


ivory and ruby

by QueenTaurus



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Best Friends, Complicated Relationships, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love Triangles, Mobians (Sonic the Hedgehog), Multi, References to Sonic the Hedgehog, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 48,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenTaurus/pseuds/QueenTaurus
Summary: Love is a roller coaster. And Knuckles and Rouge were about to ride theirs.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat/Silver the Hedgehog, Cosmo the Seedrian/Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna/Rouge the Bat, Sally Acorn/Manic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Tikal the Echidna, Sonia the Hedgehog/Mighty the Armadillo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. introduction

**WARNINGS & DISCLAIMERS **

**Hey y’all, just somethings I believe you’ll like to know before reading this story:**

* * *

  * **This story is a Sonic Highschool AU. I'm not following the format of the games, comics or tv shows, so the teens do not have any superpowers of any kind, Eggman is not a supervillain lousy guy—but he is annoying—and the teens aren't fighting bad guys every day. However, their superpowers would be hinting at (e.g. the Hedgehogs in the track team, Knuckles on the wrestling team)**



  * **I use British English as I schooled within the British system, meaning that the styling of the school and the language that I use will be influence from the British system. This means that when I say the boys play ‘football’, I don’t mean _American football_ but rather soccer. Additionally, the school that they attend is called Greenhill College, which is what secondary schools are called. I will be making reference to the university system rather than the American college system. I will have _some_ American influences such as the cheerleaders, importance of sports and them being in 'junior year' mainly because I was found those more refreshing to use. XD **



  * **This story would be rated M. If you’re not a fan of mature topics, please don't read this book. I will put warnings on top of chapters, but just so you know, this book will not censor mature topics including; explicit language, sexual content, use of drugs and alcohol, mature talks (sexism, homophobia). If you are not a fan of stories that involve mature content, I advise you to skip the chapters!**



  * **There will be set couples in this story. Couples aside from Knuckles/Rouge would include; Sonic/Amy, Tails/Cosmo, Shadow/Tikal, Silver/Blaze, Manic/Sally and Mighty/Sonia. If you don't support any of these couples, do not show any hate towards them, simply read a story with your favourite pair, it's _that_**


  * **This story would include different perspective from different characters' point of view. Chapters will be long as I will be dealing with a lot of characters. I know that they are people who prefer one perspective stories (which is okay, everyone is entitled to their opinion!), I don't think this story would be for you.**


  * **This story will include OCs. It took a while with this, but I figured that I _did_ want to create some OCs. I will dedicate a chapter to the OCs (which are just parents). You don't need to ask permission to use them, but please give me credit! However, aside from some of the character's parents, _the majority_ of characters will not belong to me. They will be used from different branches of the franchise such as games, TV shows, and comics.**



  * **As I will be using a lot of characters, there will be some _OOCness_. Not to a large extent where the characters are barely recognisable but because there are characters that have not interreacted before, some personality traits will add for the sake of moving the plot forward.**



  * **I will be making parodies of places, celebrities and locations in this story. I was very excited to make these mainly because I decided to rewatch Victorious in June and I enjoyed the parodies in them. I wanted to really highlight that they were in Mobius and they have their own version of things. This will be listed correctly in the chapter with the OCs.**



  * **Finally, I will just highlight that _majority of the characters or the locations that are used do not belong to me_. All characters belong to SEGA, Archie comics or IDW publishing The only thing that I own is the plot**



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is also on my Fanfiction.Net account but since a large number of people who are on fanfiction.net are on this website, I decided to finally join this site!


	3. OCs + Parodies

**OCs + Parodies**

_Disclaimer: Wanted to note that these are my creations and I did put a lot of work to them. If you would like to use any of them, you don't have to ask for permission (although it would be nice!), but I will like to have credit when you use them!_

* * *

**OCs**

**Amy's Parents = Wren and Camellia Rose**

**Wren**

**\- Appearance: Tall + slender Red Hedgehog with Red quills, peach skin and muzzle, pointy nose with jade green eyes**

**\- Nationality: Japanese-British**

**\- Age: 44**

**\- Job: Creative Director at Thorn Fusion (Marketing Company)**

**\- Personality: caring, hard-working, perfectionist, volatile when angry, overprotective, kind, sweet, loving, confident, friendly**

**\- Marriage Status: Happily married**

**Camellia**

**\- Appearance: Slim + short white hedgehog with long quills, peach skin and muzzle, button nose with sky blue eyes**

**\- Nationality: Japanese-British**

**\- Age: 42**

**\- Job: Interior Designer at Throne of Roses' Interior Design**

**\- Personality: caring, sweet, understanding, hard-working, optimist, loving, decisive, confident, conscientious, stubborn**

**\- Marriage Status: Happily married**

**\- Blaze's Dad = Ash the Cat (I see the irony XD )**

**Ash**

**\- Appearance: Tall, dark purple cat, peach skin and muzzle, with gold eyes**

**\- Nationality: Chinese-British**

**\- Age: 43**

**\- Job: Owns security company (Sol Corporations)**

**\- Personality: rational, loving, caring, optimist, kind, friendly, protective, stubborn, can be impulsive**

**\- Marriage Status: Widowed**

**Rouge's parents = Ruben and Sapphire the Bat**

**Ruben the Bat**

**\- Appearance: Tall red bat, tan skin and muzzle, button nose, teal eyes**

**\- Nationality: French-British**

**\- Age: 43**

**\- Job: Owns Liquor Business = Boissons de Luxe (Luxury Drinks)**

**\- Personality: can be self-centred and selfish, proud, confident, stubborn, witty, independent, smart, realistic**

**\- Marriage Status: Divorced**

**Sapphire the Bat**

**\- Appearance: Tall, curvy white bat, tan skin and muzzle, button nose, dark blue eyes,**

**\- Nationality: French-British**

**\- Age: 44**

**\- Job: Owns Jewellery Business (Crystal Gems)**

**\- Personality: witty, proud, confident, caring, protective, energetic, emotional, can be an optimist, a little self-centred**

**\- Marriage Status: Divorced**

**Shadow the Hedgehog's Parents**

**Damian the Hedgehog**

**\- Appearance: Tall, dark yellow hedgehog, red highlights, tan muzzle and skin, pointy nose, red eyes**

**\- Nationality: Russian-British**

**\- Age: 44**

**\- Job: Stock Broker at Stock Trading Company (Red Corporation)**

**\- Personality: pragmatic, distant, cold, rude, unemotional, selfish, logical, smart, can be manipulative**

**\- Marriage Status: Married (Unhappily)**

**Diana the Hedgehog**

**\- Appearance: Slim, tall black hedgehog with red highlights, tan skin and muzzle, button nose, blue eyes**

**\- Nationality: Russian-British**

**\- Age: 41**

**\- Job: Consulting Services (Crimson Incorporated)**

**\- Personality: sweet, caring, too kind for her own good, loving, protective, understanding, polite, gentle, naïve**

**\- Marriage Status: Married (Unhappily)**

**Silver the Hedgehog's Mums = Candace and Cristina the Hedgehog**

**Cristina the Hedgehog**

**\- Appearance: Short auburn hedgehog, brown hair, tan skin and muzzle, button nose, light blue eyes**

**\- Nationality: British-American (was going to put American-British but it looked weird)**

**\- Age: 40**

**\- Job: Realtor at Golden Estates**

**\- Personality: friendly, sweet, caring, understanding, relaxed, optimist, loving, naïve, funny, observant**

**\- Marriage Status: Happily married**

**Candace the Hedgehog**

**\- Appearance: Medium height silver hedgehog with short silver quills, peach skin and muzzle, button nose, golden eyes**

**\- Nationality: British-American**

**\- Age: 41**

**\- Job: Dentist at Dentistry Operation: Smile**

**\- Personality: pragmatic, realistic, slightly strict, loving, caring, protective, observant, neat, somewhat absent-minded**

**\- Marriage Status: Happily married**

* * *

**I didn't want to make a substantial** **amount in detail on the parents since I won't be focusing on the adults in the story. The main characters are the kids, and while their home life influences how they are and all, wanted to focus on the kids mainly.**

**Also, I re-read the Percy Jackson series at the start of lockdown, so I was addicted to giving them nationalities. I was also inspired by Goth Nebula's re-telling of Percy Jackson with the Sonic characters!**

* * *

**Parodies**

**Tech**

**SEGA Tech = parody of Apple**

**\- iPhone = S'phone = shaped like an iPhone, apple logo replaced with the 'S' from the Sega brand = has a lot of ranges in colours**

**\- iPad = S'Pad = ranges in more colours**

**\- MacBook = S'Book = comes in pro, air = ranges in more colours**

**\- iMac = iSega**

**\- iOS = Sega OS**

**Internet**

**\- Mobius Search = Parody of Google**

**\- Chaopedia = Parody of Wikipedia**

**\- Wisptagram = Parody of Instagram (I'm** _**so** _ **proud of this)**

**\- Chao-Face = Parody of Facebook and Twitter (think of Splash Face from** _**Victorious** _ **)**

**\- Video-Warp = Parody of Youtube**

**\- Mobflix = Parody of Netflix**

**Sports**

**\- Chaos Drive Tournament = parody of Formula One**

**\- UF Football League = Parody of the Premier League**

**\- Mobius Cup = Parody of the World Cup**

**\- Mobius Basketball Association = Parody of the National Basketball Association**

**\- UF Superstar Tennis = Parody of International Tennis Federation**

**Food**

**\- Moonbucks = Parody of Starbucks**

**\- Finding Love on Angel Island = Parody of Love Island**

**\- CFC = Crispy Fried Chicken = Parody of KFC**

**\- Mystic Pizza = Parody of Dominos**

**Pop culture/fashion**

**\- Mollywood = Parody of Hollywood**

**\- Station Square Times = Parody of the New York Times**

**\- Poodo Chanel = Parody of Coco Chanel**

**\- Emerald Beauty = Parody of Fenty Beauty**

**\- Barc Jacobs = Parody of Marc Jacobs**

**\- Hop-Shop = Parody of Topshop**

**\- Miss Shellfridge = Parody of Miss Selfridge**

**\- Pranda = Parody of Prada**

**\- Hogue = Parody of Vogue**

**\- Pug Fiction = Parody of Pulp Fiction**

**\- The Devil Wears Pranda = Parody of the Devil wears Prada**

**Ring pass = Parody of an Oyster card**

* * *

_These are all the parodies! The other ones would be a lot more obvious to spot out, but these are the main ones that I wanted to point out! I don't mind people using them (I'm proud of them) but please give me credit! I put a lot of work into these, and it's harder than it looks!_

_\- Queen Taurus_


	4. playlist

_**PLAYLIST (because I love music so why not?)** _

* * *

_i. FOOLS – Troye Sivan_

_ii. Drive – Halsey_

_iii. Coaster – Khalid_

_iv. Bloodsport – Raleigh Ritchie_

_v. Fumes – EDEN featuring Gnash_

_vi. On My Mind – Jorja Smith_

_vii. Bad Religion – Frank Ocean_

_viii. Imperfect Circle – Jorja Smith_

_ix. Not in that way – Sam Smith_

_x. Leave Your Lover – Sam Smith_

_xi. Chasing Pavements – Adele_

_xii. Cry Baby – The Neighbourhood_

_xiii. I Miss You – Clean Bandit featuring Julia Michaels_

_xiv. Lost – Frank Ocean_

_xv. Sex – Eden_

_xvi. Somebody Else – The 1975_

_xvii. Quicksand – SZA_

_xviii. I can't even – The Neighbourhood_

_xix. Friends – Chase Atlantic_

_xx. The Feeling – Justin Bieber featuring Halsey_

* * *

_I might put some more songs as the story goes along but this is the new reprised playlist for ivory & ruby! _

_\- Queen Taurus_


	5. epigraph

_**Epigraph** _

* * *

" _ **Love involves a peculiar**_

_**unfathomable** _ _**combination** _

_**of understanding and misunderstanding"** _

― _**Diane Arbus**_


	6. —PART ONE—

_**Part One** _

* * *

_**"Unrequited love** _

_**differs from mutual love,** _

_**just like delusion differs** _

_**from the truth." — George Sands** _


	7. one

_Disclaimer: All the parodies of real-life products/real-life locations being used in this story are merely used for fictional purposes of creating the world for the story, it is no way any way of making fun of the products or locations. If the parody is used by TV or movie, the credit belongs to the respective owners. If not, credit belongs to me, and I'll like recognition if you want to use it._

* * *

**chapter one.**

* * *

_All we do is drive_

_All we do is_

_Think about the feelings_

_That we hide ~ Drive, Halsey_

* * *

**Knuckles** was never a massive fan of summer.

He had always felt like a weird kid, hating summer and liking the time where school came around. Most kids were the opposite. It wasn’t because he enjoyed school or anything. Like most kids—aside from Tails—school was nothing more than a drag. He hated the classes, hated the teachers, the only things that he really enjoyed were his friends and his sports. He felt like he _had_ to enjoy the summer. Summer emphasised freedom, relaxation, beach parties, holidays and having fun with friends. It wasn’t like Knuckles didn’t have any of that, _he_ did, but while most people’s summer was three months, his, only lasted for a month.

From July 1st until August 30th, he was working in his dad's company. His father owned Emerald Services; a well-respected investment company in Station Square or as Knuckles' liked to call it, his father's favourite child. His dad loved work, and work loved him right back. Everyone at work respected him, so in turn, when he worked there, they recognised him. It wasn’t really like the way that they respected his father, it was more of a bypass, more like a _hey, you have his DNA, so we have to respect you._

Knuckles both loved and hated his father's attitude towards work. It was beautiful, seeing him have such a strong passion and love for something, but it came at a cost. His father was never really there for him, he missed birthdays, football games and graduations. He was never one of those kids who yelled at his father for missing what people may say would be the _most important event of their lives_ simply because Knuckles didn’t care as much. As much as he didn’t care, it was nice to know that his father would have at least come to one. He knew that his strong work ethic pushed his mother away. This eventually led her to marry a man who was more focused on her interests and leaving Knuckles to well, be the guy that pretended to be interested in his father’s work.

He wondered how long he could keep up with the charade. It wasn’t like he hated economics and business, he just hated them when they were linked to _finances_ rather than something that he actually enjoyed, sports.

There was another reason why he was doing it. It was a selfish reason, but it was a reason that he knew was needed. Spending most of his summer at work would allow him not to see Rouge and Shadow’s relationship in his face.

He did miss his best friend. It was hard _not_ to miss Rouge—even though the bat could annoy the crap out of him—he loved her, both in the way that he was supposed to and the way he wasn’t. It wasn’t like he was avoiding her altogether, he still sent and responded to her messages to make sure that he wasn’t dying. He just didn’t want to see her, because seeing her meant either hearing or seeing Shadow the Hedgehog.

_Shadow_. His name was enough to make the echidna peevish. Objectively, he understood the attraction that Rouge had for him. He was an ebony hedgehog with a slim build and with quills having red highlights that matched his crimson eyes. He had a mysterious vibe about him which girls—according to Rouge—found really sexy. He didn't understand the appeal, considering he just found him to be quite an asshole.

He knew that he didn’t really have a reason to _hate_ Shadow. He had never done anything to personally offend Knuckles, and he was a dare he says _good_ boyfriend to Rouge, but regardless of the information in front of him, Knuckles was still not a fan.

Knuckles sighed, trying not to think about the two of them. Today was currently his last day at his dad’s office—thank Chaos—as the red echidna huffed in his cubicle. He had to review some accounts over before he could finally leave and Knuckles had never hated the sight of numbers so much in his sixteen years of living.

He continued to scroll through the document, the sounds of typing and clicking making him twitch with irritation. He did not and _will_ not ever understand the appeal of sitting on a desk all day looking at numbers. Was this the thing that gave his father _joy_?

The sound of his vibrating red S'phone XI brought him out of his thoughts, glancing at his phone as the intern beside gave him a cold stare. Knuckles gave the dark red fox a small smile which led him to leer, before turning back to the computer.

_Another reason not to work in finances, kinda makes you into an asshole_.

Knuckles glanced at his phone before seeing a message that made his heartbeat joyously.

**Rouge — 4:30 PM**

_Hey handsome, meet up at The Burger Zone tonight?_

**_Knuckles:_ ** _The Burger Zone?_

**_Rouge:_** _Oh right, keep on forgetting you live under a rock :p. Meh Burger got shot down by the Health inspector. New place that’s actually good._

**_Knuckles:_** _I don’t live under a rock! Unlike the rest of you children, some of us have jobs._

**_Rouge:_** _Whatever helps you sleep at night handsome, you coming?_

Knuckles couldn’t help himself as he smiled at the message. He hated how the sight of the word _handsome_ made him so happy, even though she’ll never meet it in the romantic text that he wanted to. Did she call Shadow handsome?

_No, Knuckles, not the point_.

There was no point debating and imaging what her relationship with Shadow was indeed like because, at the end of the day, she was messaging him and wanted to meet up with _him._ He wasn't sure why he was so surprised at the message, considering the two usually met up a few days after school to catch up due to Knuckles always being in this personal hell. He had figured that since she was dating Shadow, she was probably lost in the fantasy of the mysterious brooding asshole, but she still remembered their tradition, warming up his heart a little.

“Was that your girlfriend?”

Knuckles jumped out of his seat, which led to a giggle. Knuckles glanced at the violet echidna before letting out a breath of relief: Gala-Na, his father's assistant. Gala-Na was the only one who really treated him sweetly. His father was quite harsh with him and the other interns not wanting to play _favourites_. The other interns were not a massive fan of him because he was the _boss’_ son, and the rest of the workers didn't really care.

Apart from Gala-Na, of course.

“What?” Knuckles asked dumbfoundedly.

"The way you were staring at your phone," Gala-Na explained. "You seemed over the moon. I was just wondering.”

Knuckles didn't know what was worse. The fact that his love for his best friend was so apparent that everyone recognised it, but _her_ or the fact that his summer was so depressing, the only friend that he could potentially talk about his love life with was his father's assistant.

“Uh, _no._ It's just this girl Rouge, she's my best friend." Knuckles admitted through gritted teeth. It was already bad enough that his feelings were unreciprocated, the last thing that he needed was more people knowing about it.

“Unrequited love isn’t the best, is it?” Gala-Na commented in a bitter tone as Knuckles glanced at her. She gave him a small smile, but he knew what that smile meant, he had been giving Rouge that smile ever since she started dating Shadow, the saccharine smile that covered the bitterness that a person was truly feeling.

Gala-Na gave him a saccharine smile before leaving as Knuckles continued to look at the message. Gala-Na's words made him feel conflicted about going. Was going to see her at Meh Burger going to be any different now? _Probably._ He wasn’t sure if he was ready for her to be the best friend that was going to continually hear about her boyfriend.

Knuckles shook his head with those thoughts. Rouge wasn’t one of those girls. Rouge used to make _fun_ of those girls. She was never going to be those girls.

**_Knuckles:_** _Sure, see you then :)_

****

He had been debating between an ‘x’ or a smiley face—longer than he needed to—as he sent the message. Seeing Rouge was going to be good again. Rouge was his best friend, he should be happy that he was seeing his best friend again.

So why was it hurting him to see her?

—

“Surprised you didn’t show up here in a suit.”

Knuckles chuckled at the ivory bat as he watched her walk towards his car. He didn’t know how she managed to do it, but she always looked beautiful in everything she wore, no matter how glamorous it was. Currently, she was in a pink tank top and shorts, the outfit showing off her voluptuous figure. Her hair was shorter than he remembered, her ivory locks now sitting on her shoulders rather than the ample of her chest.

_Chaos, she’s so—_

“Mobius to Knucklehead!”

He had realised that she had probably been snapping her fingers at him to bring him back to reality. It made him wonder how long it had been in his head, thinking about her beauty, which caused him to flush a bit.

"Yeah?" Knuckles stated foolishly as Rouge chuckled a little.

“You zoned out. Thinking about the missus?” Rouge teased as she waited at the door by the front passenger seat. Knuckles unlocked the car before she entered.

Knuckles let out a bitter chuckle. "Yeah, right." He locked the car door, allowing Knuckles to start the engine before entering the road.

“C’mon, I’m sure Sonia would be happy.” Rouge let out sarcastically as Knuckles focused on the road intensely.

“Yeah, she would be.” Knuckles let out awkwardly. 

"Did something happen between you two?" Rouge asked, looking at him.

Knuckles gulped, their break-up seeping into his mind. It was on their first anniversary, the occasion that was celebrated on the first day of summer vacation. Their relationship had started getting rocky, particular towards the end of sophomore year when Knuckles' feelings for Rouge became apparent. The day was a disaster, a massive fight had erupted between the two of them, causing their break-up.

He couldn't say that he wasn't seeing it coming. Towards their first anniversary, he hadn't been _the boyfriend_ of the year, but it did hurt. He didn't _want_ to be the bad guy, he cared about Sonia and didn’t want to break her heart. Too bad _that_ failed.

He wanted to tell Rouge, on the day it happened, but on the same day, she had messaged him stating that Shadow had taken her out on the ‘best date’. He couldn’t risk the embarrassment, the shame of having fallen for someone who was with someone else. He loved Rouge—more than he should—but this was just another secret that he will have to keep from her.

“Nah, we’re good.” Knuckles lied through his teeth.

Rouge gave him a disapproving look. "Really? You don’t look like you’re good.”

“Maybe we wanted privacy.” Knuckles shrugged as he made a right turn towards.

“Alright, what happened?” Rouge asked, her all-knowing smirk rested on her face. She was already suspicious, which was something he had anticipated, but despite how much he loved her, he was not going to break down.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Knuckles teased as Rouge rolled her eyes playfully.

“C’mon, _Knuckie_.” she teased. _Knuckie_. A nickname that she had given him in elementary school, a nickname that she knew he always succumbed to. He didn't know how she did it, but her playful and teasing tone ever made him love her more if that was even possible.

“We’re good. Honest.” Knuckles said as he parked the car. 

Rouge simply nodded, and Knuckles was starting to feel slightly apprehensive. He was expected her to pry more, ask more information but she didn't say anything as Knuckles stopped the engine, grabbing the key from the hole.

The two mobians got out of the car, before entering the Burger Zone. The first thing that Knuckles noticed that had been improved from Meh Burger was the smell, which had turned from a stale, rotten meat smell to freshly grilled onions. The floor, from its pasty brown to unblemished pristine black and white tiled marble flooring. The wonky wooden tables and dusty red booths had been replaced with clean red button-tufted booths with a large clean marble rectangular table.

Knuckles couldn’t believe that this was what Meh Burger used to be before. Meh Burger that was known for its mediocre food and lack of effort when it came to anything linked to cleanliness was now a clean and pristine area? He couldn’t help but admit that part of the aesthetic of minimal effort was now an attractive looking place?

“This is _Meh Burger_?” Knuckles said, shocked as he looked at the restaurant.

“Technically, it’s the _Burger Zone._ ” Rouge grinned as the two mobians walked over to the tables by the window. Knuckles sat on the opposite booth; the squishy feeling frequently felt on the old booths were replaced with comfort, something that was actually supposed to be _produced_ from a chair.

“Hey Knuckles, welcome to the Burger Zone!” Dave, the scrawny blue nutria, greeted as Knuckles cocked a brow at his uniform. Usually, he was his purple tie-dye shirt that had what he believed was a chilli dog stain on the left-hand side and light brown shorts with worn-out sneakers. Instead of that outfit, the light blue nutria was currently in a white long sleeve shirt, accompanied with a black bowtie and a dark red sweater vest and black trousers. He still wore his signature worn-out sneakers though, for some reason. 

“Dave.” Knuckles acknowledged. “You still work here?”

“Yeah, figured now that this is actually a decent place, I can up my cool factor," Dave said as Knuckles cringed at the words that came out of his mouth.

"Hey Rouge," Dave said dreamily as Rouge winked at him, causing Knuckles to roll her eyes.

"Hey cutie," she smirked. "Can we get onion rings and a cheeseburger with two chocolate milkshakes?”

“S-S-Sure, anything for you.” Dave let out as Rouge smiled at him before he went to deliver the order. Knuckles glanced at his friend, who was looking at him innocently.

“What? I’m just having a little fun with the guy.” Rouge shrugged.

"He looked like he was going to explode." Knuckles scoffed as Rouge chuckled at the innuendo. "Since when do you take onion rings anyway?"

"Shadow introduced me to it," she confessed.

_Ah._

Her words were like poison. Knuckles hated the bitterness that he felt when she had said that. He shouldn't be having these feelings. It was healthy, being in a relationship influenced some of your choices, but that was what was hurting him the most, the realisation that Rouge was now in a relationship.

"Huh," Knuckles, let out.

“Do you hate Shadow?” Rouge asked.

“ _What_?” Knuckles was incredulous.

_Hate_ was a pretty strong word. Was his heart shattered into a million pieces when he started seeing the two of them together? _Yes_. Did the ebony hedgehog annoy him with his smugness and his ‘too-cool’ for anything attitude? _Possibly_. Did he find Shadow’s edginess to be ‘irritating’ rather than ‘sexy’? _Absolutely_. But Knuckles didn’t _hate_ Shadow the Hedgehog.

“Hate’s a pretty strong word.” Knuckles finally answered after coming out of his thoughts as Dave came back with their drinks.

  
“Thanks,” Rouge winked, the nutria blushing more as he went back to the counter. Rouge turned back to the echidna. “I’m serious, Knuckles.”

_Knuckles?_ Wow, she really was being serious.

In all honesty, he didn’t _hate_ the hedgehog. He had never offended him personally, and he didn't hurt his friends either. He seemed to have a good relationship with most of them and even though Sonic and Shadow had a rivalry, Knuckles observed that it was a somewhat friendly rivalry, although he knew Shadow would never admit that. He had said ‘hi’ to him at the Hedgehog triplet’s party when he went to go talk to Rouge, and the ebony hedgehog acknowledged it.

“I don’t hate him.” Knuckles said. “Honest.”

"Good." Rouge sounded relieved. “I need my best friend and boyfriend to get along.”

Even though it was true that he was the best friend, it didn’t make her comment hurt any less.

"Boyfriend, huh?" Knuckles teased, hiding the agony in the word. Rouge flushed lightly, something that Knuckles never expected her to do. Rouge was quite a flirt, a factor that even surprised him more that she seemed worried about his opinions on Shadow.

"Yeah, boyfriend," she commented. There was a tone in her voice that he couldn't pick up, he wasn't sure whether it was happy or sad.

“Everything okay?” Knuckles asked as Rouge looked at him before taking a sip of her milkshake as she waved her hand dismissively. She removed her mouth from the straw, her usual glossy smirk placed on her lips.

"Aww, Knucklehead is worried about little ol' me," Rouge smirked as Knuckles rolled his eyes, instantly regretting his question.

“You’re annoying.” Knuckles huffed as her smirk got even more full.

“And you’re a doofus.”

Knuckles tried to frown, but it failed, he gave her a child-like smile. Knuckles had always loved and hated how Rouge could make him feel giddy like a child. Moments like this, where she was simply thinking that he was hanging out with her best friend, now he wished that they could be something more.

“So, what really happened between you and Sonia?” Rouge asked, her eyes filled with intrigue as she took another sip of her milkshake.

“I told you, we’re good,” Knuckles repeated as Rouge cocked a brow at him. Knuckles sighed, "We've just been busy."

“Really?”

"Yeah, we've been focusing on different things." Knuckles said smoothly.

_Like my feelings for you, but we don't need to get into that._

“Alright.” Rouge let out. Knuckles knew that she was simply choosing to believe it, which was good enough for him at the moment.

**—**

His three-day summer extension had come to an end. He pressed the snooze on his alarm clock before waking up groggily before sighing, staring at his bedroom ceiling. School meant a break from working with his father, but it also meant having to see Shadow and Rouge be an official couple, and he had to deal with the break-up from Sonia.

A part of him had wondered if he should talk to Sonia or not. He guessed that she had wanted space from their break-up and after she had been so understanding with the whole _I’m in love with my best friend_ explanation, he owed her that and more. He had concluded that aside from Rouge, no one really knew of their break-up, either that, or no one just wanted to message him about it. It was good enough for him.

He rolled over to his bedside table, glancing at his red S’phone XI for the time. **7:00 AM.** He groaned as he got out of bed before going to his bathroom to get ready for school. He started brushing his teeth, trying to not to think about how school was probably going to be a mess.

_It should be that hard, all I have to do is hide my feelings for my best friend for what two years?_

It would only be two years of torture. Then they would move on. Knuckles would probably have to go to some business school to study sports management—assuming his father wouldn’t want to murder him—and Rouge would go off to a fancy drama school and become a famous actress. He didn't want to know, nor did he really care where Shadow would end up. He wasn't there in the scenario, it would be him and Rouge, the way before all this _mess_ showed up.

He finished brushing his teeth before turning on the shower.

Just two years.

He could deal with it. Two years of watching his best friend be in love with someone else. Two years of having to deal with _Shadow and Rouge_. He could do it. He was good at hiding his emotions. He had been protecting it for what? Just over a year? What was another two?

He got out of the shower as he wiped his hand over the condensed mirror to stare at his reflection.

_Just two years_. Knuckles took in a deep breath before he started getting ready for the day.

**—**

"Morning, Knuckles!" Tikal, his twin sister, beamed as she placed a plate on the kitchen island. Her peach dreadlocks were placed neatly in a bun, bring out the frame of her face as she was in a light blue denim dress. "I made pancakes."

Knuckles smiled at his sister. If a stranger saw them, it would be hard to believe that they were actually related, more or less, _twins_. Contrast to Knuckles, Tikal was a peach echidna with a slimmer build, shorter stature and their mother’s cobalt eyes. Their personalities highlighted their differences even more. Knuckles was hot-headed and stoic, Tikal was calm and collected. Knuckles liked sports such as football and basketball, and Tikal could never fathom the need for any type of sport. Tikal enjoyed art, particularly buildings because she wanted to be an architecture in the future, Knuckles didn't really care for anything relating to that. Still, they were siblings who loved and cared for each other.

Knuckles sat on the black kitchen stool before glancing at the third plate at the end of the island, covered in kitchen foil as Knuckles glanced at her. “You made food for dad?”

"Yeah," she added lamely.

She had always been an optimist when it came to their dad. It both warmed and terrified Knuckles. It was already bad enough that she did the cooking, and they took care of each other majority of the time, he didn't want her to have to worry about their dad.

"It's fine. I'll probably just have it as a snack after school or something," Tikal reassured Knuckles, a small smile on her face, her cobalt eyes beaming.

Knuckles looked at his sister, checking to see if she was really okay with her decision. When he realised that she seemed to be, he smiled back at her reassuringly.

"So, excited about school?” Tikal asked, changing the subject.

_Nope. Not even in the slightest_. But worrying Tikal was the last thing on his mind, so he said instead; "Anything better than working for dad."

Tikal gave Knuckles a sympathetic look. “You need to tell Dad about the truth.”

Knuckles scoffed. Tikal made it sound so easy, then again, she made _everything_ seem so easy. She had always been filled with hope, a trait that he found impossible to have. Despite his fierce persona, he was worried about disappointing his father. He knew that his father’s and mother’s divorce affected his father more than he displayed. Knuckles was the only thing that was genuinely resembling his father’s dream, and he wasn't sure if he was really to kill his father's idea or not.

Made him think of someone else. _Damn._

He scoffed. “If only it were that easy.”

* * *

Shadow’s eyes were twitching.

He didn't hate Rouge's company, but the ivory bat was continually talking about Knuckles as the two were on their way to school was the last thing that he wanted to hear from his girlfriend. He knew that she and Knuckles were best friends and he was her boyfriend but did he really need to hear about Knuckles' love life? 

“I think there’s more he’s not telling me.” she finally concluded after what seemed to be an eternity of her ranting. Rouge stopped at the red light, using the opportunity to look at him.

“What did he say?” Shadow asked as Rouge narrowed her eyes.

  
“All he said was that they needed space and him working put a damper on their relationship," Rouge said.

“Seems like a straight forward answer to me.”

Rouge frowned at his comment. Shadow glanced at the traffic light. “Light’s green.”

“I’m just saying.” Rouge sighed as she continued to drive. "He really likes Sonia, and I know Knuckles, he never likes to admit it, but he's a big ol' softie."

“And _I’m_ just saying.” Shadow defended. “That maybe he isn’t. He didn’t say anything else, so I’m pretty sure he’s fine.”

He felt Rouge’s teal eyes stare at him before he heard her ask, “Grump-Hog, are you _jealous_?”

He scoffed, both at the nickname she had given him and the question. Granted, he and Knuckles weren't friends, but it wasn't like they were enemies. They were both civil to each other, and they both understood—at least he hoped they did—how important both of them were in Rouge’s life. Shadow was a lot of things, but he was not a jealous person. The last emotion that he would ever, _ever_ need to feel would be insecurity.

"No," Shadow answered curtly. "I just don't see why you’re over-analysing _one_ conversation.”

“You boys never like to share your emotions, you know what that’s called?”

“Perfect?” Shadow answered, causing Rouge to lightly punch him as Shadow made a left on the street of their school.

“No. _Toxic._ C’mon, you’re a guy, maybe you can get him to open up.” Rouge suggested as Shadow scoffed.

“He’s your best friend.” Shadow counteracted as Rouge sighed.

“He wasn’t opening up when we went to Burger Zone. When he said that they broke up, he was acting weird. I didn’t want to pry.”

“Doesn't sound like you're doing an excellent job," Shadow mumbled. He knew that she heard him, considering the glare that he could feel from her.

Shadow sighed. He knew what he was getting himself into. Rouge had always been and will always be a stubborn bat. He knew that him asking questions, especially when it came to the Rouge and her goals, noticeably with her best friend, Knuckles.

_Knuckles._ He had nothing against the echidna. He didn't purposely aim to annoy him as Sonic did, but he wasn't friends with him either. Despite their mutual ground on both having a relationship with Rouge; they didn't really have a friendship. It was odd, considering that he was friends with his friends and dating his best friend. 

Regardless, unlike Rouge, prying wasn’t in his nature. He didn’t really care for hiding messages or try and discover people’s secrets. He was observant though, saw people’s interactions and made theories of his own. He may not have been as intrusive as Rouge when it came to people, but he was observant, and from what he had observed about Knuckles, he wasn't really the emotional type, and neither was Shadow.

Which was good enough for him, but not enough for her.

Shadow reached the parking lot of the school as he sighed. "You're not going to pry, are you?"

Rouge paused for a moment until a mischievous smirk was installed on her face. Shadow frowned immediately, getting out of the car. He had known Rouge—and had been dating her—long enough to know that her smirks never meant anything good.

“Not going to _pry._ Just going to explore." Rouge shrugged as she pecked the hedgehog on the lips before walking ahead on him. 

Shadow huffed. This could possibly _not_ end well.

* * *

Sonia was staring at her Chao-Face page. More importantly, at the _Relationship Status_ setting.

She wasn’t ready to change it, even though technically she should since she’s single. It felt odd, considering that none of her friends or even her brothers knew about it. She had never enjoyed being the centre of attention—unless it was a good reason, and she knew this wasn’t. She wasn’t ready to be on the school’s gossip chain either and have to harbour questions such as

_Why did you guys break up?_

_Did he cheat?_

_Did YOU cheat?_

She scoffed at those thoughts. She wasn't going to say _hey, my boyfriend decided to fall in love with his annoying best friend_ , not only because it was slightly embarrassing, but mainly because it hurt. Knuckles had reassured her when they started dating that he and Rouge's friendship was _not_ going to affect their relationship, and that's exactly what it ended up doing. 

“ _SONIA!_ ” she heard Manic yell, causing the magenta hedgehog to jump from the backseat. 

She glared icily at her brother as she closed her phone. Her brother, Manic, was a sap green hedgehog with tan skin, purple eyes and shaggy quills. Manic was, to put it bluntly, the complete opposite of Sonia. Where Sonia liked school, Manic couldn’t care less. He enjoyed his music more than he did school and always used every opportunity to escape it. She was surprised that he made it into junior year in one piece.

“Manic, do you have to yell like a crazy person?” she hissed.

"It's in my nature." Manic shrugged like an innocent bystander as Sonic chuckled, before making a right turn towards their school.

“We were trying to tell you that we’re thinking of inviting the guys over," Sonic said, aware that Sonia was so close to killing Manic. Contrast to Manic, Sonic was a blue hedgehog with six long blue quills, peach skin and green eyes. Sonic had always been the peacemaker between Sonia and Manic, but often leaned towards Manic's side more.

Sonia gulped quietly. The boys coming over meant seeing _Knuckles_ , something that she hadn't done since their break-up. This was probably the best time to tell them, but Sonia wasn't ready. She still hadn't been ready since summer. Luckily for her, she managed to do a writing programme at Spagonia University, meaning that she stayed with her Uncle Chuck for the majority of the summer.

_Too bad it couldn’t last for the whole of junior and senior year._

“Why are you telling me that?” Sonia asked dryly.

“ Cause your _boyfriend_ is coming.” Manic teased.

Sonia frowned. She shouldn’t have been angry at Manic, he didn’t know. _No one_ _knew_. She wasn’t sure how long she was going to keep it that way, but she surely didn’t want the status of her love life out in the world.

“You alright?” Sonic asked as he glanced at her through the review mirror. “You kinda look like we’re sending ya to jail or something.”

Sonia snapped out of her thoughts as she gave a small smile. "Yeah, I'm great."

“You going through PMS?” Manic asked through a shrug.

“Manic, I’m going to fucking—”

“Hey!” Sonic intervened as he parked the car in the school parking lot. “No murder in my car. Just got the car cleaned. The last thing I need is _blood_ on it.”

"Tell that to the murderer over here." Manic pointed at Sonia. She swatted his finger angrily, causing him to chuckle.

“Going to meet up with Silver and Tails, you coming?” Manic asked Sonic. The blue hedgehog hesitated before answering. “I’ll see you in a minute.”

The green hedgehog looked bewildered for a moment, before sticking his tongue out at Sonia who gave him the finger as he walked off.

"Asshole," she muttered, dropping her finger.

"You know you don't mean that," Sonic smirked as Sonia huffed at her older brother. She hated that he was right, no matter how annoying the two of them were and are, she couldn't imagine her life without either of them.

“On a serious note, you okay? When Manic joked about—"

“I already said I’m fine.” Sonia cut off harsher than she intended. Her blue eyes glanced at her brother, who had a somewhat embarrassed expression. She sighed; she didn’t mean to sound like a bitch, but she really wanted to move on from this. She was excellent, she already had the summer to deal with the break-up, she didn't need _this._

"I'm fine," she reassured; a small smile on her face. “Just a little angry we didn’t see each other this summer.”

She watched as Sonic's worry instantly turned to relief, before walking over to meet Manic and the guys.

She felt guilty about lying to her brothers about this, but she was going to tell them, _eventually_. Right now, she just needed to survive the day without being involved in any drama.

* * *

“Yo, everything between you and my sister okay?” Sonic asked.

“Yeah, why?” Knuckles replied smoothly.

“She was acting a little weird on the way to school.” Sonic shrugged as Knuckles tried to keep his cool.

He was currently walking with Sonic, Manic, Silver and Tails to the annual welcome back to school assembly. Sonic’s curiosity made him realise that Sonia hadn’t told them about the break-up to which a part of him was relieved. He was ready to deal with the impact of the break-up with his friends and the weird dynamic that will happen. Knuckles also wasn't sure how exactly the hedgehog brothers will feel about what happened between them. He knew that Manic and Sonic had a strong bond with him, but they also truly loved their sister. If they found out that he hurt her, he didn't 

“Relax bro, she’s probably just PMSing.” Manic stated with a shrug, bringing Knuckles out of his thoughts. Sonic whacked his brother on the back of the head.

" _Ow! ”_ Manic hissed as the boys chuckled alongside Sonic. The hedgehog brothers were always a fun pair to hang out with, and more importantly, it was always fun to watch them argue with each other.

"So, do we really have to go to this assembly?" Manic groaned. "We know it's going to be the same boring shit."

“Yup. Miss Jian is going to be on our assess if we don’t.” Sonic sighed as the five Mobians shivered with fear.

He had remembered, the beginning of the sophomore year, Manic had decided that they should bail on the meeting and just chill in the student lounge considering that no one would be there. Sonic agreed, arguing that since they were now sophomores, they should be able to have a little bit of fun. Silver, a bit sceptical at first, eventually agreed when Manic brought up the fact that they could debate about the best members of the Justice League and the Avengers. Tails completely disagreed at first, arguing that this could backfire really quickly, but with some convincing from Sonic, he was ultimately on board. Shadow, asserted that it was probably the dumbest idea ever made and they were going to get caught. Knuckles, not really in the mood for the smooth-talking of either Sonic or Manic and mainly wanting to prove Shadow’s smug ass _wrong_ , agreed.

The plan actually seemed to have been working. No teachers were looking for them, and Silver and Sonic managed to have a fun debate that even Knuckles were engaging in. Just when the bell rang that the assembly was over, the five were going blend in with the crowd. Unfortunately, Miss Jian the Tiger, Principal Dulcy’s annoying assistant, caught them trying to merge with the group, and the five ended up in Principle Dulcy’s office. Luckily for them, she was feeling nice that day and let them off with a warning; which was both stern and terrifying.

He remembered telling the rest of their gang and their reactions. Sonia laughed, wondering why on Mobius, he would have listened to Manic's plan out of all people, which caused bickering between the siblings. Rouge laughed but simply argued that she should have been included because the idea would have actually worked and Shadow, gave them a big smug _I told you so_.

_Stupid hedgehog_.

“C’mon, all we need is a better plan.” Manic commented before grinning. “Hey, we just need Rouge.”

“It’s like he has short term memory loss.” Tails concluded exasperatedly. Tails was a yellow kitsune with blue eyes and the 'smart guy' of the group. He regularly analysed their situations and applied more intellect towards Manic's ideas. However, he was also prone to Sonic's charm majority of the time.

“Why do we need Rouge?” Knuckles asked dumbfoundedly.

"Simple. Rouge claimed that she could come up with a better plan. With her, maybe we can pull this off. Plus, she's your best friend and all." Manic explained.

“So wait, you can remember Rouge stating that she will have a better plan than you did, but you can’t remember Principle Dulcy angrily telling us that the next time we do that; we would be swimming in a pool of detention for the rest of our high school lives?” Silver scoffed with a smile. Silver was, ironically, a silver hedgehog with tan skin and gold eyes. Contrast to both Sonic and Manic, his quills were shaped upwards. Silver was quite naïve and clueless sometimes, but he did care about his friends. 

“That’s the beauty of memory.” Manic tapped on the side of his head to emphasise his point. “It’s selective.”

“Dear Chaos.” Tails sighed exasperatedly as Knuckles heard Sonic chuckle.

“I didn’t come with Rouge today, she came with Shadow.” Knuckles let out harsher than he intended.

He felt like the guys wanted to question him about his attitude, but they had already reached the assembly hall doors when they noticed something different. It was miss Jian, sitting by the door, with a clipboard.

_Oh for fuck sake._

“What is this?” Sonic asked as the white tiger dusted off imaginary dirt from her dress before looking at the hedgehog.

"New registration method," she explained. Knuckles didn't know what he hated more about her, her attitude or the fact that she said such things in a relaxed and calm voice that made the red echidna want to strangle her.

“Now, we can check on the students and make sure they don’t miss on the assembly.”

There was a sardonic smile on her face that Knuckles was not a fan of. He had never liked Miss Jian; she was an irritating assistant who has far as Knuckles was concerned, was probably doing more than her job description required. But now, with what happened in sophomore year, Miss Jian was just always calling on the five of them for no reason.

"Right, time for me to tick your names off," she announced as she started looking for the pages with their names as she ticked them. Satisfied, she opened the door. “Enjoy the talk, you hooligans.”

“ _Hooligans_?” Manic whispered dramatically as the five mobians went inside.

Knuckles sighed as he looked for somewhere to sit. His purple eyes were scanning, until he saw the backs of Rouge and Shadow, hating the uncomfortable aroma around him. He thought that not seeing them during the summer would have been worse, but at this moment, he was second-guessing it. He wasn't mad that they were sitting next to each other—they were a couple, of course—but he wasn’t prepared for it.

This wasn’t like summer, where he could easily avoid her with work. He couldn’t avoid her anymore, he was going to have to face it. Face the reality that Rouge the Bat would never be his.

“Knuckles!”

The red echidna jump at the sound of his name as he glanced at the yellow kitsune who gave him a concerned look.

“You alright?” Tails asked worriedly.

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Knuckles reassured quickly. Luckily, his quick response didn't seem to leave the kitsune with a large number of questions. 

“Sonic and Silver said that the gang saved us seats.” Tails said as Knuckles glanced at the five empty chairs on the row behind them. Yay, he was going to be directly behind his best friend slash the love of his life and her douchebag boyfriend.

_Yay_.

Knuckles sighed before following the five Mobians to their seats. Rouge turned her back to Knuckles, giving him her usual smile, the smile that made Knuckles fall in love with her all over again if that was even possible.

“Surprised you showed up this time.” Rouge grinned as Knuckles chuckled.

“Well, you weren’t there to give us a better plan than last time.” Knuckles grinned back, continuing with the banter.

Rouge chuckled before Knuckles looked around and realised that Sonia wasn’t sitting with them. He glanced around for them, luckily he was quite tall and managed to make her sitting to an orange betta, and if Knuckles remembered correctly should be her friend Coral from the Magazine Society.

"You alright, Knuckie?" she asked. "Looking for someone?"

It seemed like an innocent question, but Knuckles knew Rouge better than most. She had another meaning, another layer that highlighted her true intentions. She had already promised her that she wasn’t going to pry on his love life, but Rouge and prying were inseparable sometimes; Rouge was a baby, and prying was her candy.

“Nah, I'm good," he reassured her. Luckily for him, everyone seemed to buy it as Principal Dulcy walked on the stage, but he knew that Rouge didn't.

These two years were going to be a lot more interesting than he thought.

* * *

_Hey and welcome to chapter one!_

_Sorry, not a large amount of drama is happening as I just wanted to give y’all a little background towards the characters and an insight into what is currently happening in their lives._

_Hope you like it, see you all in chapter two!_

_-_ _Queen Taurus_


	8. two

_Disclaimer: All the parodies of real-life products/real-life locations being used in this story are merely used for fictional purposes of creating the world for the story, it is no way any way of making fun of the products or locations. Also, as the creations belong to me, I will like credit for them being used if you wish to use them, you don't have to ask, but I will like credit! :)_

* * *

**chapter two**.

* * *

_So I’ll be coasting_

_Roller Coasting_

_Through my emotions ~ Coaster, Khalid_

* * *

**Rouge wasn’t sure what to believe.**

The thoughts of what happened from the assembly hall plagued her as she began walking to homeroom. On the one hand, Knuckles, Manic and Sonic were hanging out, meaning that he and Sonia’s break-up was mutual and everything was fine. Despite the hedgehog brothers annoying Sonia most of the time, she knew that they all cared for each other in the end, it was sickeningly sweet that it made her sick a large amount of the time. They wouldn’t hang out with him if she wasn’t okay with it, even Manic.

But on the other, she didn’t sit with them during assembly.

There are probably other conclusions as to why she had sat with them, maybe the friend she was sitting with asked her to sit with her first, or perhaps Sonia had simply gotten there earlier than all of them and chose to sit there because the Hedgehog saw someone that she knew. It caused Rouge’s mind to reflect on her summer and how Sonia hadn’t really kept in contact with the girls.

Rouge hadn’t really expected that Sonia and her to have been best friends or anything, but they were—to a small degree—amicable with each other. Towards the end of her and Knuckles’ relationship though, Sonia was acting weird around Rouge and Rouge couldn’t help but wonder if the magenta hedgehog was somewhat jealous of her.

Rouge shrugged. She was used to people being jealous of her and Knuckles' relationship, it always provides some sort of humour for the ivory bat. Her and Knuckles were just friends, but she understood why people might think otherwise. She did use to flirt with him a lot, mostly because getting him flustered was her favourite thing to do. Most girls didn’t really like it, and was probably the reason why most girls didn’t like her.

“Rouge!”

The ivory bat snapped out of her thoughts as she glanced at her ebony boyfriend, who looked displeased. She had completely forgotten that the two were in the same class as Mr Archimedes. She indicated from his sour expression that he was probably trying to tell her something and she hadn’t been listening.

“Yes, Shaddie?” she purred out the nickname as his sour expression deepened.

Rouge frowned. “I know it’s Monday morning, but do you always have to be such a grinch?” 

“I do when my _girlfriend_ flies off to chaos knows where when I’m trying to talk to her.” Shadow curtly replied.

Rouge frowned. Shadow never really mentioned the word _girlfriend_ unless he was mad or some guy was trying to flirt with her and wanted to put the guy in his place.

“Sorry I zoned out.” Rouge huffed annoyed.

“You’re not still over analysing Knuckles’ break-up are you?” he asked bitterly as the ivory bat frowned.

“Do you have an issue with Knuckles?” Rouge asked glaringly.

She knew that Shadow and Knuckles weren’t necessarily best of friends, but she at least thought that Shadow respected the fact that her and Knuckles were best friends. She knew that Shadow was never really jealous—or at least never openly admitted it—but the last person that she would think he would be envious of is Knuckles.

“No.” Shadow was visibly irritated. "I just think you're overdramatic with the whole thing. Surely if Knuckles and Sonia had a bad break-up, he'd tell you." 

“Over-dramatic seriously?” Rouge scoffed icily.

She was a lot of things and sure, she liked drama and aimed to become an actress in the future, but being called overdramatic was a bit of a stress for her. She believed that she was acting appropriately. After all, this was her best friend that she was talking about.

"Sorry if me caring for my best friend means that I'm overdramatic." Rouge witted out, her bitter tone evident as Shadow sighed.

“Rouge—”

The ivory bat didn't allow the Hedgehog to continue as the ivory bat walked into her tutor room before choosing a seat at the back. A part of her wondered if maybe she was slightly overdramatic, but that was beyond the point. Shadow was her boyfriend, wasn't he supposed to understand how important this was to her? She watched as Shadow sat a few rows in front of her; Rouge rolled her eyes at his ridiculous attitude.

Rouge’s frowned turned into an instant smirk as she saw Sonia the Hedgehog walk into their homeroom. Sonia the Hedgehog, not her best friend but not her worst enemy. The magenta hedgehog spotted her, her blue eyes widened as she tried to compose herself. Rouge couldn’t help but stifle out a chuckle. The girl may have been smart, but she was not subtle in the slightest.

Something definitely happened between the two of them.

* * *

**_Rouge_ ** _: Hey, what do you have first period?_

**_Knuckles_ ** _: Got Econ with Mr Axel the asshole. You?_

**_Rouge_ ** _: Got French with Professor Claire. Wait for me? Got Archimedes as my tutor_

**_Knuckles_ ** _: Yeah, sure._

**_Rouge_ ** _: Thanks, you’re the best x_

He sighed, trying to stop himself from smiling, even though it was failing. Knuckles always smiled when Rouge gave him a compliment; he had always found it odd, how she could just say things, and they would magically have him smiling like a doofus. He hated how much she made him feel like a love-struck puppy.

Knuckles hated economics. He wasn’t interested in anything that had to do with the economy. His father always tried to make conversation surrounding that sometimes and even though he wanted to make his father proud, he wasn’t sure how long he could keep up the façade for. There were benefits though, being able to be around Rouge and talk to her without Shadow the jackass being around them.

He leaned on the wall by the door of Mr Archimedes’ classroom as he awaited for the ivory bat.

“Waiting for her?”

Knuckles blinked before seeing Sonia the Hedgehog standing in front of him. Her standing in front of him allowed her to reflect on her beauty, her magenta bangs regularly swept to the sides of her face were neatly placed behind her ear, allowing him to see her ocean-blue eyes. She was in a simple long sleeve green top and blue jeans that still managed to bring out her slim, athletic build did well for her figure and her peach skin blended in well with her magenta fur. There was nothing ever wrong with Sonia, she was a smart, beautiful and talented girl. She was a wonderful girlfriend too; albeit her moments of jealousy towards Rouge, even though now he understood why she was that way.

“Sonia.” he let out. “What are you doing here?”

_What are you doing here? Are you fucking serious?_

“We’ve got tutor time together,” Sonia said, her tone informative; Knuckles not knowing whether or not she was happy or irritated. “Also got Shadow.”

“Yikes.” Knuckles let out.

“Better me than you.” Sonia chuckled, albeit bitterly. Knuckles let out a short laugh, before a wave of awkwardness washed over the two of them. Why was it this awkward between them? They were friends, in the beginning, surely they could return back to that friendship? 

“Hey, about assembly this morning—”

“Ready Knuckie?”

_Wow, just when it couldn’t get more awkward._

Knuckles flashed an awkward smile at his best friend before looking at Sonia, who dashed him the same.

“Yeah, ready.” Knuckles let out as Rouge raised an eyebrow, suspicious of the two of the them. The awkwardness continued to increase, much so that Sonia let out a heavy exaggerated sigh.

"I should probably head to Sociology," Sonia commented, before leaving the two mobians. Rouge glanced at Sonia as she walked away, giving her a surreptitious glare before turning to Knuckles, who dashed her an innocent look.

“Ready to go?” Knuckles asked saccharinely as Rouge's expression didn't falter. It was annoying how perceptive she was, even though she couldn't uncover his feelings for him.

“That was awkward. You sure you two are 'good'?” Rouge asked curiously, air quoting _good._ Knuckles glanced at her as she continued to main the innocent persona. Knuckles could see through the bullshit though, easily. He was surprised when she hadn't asked more questions when they were at the Burger Zone, but now that she was asking, he knew that it couldn't be right. Especially with them in the same homeroom.

“ _No._ ” Knuckles immediately reprimanded as Rouge raised her hands innocently.

“I don’t know what—"

“Excuse _me_.” Knuckles heard a gruff voice comment as he watched the ebony hedgehog brush past the ivory bat. The red echidna glanced at the ivory bat, to whom she didn't miss the sharp glare that she had given the Hedgehog.

“Everything okay in paradise?” his teasing tone hiding the curious meaning behind the question and the bitter taste in his mouth as he said the word _paradise_.

"Don't worry about it, he's just a grump," she reassured, although there was a thickness in her tone that he didn't miss.

He guessed that they were in a fight, something that certainly wasn’t immune to their relationship. He shouldn't have been happy, but he was. Them having a row wasn't an indication that they were breaking up, in fact, it was pretty mundane for them to, but the thickness in her voice and the glare she had given him had proven otherwise.

“Anyway, we were talking about me prying in your love life?” Rouge beamed. Knuckles didn’t miss the playful glint in her eyes, like a child who was ready to explore the games at an arcade.

“ _No._ ” Knuckles chided, although the smile on his face limited the seriousness of it as she smiled back.

_Chaos, her smile._

_Not the time._

“You’re banned from entering my love life.” Knuckles declared as Rouge let out an exaggerated gasp.

“ _Banned?_ " she gasped as Knuckles couldn't help but smile. He had to refrain himself from smiling too much, considering that this was an earnest request.

"Stop Rouge, I mean it," he said, trying his best to place a severe tone. "Sonia and I would work out our issues by ourselves."

“So there are _issues_ ," Rouge smirked triumphantly. Before Knuckles could take back what he had said, the ivory bat was about to walk ahead of him towards her English class, but Knuckles grabbed her hand.

“ _Rouge._ ” Knuckles whispered warned as Mr Axel walked into the classroom, giving Knuckles a warning look. He was not in the mood to get in trouble on the _first_ day of school.

"Relax. I won't enter your love life, I promise," she reassured. When he cocked an eyebrow disbelievingly, she raised up her hand. "Scout's honour."

Knuckles looked at her one more time before nodding approvingly, letting her go as she walked to her French class. The last thing that Knuckles needed was for the girl he was in love with to enter into his love life. He just needed to focus on his studies, bury his feelings and hopefully, get out of high school in one piece.

_Hopefully._

* * *

Rouge and Shadow fighting was never anything new to the ebony Hedgehog.

It felt so mundane to him that two of them fighting was something he would generally anticipated for in his day. They would have a discussion, the ebony Hedgehog would say something, she would be overdramatic with it and lo and behold, the two were in a fight. On the other hand, he could argue that this was different, considering it involved her best friend Knuckles.

Knuckles. He had always wondered how the two were best friends, considering they were complete opposites. Rouge was clandestine, flirtatious and witty while Knuckles was simple, loud and from what Rouge had told him quite awkward around women. Regardless of their opposites, the two seemed to have a bond, and he respected that. He had always been curious if the two ever had feelings for each other.

It was a classic, the best friends falling in love unaware of their feelings until towards the end of the movie. Knuckles was muscular, tall and had the eyes of one of Rouge’s favourite colours, purple. It was possible to conclude that she could be attracted to Knuckles, but Rouge was always determined when it came to her interests. When she wanted something, she still managed to get it. It was how he got him to be her boyfriend after all; her fiery determination and confidence in herself that had made him so attracted to her.

However, it was the same determination that was irritating her as well. Rouge always wanted to know what was happening around her; regardless of whether it genuinely affected her or not. Shadow liked staying out of people’s business, strictly because it allowed him to ensure that no one truly entered his.

Rouge wasn't like that. Although both of them enjoyed people not really being in her private life, she did enjoy entering into others, including that of her best friend and his ex-girlfriend. Shadow didn’t really engage in the blabber that was people’s love lives. He mainly pertained himself with Rouge's gossip to comply with his role as her boyfriend. Sure, a byproduct was that he did hear some interesting information, but aside from that, he was never really willing to hear about it.

He did understand to a degree why she cared so much about this melodrama. Knuckles was her best friend, and she simply wanted to know if he had gotten hurt in the process. Regardless of his understanding, he still believed that she was somewhat overdramatic about the scenario.

Shadow rubbed his temples, trying to follow as Miss Koala was teaching the introduction to psychology. Shadow wasn’t one to let Rouge’s annoying ventures render on his mind for too long. He didn’t want to seem like a bad boyfriend—considering that he _did care_ for her—but the last thing that he needed was to be involved in her mess.

_How much mess can she really get into? _

Shadow sighed, not wanting to think about that mess. Knuckles would be able to keep in her check, right?

He scoffed. Was there anyone who could keep Rouge in check?

* * *

Rouge had thought taking French would be more comfortable.

It wasn’t like the language was going to be hard for her, considering that she could speak _fluent_ French, but it didn’t help that Professor Claire was already starting to give her writing material to analyse so that they could have a discussion about

The ivory bat looked for somewhere to sit before her teal eyes caught a glimpse of a magenta hedgehog at the back of the library, her chair leaning against the tall bookcase. The ivory bat smirked, enjoying the fact that Sonia the Hedgehog was in the library at the same time that she was. Maybe she could—

Remember your promise to Knuckles.

She paused for a moment. Technically she had promised Knuckles that she wasn’t going to interfere in _his_ love life, it didn’t necessarily mean that she wasn’t going to interfere in _Sonia’s_. Knuckles just happened to be a crucial part of Sonia's love life, so she wasn't really interfering with his. Right?

It seemed flawed, but it allowed her to do what she wanted, so it was perfect. The ivory bat confidently strolled towards the magenta hedgehog’s table before sitting in front of her. The Hedgehog pushed down her laptop screen lightly, before seeing the presence of Rouge, sighing and placing it back in its original position.

“Well, if it isn’t the magenta princess," Rouge said boldly as the magenta hedgehog closed her laptop screen completely; she gave a sigh of exasperation, knowing that the ivory bat probably wasn't going to go away soon. 

“What do you want?” Sonia asked irritated.

_Wow, I’m dealing with a bunch of sour-hogs today._

“Nothing much.” she shrugged before resting her chin on her palm. “Just missed you.”

Sonia didn't say a word, instead simply just raised a brow suspiciously. Rouge wasn't surprised at the magenta hedgehog's curiosity; considering that her and the magenta hedgehog weren’t exactly _friends_. Rouge knew that not many girls liked her; besides her core girl friendship group. Amy had claimed it was because of her flirty nature, and Rouge always rolled her eyes at that. So she has a flirtatious nature, and she mostly used it on Knuckles and Shadow, she did it on Shadow because she actually liked him and she did it on Knuckles because well, it was fun to get him flustered, although Sonia didn’t get that memo.

“Knuckles told me that the two of you were just busy this summer and needed space.” she confessed; she hastened to add, “Is that all it is?” 

Rouge may have an exterior that was non-chantant, but she did care about the people around her, especially Knuckles. He was her best friend, one of the people that she knew she could be herself around and not have to be ashamed for it. She did care about his relationship with Sonia, even though she wasn't Sonia's biggest fan.

"Yeah, that's all," Sonia stated.

Rouge didn’t miss the look on Sonia’s face before she opened her laptop. Was there something that _Sonia_ knew and she didn’t?; being left out of the loop was not her favourite thing in the world but for Sonia to know something about her best friend? It slowly made her blood boil.

_Slowly._

The ivory bat, not one to allow people to get to her, gave Sonia a smile before walking towards the other side of the library.

—

“Rouge, are you sure you’re not over-analysing this?” Blaze asked rationally as she took a sip of her green tea.

The two were currently sitting in the student lounge; Rouge, by the end of the grey couch and Blaze on the matching grey armchair. Rouge huffed at her friend's question; Blaze had always been the embodiment of calmness and collectiveness. She was a slender lavender cat—albeit not very tall—golden eyes with her hair usual done in a ponytail, allowing her red bindi to show. Her calming appearance to her relaxed manner and attitude; Blaze had always represented the 'rational' of the friendship, something that Rouge both loved and hated about the girl.

“No, she had this look that was like _I know more than you_.” Rouge scoffed. “I mean, Knuckles is my best friend. How can she think she knows more than me?”

“Maybe because she’s the who is _actually_ in a relationship?” Blaze let out bluntly as Rouge frowned.

"Look, I know Sonia's not your biggest fan, but maybe you’re making this bigger than it seems. If anything terrible happened between Sonia and Knuckles, you know Knuckles will tell you.” Blaze reasoned as the ivory bat huffed, hating the fact that her friend was providing sound logic and reason towards her.

Blaze was right, and she knew it. Knuckles had been her friend for ages, there was no need for him to lie to her, was there?

_No, of course not, this is Knuckie, you’re talking about._

This made her reflect on Shadow's words before homeroom. Maybe she had been slightly over-dramatic with the whole debacle. But she was allowed to care, wasn't she? This was Knuckles, her best friend and Shadow calling her overdramatic minimised her care, which left her with disdain.

"Yeah, Knuckles won't lie," Rouge instead answered, mainly as a form to not make Blaze worry. She knew that Knuckles would never lie to her, yet, she couldn't help but wonder if he was.

* * *

Lunchtime came quicker than Sonia expected.

Time frequently didn't move that fast when she was in school, but she guessed that was the side effect of having the interrogation with Rouge the Bat in your mind all day. The ivory bat always managed to push her buttons from calling her _magenta princess_ to inadvertently stealing her boyfriend, Sonia just couldn’t see the solemn appeal that came with Rouge the Bat.

The two weren't enemies per se; they had been somewhat friendly towards each other, because they were in the same friendship and the fact that Sonia was dating Knuckles. When Sonia slowly started realising that Knuckles had feelings for her, Sonia became somewhat hostile towards her, and Rouge's attitude didn't make the situation any better. It all went downhill when the first anniversary, when she finally realised her place in Knuckles' heart; she may not have hated Rouge the Bat utterly, but she sure did hate what the bat had done to her seemingly decent love life.

She huffed as got her lunch, analysing what it was supposed to be; which she later concluded was a poor mobian’s attempt at making macaroni and cheese. The cheese looked pale, and she was pretty sure that some of the macaroni had been undercooked. Greenhill College was excellent at many things, but unfortunately, it did not conclude the cooking. She sighed before taking two cups of grape jelly to compensate for what was probably going to be a terrible lunch.

She scanned around before seeing her friends on the usual two round tables by the window of the cafeteria, the view of the Greenhill College stadium prevalent. She frowned slightly as she saw Rouge on the table, making her debate if she should sit there or not. A part of her didn’t want to sit with her friends, but she knew that she couldn’t avoid this for long. Rouge was already suspicious about her and Knuckles’ relationship—the last thing she needed—and she was sick of avoiding her feelings. If not to suck it to Rouge that nothing was going on in their relationship, she at least owed it to herself to start moving on.

She let out a breath. _You can do this; the majority of them are your friends._

Sonia pushed through her nerves before walking over towards the table, small relief as her friend Amy beamed gleefully at her. “Hey, Sonia!"

Sonia let out a small smile; Amy was the embodiment of rambunctiousness and determination while also having a sweet and caring heart. She was a pink hedgehog with forest-green eyes. Her quills, in contrast to Sonia's, were worn down and currently straightened and placed neatly under her signature red headband. She was petite, but had a fit figure due to her swimming and cheerleading. Amy had been her oldest friend out of the gang, the two meeting in the 3rd grade. She still remembered, her complimenting her dress and Sonia completing her skirt, leading to the Amy calling them the ‘pink sisters’.

Amy had also been responsible for the friendship group. She had befriended Sonia's brothers quickly and managed to make friends with their friends. She had helped Blaze during the summer of 3rd grade during swimming camp; befriended Cosmo and Tikal during 4th-grade science class and helped Sally in the 5th grade as they were the part of the student council in Greenhill Elementary. It was the start of a great friendship group—albeit 5th grade was the time that Rouge had also been integrated into the friendship group.

“Surprised you're sitting with us," Rouge commented. Sonia didn't miss the sharp look that Knuckles had given her and the eye roll from Shadow.

“Coral wanted me to sit with her.” Sonia lied through her teeth; she had already felt bad about the whole situation. The last thing she needed was the ivory bat irritating the hell out of her, even though it was failing miserably.

“Well—”

“I guess that’s understandable.” Shadow cut in, stopping any words that could have potentially come out of Rouge. Sonia didn't miss the murderous glare that Rouge had shot towards Shadow.

Sonia was internally grateful; Shadow didn’t really like unnecessary conflict or drama and Rouge had—from Sonia’s observations--always been the queen of it. It made her wonder how the two of them could be possibly dating. Regardless, Sonia took her usual seat sitting in front of Amy.

The table got eerily quiet, much to Sonia's disdain; she felt Rouge's gaze on her, to which she was trying to ignore and saw Knuckles' gaze flick between Rouge and her, which she was equally avoiding. Shadow seemed nonchalant about the whole situation as he took a bite of his turkey sandwich, and honestly, she couldn't blame the Hedgehog. 

“So, how was everyone’s summer?” Silver asked awkwardly. Sonia didn’t miss the small smile that graced Blaze’s face as she commented. Blaze always gave herself an aloof persona, but she was pretty sure that everyone within their friendship group knew that it was easily softened by Silver. Like Sonic, Blaze was very upfront when it came to her emotions, but Sonia was pretty sure that something was

“It was—”

“HEY!” Amy interjected, interrupting Tikal from answering the question. Sonia looked to realise that Sonic had stolen a strawberry from her fruit cup.

He simply winked her, her cheeks instantly turning rosy; Sonia couldn’t help but chuckle. Amy had always had a crush on Sonic, it was one of the things about her that was so apparent it could coincide with a scientific fact. Sonia ever wondered where her brothers' feelings lied; knowing him for all of her life, she knew that he wasn't really expressive when it came to vulnerable emotions, but she also knew that he was always uncomfortable with the comment of Amy being around other men. Plus there was the fact that he enjoyed to tease and flirt with her a lot.

“You two are cute," Sally commented mischievously as Sonic turned away awkwardly. Sonia could have sworn that his muzzle was slightly pink.

“Big bro, are you _blushing_?” Manic teased, beating Sonia to the punch as Sonic looked like he was going to kill Manic at any second.

"NO!" he instantly retorted. "It's just boiling in here."

"In the air-conditioned cafeteria?" Shadow quipped out as Tails tried to stifle a chuckle. Sonic shot the yellow kitsune a glare as Tails gave him an apologetic look.

“Wow, he’s almost as red as Knucklehead.” Rouge teased as she glanced at the red echidna.

“Can Knucklehead stop being a thing?” Knuckles groaned as the ivory bat smirked proudly. “Nope.”

Sonia watched as Knuckles frowned the ivory bat who simply had nothing but a smile on her face. She didn't miss how Knuckles' frowned turned into a slight smile at Rouge's smile. She hated how watching him being in love with her hurt her. Sonia glanced at Shadow, who seemed to have a suspicious brow at the whole situation but didn’t bother to make a comment.

“Um,” Amy let out as she brought a small smile on her face. Sonia knew that Amy was a little hurt by Sonic’s straight denial of blushing, but she tried not to let it show, always trying to be the optimist. "I thought we girls could go to mine afterschool."

“That sounds fun.” Cosmo beamed. Cosmo was the embodiment of nature; calm and easy-going. A slim medium height green seedrain with blue eyes and long green hair, which was currently in a loose French braid.

"Just girls? A little bit sexist, don't you think?" Knuckles smirked as Amy gave him a glare, though playfully.

"Well, we don't see you boys inviting us to your hangouts." Sally defended proudly. Sally had always been the ‘tomboy’ of the group. She was a brown chipmunk with blue eyes and dark auburn hair that reached the ample of her back. Like Sonia, she had a slim athletic build, considering that both of them did the same number of sports.

“That’s because Rouge sucks at FIFA.” Knuckles stated boldly as Rouge gasped dramatically. Knuckles yelped out in pain as Rouge had a devilish smirk on her face, which led Sonia to conclude that she probably kicked him under the table. The banter between them was somewhat cute, Sonia admitted begrudgingly and made her wonder if the bat _did_ have feelings for Knuckles.

"I don't know," Sonia confessed. As much fun as it would be to hang out with the girls, she wasn’t really looking forward to hanging out with Rouge. Her whole plan for the last two years was to have a drama-free life, and Rouge was the centripetal force of her drama.

“Oh, plans with Coral?” Rouge asked innocently, even though Sonia wasn’t stupid and knew that there was nothing innocent about it. Sonia felt Knuckles worried glance on her and while a small part of her—a really tiny fraction—found it really sweet, the last thing she needed was Knuckles worrying about her with Rouge.

"It would nice, all of us meeting up before sports and afterschool activities start." Tikal piped up, diffusing any sort of conflict that could have happened. Sonia sighed. She guessed it would be nice, catching up with her friends and not having her mother try and console her about her love life. She loved her mother, but that was the last thing that she needed.

Sonia let out a small smile. "Yeah, I'll be there." Her reassured made her friends beam and Rouge have a slight smirk on her face. She was probably going to ask her more questions about her love life, which would make for some fun conversation.

She had guessed that her plan for a drama-free school year was taking a little longer than expected.

* * *

**Rouge – 1:30PM**

_Meet me at the stadium._

Knuckles was quite surprised at the sight of the text message; only because Rouge messaging him was the last thing he expected to happen, but he had guessed with the tension between Rouge and Shadow, as well as her and Sonia, she probably needed to talk to someone.

_Her best friend_ , Knuckles thought bitterly. The way he hated that word. He passed through the gym to get to the stadium, before going to their usual spot under the bleachers where he met the bat.

Under the bleachers was typically their usual spot, mainly when Rouge wanted to take a break from the rest of the group and just hang out with him. It was a bittersweet spot, while it did hold memories of the best moments of their friendship, the stadium was also the place where Rouge and Shadow became a couple.

_Fun times_.

"Surprised you came," Rouge admitted as Knuckles sat down Indian style in front of her.

“I’ll always come.” Knuckles said, immediately regretting how it sounded.

It was already bad enough that he was in love with her, the last thing he needed was for her to know. She looked at him with surprise, before giving him somewhat of a bashful smile, making her look more beautiful than he thought was possible. He loathed this; how even when he was slightly mad at her, she managed to always make him smile.

“Look about what happened at lunch—”

“I’m guessing you asked Sonia about our relationship.” Knuckles cut off, reminding himself why he was mad at her.

Rouge caring was one of the many things that he loved about her, especially because her caring nature wasn’t something that many mobians saw that often. He wasn’t just mad at her simply because she caused tension with Sonia, but mad at the fact that he didn’t know whether she was prying simply because it was in her nature, her attitude towards Sonia, or maybe she was jealous.

Knuckles inwardly scoffed. _Like the last one was ever going to happen_.

“Knuckie—”

“I told you were banned from my love life.” Knuckles reminded.

"Yes, from yours, not hers," she added. A proud smirk was on her face as Knuckles' frown curved into a slight smile.

“You’re really trying to get out of this on a technicality?” Knuckles stated, surprised.

“Depends. Is it working?” Rouge grinned wryly as Knuckles sighed with disposition. The bat could irritate the hell out of him—and she did, majority of the time—but he was still helplessly in love with her.

“ _No._ " Knuckles huffed, but there was a small smile on his face. "Did you really have to comment on it?"

Rouge gave the red echidna a distinct look as Knuckles scoffed at himself for even asking the question in the first place.

"Alright, I guess the way I handled it wasn't the best," Rouge confessed as Knuckles cocked a brow at her.

“Are you apologising?”

_“ No._” she huffed as Knuckles chuckled. Rouge had always hated apologising or having to prove in any form of way that she was wrong. It wasn’t in her nature, but the few instances that she did it, Knuckles loved to rile her up on it, much to her dismay and to his amusement.

“I’m just saying maybe my method wasn’t,” she paused before letting out a huff, trying to find the right word. “ _correct._ ”

“Wow,” Knuckles cupped his hands over his mouth as he pretended to yell. “Attention Greenhill College, Rouge the Bat has just announced that’s she’s—”

“Fuck off!” she giggled, her hand slapping one of Knuckles' hands-off his mouth as the red echidna chuckled. He couldn't help but smile; this moment mirroring similar times when it was just like this when he didn't have the worry of his feelings for her and her lack of feelings for him.

"Guess I have to apologise to Shadow now." she let out as Knuckles tried not to be disappointed, although it was failing miserably.

“On the bright side, the make-up sex will be good.” she winked as Knuckles winced. It was already bad enough that he had to see the two of them together, the last thing he needed was to hear about his best friend’s love life.

“Great, the last thing I needed to hear was about my best friend’s sex life.” Knuckles grumbled.

“No need to be a prude, Knuckie.” Rouge teased as Knuckles rolled his eyes. He glanced down at his phone to check the time; **1:50PM.**

“Ah shit, got Dr Finveitus next.” Knuckles groaned. Dr Finveitus, an annoying white echidna that was teaching Knuckles math for junior year and probably senior year as well; The echidna hated every Mobian possible and always made some link to the fact that he got a PhD in mathematics and it is being wasted on a bunch of college students. 

“Sounds fun.” Rouge giggled as Knuckles huffed, trying to pass off the slight blush on his muzzle as anger towards having to go for math class rather than noticing how adorable Rouge looks when she giggles.

“Well, I’m off.” Knuckles said, standing up as he dusted off the small particles of grass off his jeans. He started walking back towards the gym until he heard,

“You wouldn’t lie to me, right?”

Knuckles stopped as he turned around to the ivory bat, her teal eyes filled with intensity and curiosity. He knew that she was referring to him and Sonia’s relationship and how she thought there was more towards it; guilt began seeping its way to his heart. He knew that he needed to tell her, he _should_ tell her the truth, it was the right thing to do.

Rouge was his best friend, and despite popular conceptions about her, he knew that he could trust her, but there was no way that he was going to tell her the truth about it. It was better this way; him dealing with the pain of his unrequited love for her forever by being a friendship than dealing with the pain of knowing that his love was not and will probably never be reciprocated.

He gave her a bittersweet smile. “Of course not.”

* * *

_Well, a little bit more drama happens in this chapter! Sorry for the slow build-up, I’m still trying to introduce all the characters as well as the pre-existing drama_

_There’s a little bit of tension between Sonia and Rouge’s relationship as well as Shadow and Rouge’s relationship. ~~I think I enjoy chaos.~~_

__

_On the bright side, we had some cute moments between Knuckles and Rouge. ~~Even though I ruined it at the end with pain.~~_

__

_Why do you all think that Rouge doesn’t like Sonia and is being fiercely protective over Knuckles? Is it protectiveness or jealously? ;)_

_More chaos would ensue + future couples would start to make progress!_


	9. three

_Disclaimer: All the parodies of real-life products/real-life locations used in this story are used for fictional purposes of creating the world in this. It is no way mocking the products/places of real life. Also, as the creations belong to me, I will like credit for them being used if you wish to use them, you don't have to ask, but I will like credit! :)_

* * *

** Warning: mentions of sexual content **

* * *

**chapter three.**

* * *

**** _Round and Round_

_In circles_

_Like we've got no place to go._

 **** _~ Jorja Smith, Imperfect Circle_

* * *

**Knuckles had never been more excited for school to be over.**

Dr Finveitus double maths period had moved at a snail's pace. The teacher's bitter attitude towards the students plus Knuckles' simple lack of interest towards the subject made sitting in the class feel like an eternity. When the final school bell rang, Knuckles was the first person to run out of that classroom, not even caring that Dr Finveitus had decided to give them homework. Overall, the school day hadn't been too bad, considering that his love life being in a mess could have been exposed in a worse way, he found today somewhat decent. 

He stopped his movements when he felt a buzz from his left-side pocket, bringing out his phone to see a message from Tikal.

**Tikal – 4:01 PM**

_Hey, getting a ride from Amy to her place and will take the bus home. :)_

**_Knuckles:_ ** _Alright, have fun and stay safe_

Reassured of his sister’s safety and well-being, the echidna put his phone back in his pocket, before walking towards his locker to drop the books that he didn’t need for the work he had to do later on before seeing Sonia by her locker.

_Sonia._

This was probably the best time to talk to her, even though he had no idea what to say. He felt terrible, putting her in an awkward position. It shouldn't be like this, considering the two were friends before; he had gotten along swimmingly with her and her brothers and even classed her brothers as one of his best friends. He sighed, walking over to her, albeit with slight apprehension.

“Hi.” he let out squeakily, much to his chagrin. The magenta hedgehog closed her locker before giving him a small smile. “Hi.”

“You alright?” Knuckles asked, hating himself more if that was even possible; he had never really been good at starting conversations, and the fact that they were going through somewhat of an awkward phase wasn’t exactly helping their situation.

Sonia let out a bitter chuckle. “You’re terrible at conversations.”

“I know," he stated awkwardly as Sonia’s small smile was starting to increase.

“How come you didn’t tell anyone about us?” Knuckles asked

“I could ask you the same thing.” Sonia retorted.

Knuckles didn't know how to answer. Was there a correct answer? He could easily say that he wanted to spare her feelings, but he knew Sonia. She was headstrong and stubborn, any indication that he didn't think that she was capable of handling herself and he wasn't sure that he was going to hear the end of it. He didn’t want to say it was because he wanted to protect his ego, mainly because that made him sound like a jackass.

“Look,” she said as she grabbed some a textbook from her locker. “For now we can keep it a secret. I’m not in the mood to have a pity party either.”

The magenta hedgehog started to walk off because Knuckles went after her. “Wait!”

Sonia turned her, her blue eyes filled with curiosity and slight irritation as she looked at the red echidna; figured that he deserved that.

“I just want to say,” he started, before realising that he wasn’t sure _what_ to say. Some part of him wanted to apologise for Rouge's behaviour, but he knew that Sonia would only take that as him always defending her, which was one of the problems of their relationship. He didn't want to go with the cheesy _I miss you_ because she would probably kick him in the place where the sun don’t shine.

“I’m sorry.” he finally let out after what seemed like centuries of thinking of the right thing to say. It was the dumbest response, he had concluded after Sonia's lack of response, but he did mean it. He didn't want to hurt her, he didn't want their relationship to turn from a strong friendship turned into a lovely relationship into this mess, but unfortunately, it did.

Sonia gave him a nostalgic smile. “I know you are.”

Silence flooded between the two of them, but it wasn’t like at lunchtime, where it was eerily and awkward, it was more wistful, taking them back to the moment before all this mess happened. When he was still the shy boy who had asked Rouge for help asking her out, not thinking that it would lead to him falling in love with Rouge the Bat; the simpler times.

Sonia glanced at her phone before looking back at Knuckles. “Gotta go, Amy’s waiting for me.”

"Ah yes, the feminist rally." Knuckles teased as Sonia punched his arm lightly while she chuckled. She started walking before she turned around. "Be careful."

"Careful about what?" he asked stupidly. Sonia gave him a prominent look, saying nothing more as she walked towards the school parking lot.

—

“Silver’s got a penalty now. The stakes are high. The last five minutes, will he be able to beat Manic and make the new score three to two or will he be doomed to be in a draw and I will owe Shadow fifty mobiums?” Sonic stated dramatically like a commentator.

“You betted on my _demise_?” Manic gasped over dramatically as Sonic smiled. "Of course, I did."

“At least Shadow’s on my side.” Manic beamed as Shadow scoffed.

"Nah, I just know that Silver's going to fail at this," Shadow explained.

“HEY!” Silver glared at the ebony hedgehog who plastered a sardonic smirk on his face. 

Tails laughed as Knuckles rolled his eyes, taking another sip of his coke. The six mobians were currently in Sonic and Manic's house, playing an intense game of FIFA on Sonic and Manic’s PS4 in the living room. The score, now being two to two, brought on a bet between Sonic and Shadow, in which Sonic claimed that Silver would score and Manic would lose while Shadow insisted on the latter. There was a momentary silence before Silver made his move, hitting the bar of the goal as Manic yelled with glee.

“YES!” Manic cheered gleefully.

"Ah crap," Sonic muttered as he gave Shadow the fifty Mobium note; Shadow,smiling with satisfaction.

"Last time I have hope in Silver," Sonic muttered as Silver gasped in shock as Knuckles chuckled.

"Who's next?" Tails asked, and Knuckles started taking another sip of his coke.

“Shadow and Knuckles haven’t played.” Manic pointed out; making Knuckles stop mid drink. It wasn’t like Manic was doing it intentionally but playing with the ebony hedgehog wasn’t really what Knuckles thought of as a fun time. He was already slightly irritated that the ebony hedgehog was hanging out with them _often_ and also dating Rouge.

_But at the same time, if I win._

The mischievous part of his brain was convincing him willingly. It would be nice to be able to kick Shadow’s ass in FIFA. He may not have Rouge, but at least he would have the satisfaction of knowing that he could at least kick the hedgehog’s ass in FIFA.

“Oh, that’ll make a fun bet!” Silver played with his hands in a cartoonish fashion.

“I’m in on that!” Sonic grinned mischievously.

  
“I think you need to go to a Gamblers Anonymous meeting.” Tails chuckled at Sonic

“Hmph,” Shadow let out, ignoring the banter between the three mobians as he turned to Knuckles; “Are you sure you can handle it?”

_Really can’t wait to kick your ass you smug son of a bitch._

Knuckles smirked before placing the can of coke on the coffee table. "Yeah, pretty sure I—"

The sound of a phone buzzing interrupted anything else Knuckles had to say. The hedgehog groaned before taking his phone out of his pocket and glancing at the message; sighing, the hedgehog collected his leather jacket.

  
“Gotta go. Rouge wants to talk.” Shadow sighed, exasperatedly as Knuckles frowned. Talking to Rouge was one of the best things about the echidna’s day and Shadow’s attitude towards it as a chore made him sick to his stomach.

“Oh, Shadow’s going get some.” Manic teased as Shadow rolled his eyes before leaving the Hedgehog household. Knuckles shot daggers at Manic.

“Sorry,” Manic cowered awkwardly before looking at Tails. “Is he still glaring at me?”

Knuckles sighed. He wasn’t angry at Manic, mainly because he didn’t have a reason to. None of his friends knew that Knuckles harboured feelings for Rouge. Sure, they had teased him back in elementary school about their relationship, and a few comments that were made at the beginning of their college experience. Still, when he had started dating Sonia and Rouge started dating Shadow, the jokes decreased immensely—although there were still a few moments when the boys had a few laughs, much to Sonia's dismay.

“No,” Knuckles glanced at the PS4 controller. “Anyone wanna play against me?”

“I’ll play with you.” Tails smiled before getting the other controller.

“Anyone wanna bet?” Manic grinned.

Knuckles chuckled slightly, the chaos being arisen by the three hedgehogs on the couch being slowly muted by his thoughts. _On the bright side, the make-up sex will be_ okay. Knuckles tried not to have that thought in his mind, the idea of his best friend having sex with that arrogant asshole, but it was penetrating in his mind.

  
“Knuckles, you alright?” Tails asked worriedly, snapping the red echidna back to reality. Purple eyes scanned towards worried blue eyes as he gave him the best fake smile that he could muster.

“Yeah,” he reassured, in a voice that surprised even himself. “Just thinking of the different ways to kick your ass.”

“BURN!” Manic laughed as both Sonic and Silver rolled their eyes playfully.

“You’re on.” Tails grinned confidently.

The two Mobians chose their teams—Angel Island for Knuckles and Central City Tails—before kick-off started towards what was probably be a fun game. It was comforting, playing with one of his best friends and hanging out with the guys, even though the thought of Rouge and Shadow never seemed to leave his mind.

* * *

"Thought you were supposed to be at Rose's," Shadow said when the ivory bat had opened her house door.

Shadow was surprised when he had received Rouge's message. She hadn't always been the one to instigate the conversation whenever they fought. Usually, Shadow would just give up and apologise—mainly because he wanted to move on from the ridiculous argument that they were having—and then they will have sex. It had become a pretty mundane ritual whenever the two fought the concept of sex became a part of their relationship.

“Yeah, but I figured we should talk first," Rouge said, her voice alluring. Shadow knew what this was turning into and he can't necessarily suggest he didn't mind it; sex had always been one of the best parts of their relationship. Rouge moved to the side of the door, only the ebony hedgehog to enter her apartment as she closed the door behind her.

Shadow always believed that Rouge’s apartment symbolised the contrast in their personalities. Unlike his minimalist home, Rouge lived in a three-bedroom luxurious modern style apartment, coated with baby blue painted walls, a balcony behind the two tall glass stained windows that providing a skyline view of Station Square. Most of her furniture was either cream or gold embroidered. Looking at her apartment alone, it wasn’t hard to conclude that Rouge and her parents were interested in the finery of things.

Rouge sat on the cream couch, before patting Shadow flirtatiously to sit next to her; sighing behind he abided to her order.

“I spoke with Knuckles—”

“Great way to start the conversation.” Shadow snarled. He could never pinpoint his attitude towards the red echidna, but he knew that they weren't exactly best friends.

“—And I realised that my methods of prying into their relationship wasn’t the best.” she continued, ignoring his interjection. Shadow nodded, realising that that was as close to as an apology that he was going to get.

“Hmph,” he let out as Rouge displayed a flirtatious smirk on her face. She moved from her original spot to his lap, her hips moved sexily on his appendage, earning a groan of gratification from the ebony hedgehog. Rouge’s smirk grew wider.

“Hmph?” she moved closer to his ear, hips still rolling on his jeans as she breathed hotly, “Is that all I get?”

He huffed, her smile becoming more coquettish as she began kissing his neck, trying his hardest not to moan with satisfaction even though it was failing.

“C’mon Shaddie.” she purred, wickedly when she looked at him. He hated that nickname, and he knew that she knew that he hated that nickname, but whenever she purred it, he couldn’t help but feel drawn to it; Rouge had always her sex appeal, and she wasn't afraid to flaunt it. Not like he minded, considering that it was mostly for him.

He frowned as she smirked proudly, knowing that she had already won the battle. He crashed his lips into hers, their lips heated dance turning more lustrous and passionate by the second as she continued to roll her hips through his jeans, making him groan in her mouth. Without leaving her lips, he carried her to her bedroom before dropping on her queen-sized bed. After what felt like centuries, the two mobians let go, their breaths ragged.

The ebony hedgehog glanced at her lust-dazed eyes before taking off his jacket, his white t-shirt following as he was currently shirtless, before crashing her lips unto hers once more. She wrapped her legs around his waist, their kiss becoming more heated by the second. Rouge turned them over as she stopped the kiss briefly, much to Shadow’s dismay.

She smirked proudly, realising his dissatisfaction before taking off her shirt, revealing her black lace bra; she leant down, giving him a long passionate peck before moving her hands to his trousers. She unbuckled his pants, playing with his appendage through the fabric of his boxers as the ebony hedgehog, causing the ebony hedgehog.

Rouge looked down on lips; hands shifted inside his boxers as his moaning increasing; making Rouge smile, her teal eyes filled with mischief as she pulled him for another lust-filled kiss, his mind slowly going blank.

—

“You’re still going to investigate, aren’t you?” Shadow asked after a period of silence. The two were currently naked under her covers, both Mobians covered in sweat from the activity. The ivory bat glanced at him, her hair dishevelled as an effect of what had previously happened between them.

She let out a small smile. “You know me.”

“Hmph,” was all Shadow let out before another silence fell between the both of them. He didn't understand her crusade to find out why Sonia and Knuckles had broken up, but he had dated Rouge long enough to know not to question her when it comes to Knuckles' and Rouge's relationship; although he still had many questions.

Shadow did understand the concept of a best friend; he knew the importance of that bond between two people. After all, he did have it once, although it always looked back on with a heart-breaking fashion; but even when his best friend was still active, he never had the bond as close as Rouge and Knuckles.

He always wondered if there was something more going on between the both of them. After all, it wasn’t long before Knuckles and Sonia started dating that the ivory bat had shown some interest in him. Still, he always reminded himself it was due to their differing personalities; out of the two of them, Shadow was more resigned. He never really cared about the things that he shouldn't care about, while Rouge was the complete opposite. Despite Knuckles telling her his reason for the break-up, she seemed to think that there was something more. His brain started to wonder, did she generally believe that there was more towards their break-up or was it that she _wanted_ more?

_Chaos, I’m giving myself a migraine._

"No reason to be like that," Rouge said, breaking the silent atmosphere that Shadow was enjoying. "I’m simply doing this because I care for Knuckles.”

Shadow nodded, not caring about this conversation anymore; he wanted to believe her, considering that Rouge was his girlfriend and all, but there was a part of him that didn't, and it was slowly starting to bother him.

* * *

Knuckles was star-fished in his bed, drowning in his thoughts.

After hanging out with the boys and coming home to Tikal’s dinner of chicken enchiladas, Knuckles realised that the thought of Rouge and Shadow was still unfortunately poignant in his mind. He wanted to get over her, he rid, but every time he looked at her; every time she smiled at him; every time they shared a form of banter, the feelings will rile up, like a volcano building up to explode.

The sound of three taps on the door diffuse these thoughts before announcing, “Come in Tikal.”

The peach echidna opened the door, before closing it behind her; she was in her pyjamas, a simple white t-shirt with monochrome shorts and her fuzzy grey slippers. Her hair was in her messy bun as she gave him a curious look; “How did you know it was me?”

“Your knocking’s gentle.” Knuckles analysed. “Dad acts like he wants to knock my door down.”; the comment causing both echidnas to laugh. Knuckles sat up before moving to slightly to the right side of the bed, allowing Tikal to sit beside him.

“How are you doing?” Tikal asked, Knuckles instantly knowing that they had been a double layer to the question.

He guessed that Tikal and the others had figured out about the break-up, probably from Sonia telling them at some point; he did feel bad for not telling Tikal. He did love his sister, but the last thing that he wanted to put her in the middle of his relationship drama. It was already bad enough that he broke up with Sonia, the last thing he needed was for Tikal to know that he was actually in love with his best friend who was with another guy.

_Fun times_.

"Alright, I guess." Knuckles answered honestly. There was some layer of truth within that answer; he knew at least him and Sonia were slowly getting somewhere, back to a friendship. With Rouge, he wasn't too sure, but he wasn't going to worry Tikal about it.

“How was Amy’s?” Knuckles asked, changing the subject.

“Well, Rouge didn’t end up coming, she was exhausted from the _mind-blowing sex_.” Tikal air quoted as Knuckles grimaced, trying not to feel the pain of his heart. 

  
“And then, we ended up watching movies and chilling.” Tikal continued. “Also, we talked about boys.”

Knuckles chuckled. “Any boys I should know about?”

Tikal rolled her eyes playfully. “No, no one you need to _kill._ ”

Knuckles settled with a small smile on his face. He couldn't say that he was amazed, considering that Tikal didn't really have much of an active love life. Aside from a couple of guys that stated that she was one of the most attractive girls in the changing rooms—much to his chagrin—Tikal didn’t really have romantic interests.

_Her life is probably secure._

“Are you sure you’re okay?” she asked one more time, staring at him with worry. “You didn’t talk during dinner.”

“Tikal, we _never_ talk at dinner.” Knuckles reminded.

Their dinners were always like that; their dad would come home from work, Tikal would have made dinner, they would all eat in silence, and then their dad would kiss Tikal's forehead and ruffle Knuckles' hair before going to bed. He guessed it was his own way of telling them that he did indeed love them, Knuckles just wished sometimes, he could do a little bit more.

Knuckles sighed, his worrying sister’s face still pending. “I’m fine. Don’t worry, I’ll survive.”

Tikal didn’t answer, but he concluded that his answer seemed to leave her content as she gave him a sisterly peck on the cheek. “Yeah, it will all work out.”

Tikal had always been a beam of optimism, always wanted to see the good in things and situations; Knuckles always wondered if he could be like that, see the good in all situations and hope for the best.

Considering what happened the last time he hoped for the best, he figured it was best to stay in the realm of reality.

* * *

Rouge woke up to her mother’s screaming.

Rouge groaned as she opened her eyes; yellow rays peering through her window. She turned to her white bedside table, before checking her phone for the time _7AM_. The ivory bat huffed, before closing her eyes once more, using a pillow to attempt to block out her mother's words. Unfortunately, silk-covered pillows were not audible resistant to the sound of an angry bat. Rouge grumbled a swear word, admitting defeat as she removed the pillows from her ears as she sat up in her bed; Rouge didn't know what irritated her more, the fact that her mother was yelling at seven in the morning, or the fact that she usually woke up at seven-thirty.

“I’M NOT AGREEING TO THOSE TERMS RUBEN. I’M NOT THE SECRETARY THAT YOU FUCK EVERY NIGHT.”

Rouge rolled her eyes, of course, the reason that she was awoken from her beauty sleep was due to her mother and father arguing about their divorce. Even though her father left in the middle of her sophomore year, her parents' divorce had still not been finalised. She didn't know why she was so surprised, her parents had always been stubborn with each other even when they were married. It was a surprise that they even managed to last as long as they did.

Rouge sighed in defeat before finally getting out of bed. She walked over to her closet before wearing her red silk house robe and walking to the kitchen. She watched her mother prance around the living room, arguing with her father.

“RUBEN, THOSE ARE RIDICULOUS TERMS—YOU CAN’T DO THAT—WELL, ROT IN HELL YOU SICK BASTARD!”

Her mother huffed, throwing her phone violently to the cream coloured couch before turning around and jumping at the sight of her daughter; Rouge simply had a small smirk.

"I'm guessing you and Dad had a wonderful conversation," Rouge commented as her mother huffed, dusting off the invisible dirt on her navy pantsuit.

“Morning to you too.” Her mother said dryly. “I’m surprised you’re up this early.”

“Well, you did wake up the entire apartment building.” Rouge shrugged at her mother’s deadpanned look as Rouge went to pour herself a cup of coffee.

“So, what did Dad want?” Rouge asked as she took a sip of her coffee. She had always thought that when they got divorced, all this fighting would be over and she could have some rest, but boy was she wrong.

“Can you believe that the bastard refuses to pay for his credit card debt and claims that it’s _my fault_? I didn't ask the bastard to spend on that money on strippers." Her mother scoffed bitterly.

Rouge rolled her eyes. Her mother and father's relationship was always this way, even when they were married. Filled with arguments, disagreements and stubbornness; she knew deep down that her mother was secretly hurting from the affairs that he had while they were married and probably still loved him. Rouge, on the other hand, wasn't too keen on her father. He liked to pretend that she wasn't aware of his true nature, but she was, she knew that her father was a sleazebag and was filled with empty promises and although he gave her lovely presents on her birthday and Christmas, it didn't mean that she really cared for him.

“I don’t understand why you answer his calls.” Rouge scoffed as she took another sip of her coffee, sitting on the head chair on the dining table. “Maybe you—”

“What, _love him_?” She laughed disbelievingly. “Maybe that’s how you feel about your boyfriend but—”

"What?" It was now Rouge's turn to be incredulous. Rouge knew that she wasn't in love with Shadow, but she did care about him immensely. He was her boyfriend, after all, meaning that it was part of the criteria to care for him. She wasn't even sure if she believed in love and with Shadow, being a Mobian of logics more than emotion, she was pretty sure that he felt the same way. Besides, it wasn't like her parents' love life was precisely the romance story for the ages.

“I don't love Shadow," Rouge stated firmly. "I care for him, but not love."

“Ah,” she let out as she sat next to her before asking, “Is it Knuckles then?”

"MUM!" Rouge huffed as her mother shrugged innocently. Her mother always seemed to believe that there was something more than friendship going on between Knuckles and her, which Rouge found to be the most ridiculous conclusion of their relationship. Sure, she found Knuckles attractive, but it was strictly because she knew she was attractive herself and attractive people attract attractive people. It was simple physics.

“It’s a simple question.” her mum defended as Rouge rolled her eyes. The talk about love did make her think about Sonia and Knuckles’ relationship. Was that their issue, was one of them _in love_ with the other and the other wasn't ready? A part of her wondered if it was Knuckles, but she immediately put down the thought. Knuckles was like her, never really sure about the concept of love, considering that his parents’ marriage was a mess too.

She wondered if that was the problem though; maybe Knuckles was in love with Sonia but had fears due to what he experienced from his parents. She knew Knuckles, he was probably hiding himself from getting hurt, and as his best friend, she couldn't let him do that.

“ROUGE!”

The ivory bat jumped at the sound of her mother's voice, bringing her back to reality. She turned to her mother, who was now standing with her handbag, smirk all over her face.

“I said, I’m off to work now; you were lost in your head.” She had a malicious smirk that Rouge was not enjoying. “Have fun at school.”

"I won't," Rouge responded as her mother closed the door behind her. Rouge continued to drink her coffee, scoffing at her mother's thoughts. Her mother fully believed that something was going on between Knuckles and her, which Rouge found odd. Rouge knew Knuckles, and if he liked her, she would have known.

Besides, with her planning on testing her latest theory, she was pretty sure Knuckles was the last person that was going to have a crush on her.

* * *

**Rouge – 9:23AM**

_Knucklehead, got a free period?_

**_Knuckles:_ ** _Yeah, why? Wassup?_

**_Rouge:_** _Meet me at the stadium_

**_Knuckles:_ ** _Yeah sure_

Knuckles knew that it was most irresponsible of him to start misusing the point of a free period only on his second day of school but any excuse to hang out with Rouge the Bat was utterly worth it. He went through the gym to the stadium, going under the bleachers as he saw Rouge. She was in a simple sky-blue playsuit and her signature white ankle boots; even when she was dressed so casually, Knuckles still thought she was the most beautiful girl in the cosmos. He both hated and loved how deeply he was in love with her.

“You know it’s only the second day of school, we really should be using our free periods more wisely.” Knuckles scolded playfully as Rouge chuckled, before passing him the Moonbucks cup she had been holding. “Got you a mocha.”

“With extra sugar?” Knuckles asked as she nodded.

“Thanks.” he beamed as he took the cup from her. “Needed a cup of coffee.”

"You know what's in your hand is nothing more than hot chocolate, right?" she corrected as Knuckles narrowed his eyes at her.

“Don’t push me bat.” he threatened, albeit jokingly as Rouge laughed, her laugh sounding melodic in his ears. The two sat in comfortable silence for a while, before Knuckles was asked this question;

“So, Knuckie, what do you think about love?”

Knuckles nearly choked on his mocha slash hot-chocolate.

“Woah, don’t die on me.” she chuckled. 

“Sorry.” Knuckles cleared his throat. “Wrong pipe.” He glanced at her before asking calmly. “Why are you asking? Are you in love with Shadow?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” she teased, her usual smirk on her face as Knuckles tried his best not to get flustered.

He was keeping a calm exterior, even though he was a jumble of nerves inside. Was Rouge actually _in love_ with that ebony hedgehog? The thought of that made him grow hollow. Despite Rouge's appearance, Knuckles knew deep down that she would like the concept of love; she was simply blocking it out due to her parents' dysfunctional marriage. Knuckles did want that for her, but the last mobian that he would want her to fall for would be _Shadow._

“Love is a bit of a strong word.” she ultimately confessed as Knuckles let out a breath in he had been holding. Luckily for him, she didn’t notice.

“I’m certainly attracted to Shadow. I mean, he’s _gorgeous_ ," she emphasised as Knuckles was so close to vomiting, he could taste the cornflakes he had for breakfast. “I care for him, the sex is good—”

  
“Hearing about my best friend’s sex life at nine-thirty in the morning. _Awesome._ ” Knuckles groaned as Rouge rolled her eyes playfully.

"Don't be such a prude." she whacked him playfully. "Maybe I'm getting the steps to fall in love with him."

“Not really.” Knuckles muttered, although he noticed a curious look on her face, meaning that she did indeed hear him. What was he supposed to do now?

“I just mean,” he sighed before finding the right thing to say, “it sounds more like infatuation than love.”

“ _You_ know what infatuation means?” Rouge teased as she laughed at the deadpanned look Knuckles gave her in response.

“Ha.” he huffed. He may not have been the English scholar that Sonia was, but he wasn’t _that_ stupid. He did know some words.

"I'm just saying love is a lot more to that. More than sex and simply just caring about a person. Love is wanting to see and be with the person every day, it's your heart skipping a beat the minute they walk into the room and never wanting them to leave; it's your day immediately getting better the second they're around."

Knuckles felt Rouge’s curious look on him as he coughed awkwardly, taking a sip of his coffee. “Or something like that.”

"Hm," Rouge smirked. "Sounds like someone's in love."

Knuckles scoffed, forcing himself not to blush. “Please.”

"Really? Your love-struck monologue states otherwise." she grinned, a mischievous glint in her eyes. He hated how he always thought she looked beautiful, even in this moment, where he was trying not to confess his stupid undying love for her, and she was teasing the hell out of him.

Knuckles glanced at his phone to check the time. **_9:50AM._**

_Thank Chaos._

“Ah shit, gotta go for PE.” Knuckles stated as he placed his phone in his pocket.

“Wait you don’t get to—”

"Gotta go, can't be late for my first class!" Knuckles interrupted as he started walking away from her. He was currently trying to keep his cool, but it was failing _miserably._ Knowing Rouge, she was probably drafting all the people he could possibly be in love with, which was the _last_ thing that he needed right now.

_Maybe Rouge would respect your wishes_.

She hadn't been probing around for information about he and Sonia's break-up since their conversation yesterday and her make-up sex with Shadow—much to his chagrin—proved that maybe she wasn't that invested in his love life anymore. Knuckles tried to be influenced by these positive thoughts, but those thoughts came crumbling down by being reminded that Rouge wasn't someone who simply _moved_ on from things.

He didn't like this, he didn't like this _at all._

* * *

_This chapter is relatively shorter than the others, but I just wanted to say that the plot is moving! Sorry, the first two chapters were slow, I kind of wanted to introduce the world, the characters and their current situation!_

_The other character’s perspectives are coming! I’m just slowly building the plot and will need it to focus on these particular four characters for now…_

_Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!_


	10. four

_Disclaimer: All the parodies of real-life products/real-life locations used in this story are used for fictional purposes of creating the world for the story, it is no way any way of making fun of the products or locations. Also, as the creations belong to me, I will like credit for them being used if you wish to use them, you don't have to ask, but I will like credit! :)_

* * *

**chapter four.**

* * *

_And I hate to say I love you._

_When it’s so hard for me_

_And I hate to say I want you._

_When you make it so clear_

_You don't want me ~ Not in that Way, Sam Smith._

* * *

**Rouge had concluded that Knuckles was in love with Sonia.**

Rouge knew that she should have been listening to Mr Dixon, her drama teacher, going on and on about the history of drama and his love for William Shakespeare. Aside from the fact that Mr Dixon was sharing his interests for the arts and theatre being nothing new, and more importantly, nothing exciting, the thoughts of her conclusion towards Knuckles' feelings for Sonia was starting to formulate more in her mind.

Rouge rested her chin on her hand, her thoughts flooding into her mind. She had always found their break-up to be slightly off; an underlying meaning that she was missing as to why the two mobians decided to break-up. Their relationship was sickly sweet, always given Rouge a cavity with the mere sight of them. Despite Sonia and her having their grievances, she cared for Knuckles and simply wanted his happiness, and from his monologue of what love represents to him, she guessed that Sonia was what was making him happy.

Knowing Knuckles, he was probably too shy to confess his feelings for her; aside from his brute and robust appearance, Knuckles had always been shy and timid when it came to feelings. He wasn't an overly emotional person, which was one of the reasons she felt well suited to be his best friend. He probably bottled up his feelings about her for and end up choosing the easy route by breaking up with her rather than confessing his feelings for her.

Maybe what he needed was a simple push. Pushing people together had always been one of Rouge's favourite hobbies, aside from prying into her friend's lives, of course. Knuckles just needed a friendly guide from Rouge herself, who was the queen of getting the things is acquired. After all, she managed to get the grumpiest hedgehog on Mobius to be her boyfriend, she was pretty sure that she could get her best friend and his ex-girlfriend back together.

What would Shadow think about this, though?

Rouge huffed, trying not to think about that. Shadow wouldn't care, he isn't the jealous type, and he didn't seem that interested in Knuckles as a friend either. Maybe this would solve the animosity between the two of them, she knew that they didn’t hate each other, but Shadow often seemed quite dismissive of Knuckles—well, more dismissive than usual—and she did want her best friend and her boyfriend to be able to formulate a friendship. They didn’t have to paint each other’s nails and braid their hairs, but at least she might have been able to get more than a dismissive grunt from Shadow or an unemotional ‘I don’t hate him, stop worrying’ from Knuckles.

Hell, with the two of them in relationships, she was pretty sure that they could even double date and she’ll manage to tease the both of them, another hobby that Rouge enjoyed. Who knows, maybe even her and Sonia could even have a friendship.

“Miss Rouge.”

Rouge removed her hand from her chin, sitting up from her chair as Mr Dixon adjusted his glasses, his light blue eyes narrowed at her. "The second day of school, miss Rouge, and you were already in your own little world."

Rouge scoffed. “My world, _little_? Please.”

Mr Dixon's frown at her proved that Rouge's smirk was failing at its usual charm; she wasn't sure if it was the fact that it was the second of day of school or the fact that he didn't seem to care, but he only let her off with her warning before continuing to talk about Shakespeare.

“This semester, we’re going to start off with our favourite, dramatic theory.” Mr Dixon wrote excitedly on the board as the whole class—including Rouge—groaned with irritation.

Dramatic theory was not something that she was looking forward to as a student, mainly because she didn’t really care about what a bunch of mobians said centuries ago. She wasn’t really interested in the old versions of drama, the likes of Shakespeare and ancient times where the drama was only conducted and construed by men. She was interested more in Broadway and Mollywood. The iconic looks roles of Marylin Mondoe, Elizabeth Tiglor; the splendour that was present in Moulin Rouge and Chicago; the glamour that was highlighted in the Emmy’s and the Oscar’s, she had always enjoyed that side of drama. The modern and the stylish, not the old and the boring.

"Yes, yes, contain your excitement now won't you," Mr Dixon said wryly. "As drama students, you should be able to not only act but understand the drama that you're performing." That comment made Rouge pretend to gag.

"Anyway," Rouge didn't miss the icy look that she received from Mr Dixon. “Dramatic theory might not have been your favourite, but we’re going to start doing our first play in about three weeks.”

The groan of the students grew louder. Mr Dixon rolled his eyes, ignoring the disinterested looks. “and whoever gets the highest, gets the lead in the play we’ll be doing next.”

Cheers and murmurs grew among the classroom as Rouge plastered her knowing smirk on her face. Despite her not enjoying the likes of William Shakespeare, she did enjoy being the lead in plays.

She enjoyed being the centre of attention, almost as much as she enjoyed being the centre of information.

* * *

Knuckles was freaking out.

It wasn't hard not to. The red echidna had just openly expressed the meaning of love to his best friend, who he was currently in love with and was also obsessed with information. What if Rouge had already concluded that Knuckles was in love with him? What will Shadow do? More importantly, what will his friendship with Rouge become?

He was pretty sure that there wasn’t going to be much of a friendship to have, considering unrequited love tended to make things slightly awkward. He may be in love with Rouge and hate the sight of Shadow and her being a couple, but the last thing that he wanted to be the reason behind the couple breaking up. He was already slowing realising that Rouge’s investment in Knuckles’ love life wasn’t doing Knuckles any favours.

He groaned, trying his best to listen to Coach Guntiver teach their introductory to physical education. This was his main escape from one of the problems in his life, his father berating his interests in sports and trying to push him into the world of numbers and finances but instead, he was stuck thinking about another problem in his life, his mess that he called a love life.

_What if she finds out and tells Shadow?_

_What if Shadow tries to kill me?_

_What if she tells me she feels the same and breaks up with Shadow?_

Knuckles scoffed.

_You can have thoughts Knuckles, but they have to be realistic._

He knew that Rouge wasn't harbouring feelings for him and considering that her interests were the likes of Shadow the Hedgehog, there was no way that he would even be considered to be her type. No matter how many times she called him handsome, no matter how many times she called him Knuckie and despite him irritating him, it brought a subtle warmth to his heart that only she could bring, no matter—

“KNUCKLES!”

The red echidna jumped slightly, the sound of his name bringing him back to reality as he glanced at the large burly brown lion looked at him bewilderedly.

Knuckles coughed awkwardly. “Yes, Coach Smithy?”

He glanced at Thrash, the robust purple Tasmanian Devil who snickered as Knuckles rolled his eyes. Thrash, his rival in wrestling and also what he concluded to be a menace in society. The two had never gotten along, not since Knuckles become captain of the wrestling team.

_Great, in all the classes to sleep off in, it’s this asshole’s._

“Been calling you for almost two minutes. Seemed lost in your own world, is everything alright?” Coach Smithy asked, his light brown eyes filled with worry.

Knuckles was flattered that Coach Smithy was worried about him. He was usually a lovely lion, always wanting the best for the football team, but he could be quite harsh if people were slacking. Knuckles was grateful that he was helpful, considering it was only the second day back, but Knuckles wasn't really going to engage with his PE teacher—slash football coach—about the mess that was his love life.

“Nah, I’m fine.” Knuckles lied through his teeth, causing the lion to give him an odd look. Luckily enough, the coach didn’t seem to want to pry before continuing on with the lesson, allowing him to let a sigh of relief.

He was probably thinking too deeply about this, all he had to do was make up some lie to Rouge about how he learnt that from a movie or tv show or something. Maybe he could convince her that he had been watching one of those telenovelas and he was just reciting from them.

_I'm not a very good liar, though._

_Please, you’ve been lying to your best friend about your feelings for years._

He shrugged off that ridiculous idea. Despite him being able to hide his feelings for Rouge, Knuckles wasn't very good at short term lies and lying on the spot. So, what the hell was he going to do now?

Maybe she won’t even ask me about it.

Maybe she had forgotten about it, or maybe she was currently in yet another fight with Shadow that will end with make-up sex—he was trying his best not to cringe at the thought of that. The main point was that she won’t be thinking of him.

Even though at times, he really wanted her to.

“I’ve found out some new information.”

That sentence was enough to worry Shadow as he sat down on their table. Rouge always had this firm belief that she knew everything about everyone, and Shadow had an inkling feeling that his girlfriends' theory relied on a certain red echidna that seemed to be the headline of their relationship. It wasn’t like he was jealous—Shadow never got jealous—but it was irritating that his girlfriend seemed more invested in her best friends’ love life than hers.

“Let me guess, is it about Knuckles?” Shadow let out dryly as he glanced at what he concluded was a very dry burger and fries.

_Chaos, who cooks in there?_

“Wow, is the great Shadow the Hedgehog jealous of little ol’ Knuckie?” Rouge teased as she ate one of her apple slices.

“Tch.” Shadow scoffed immediately.

Jealously was a ridiculous emotion, he wasn't like Faker, who claimed that he didn't have feelings for Amy but showed disdain at any guy being remotely interested in her. He was Shadow the Hedgehog, a mobian of logic rather than emotion and he was seen as one of the most attractive guys in the school; not like he was very much into the partial victories such as appearances, but it didn’t diminish his confidence either.

"Whatever you say, grumpy." she frowned as his disapproving frown. "Knuckles is in love with Sonia."

“Did he tell you?” he asked, already knowing the answer. From their previous conversations about Knuckles’ love life—he hated that majority of their conversations have been about the red echidna—Knuckles didn’t seem to be really invested in Rouge wanting to know so much about his love life. It was mostly Rouge prying with failed ends; he wasn’t suspecting that this time was going to be any different.

"No, but I have my best friend's intuition," Rouge stated confidently as Shadow wasn't sure whether to laugh or look at her with disgust. He chose that it would be better for his peace of mind not to comment.

"And, I have an idea," she stated confidently as Shadow groaned. He was already picturing the hijinks, the messy shenanigans that he usually saw in all those romantic comedies that Rouge made him watch sometimes. It was funny, considering that the two of them always made fun of that trope in movies and nowhere there were, actually trying to exhibit it.

  
“No.” Shadow denied immediately.

“But—”

“No, Rouge, your plans never work.” Shadow reminded as Rouge scoffed.

“Oh please, I got them together the first time, I’m pretty sure I can get them together, again.” she smiled proudly as Shadow couldn't help but let out another groan. He was really hoping that he wouldn't have to get invested into her mess, but after over three months of dating, he had concluded that being involved with Rouge's messes of plans was an unfortunate by-product of being in a relationship with her.

“C’mon, won’t it be nice to see Knuckles be happy?” Rouge asked.

"Hmph," Shadow responded dryly.

"I'll take that as a yes," Rouge said. "If we get them to sort out their problems, we can finally go on double dates! And who knows? Maybe you and Knuckles will become close friends."

Shadow tried to ignore the proud look Rouge was giving him. He guessed that was what this quest towards Knuckles’ love life was partially about, Rouge’s need to make the two of them friends. He guessed it wouldn’t hurt to have some common ground with Knuckles aside from basketball; and more importantly, it would finally keep Rouge off Knuckles’ love life.

“You’re going to do your plan whether or not I agree to it, right?” Shadow huffed.

  
“Aww, you know me so well.” she winked before stealing a chip from Shadow’s plate. The ebony hedgehog narrowed his eyes at her as Rouge smiled innocently before happily eating the chip.

There were so many questions that he had towards this grand plan of hers. Like what the hell it was or if she was even really sure that Knuckles was in love with her and what if Sonia didn't love him back? He wasn't invested in Knuckles' relationships really, but his relationships seem to be blocking his relationship with Rouge, and he figured out that the sooner this was done with, the less he would have to be involved with Knuckles the echidna and his relationships.

* * *

Knuckles was bored.

The activities fair typically meant that he'll have to stand by the wrestling team stand, an obligation since he was captain of the team. He liked being captain of the wrestling team, he enjoyed telling mobians to keep their head in the game and yelling at his teammates was at times therapeutic, but he hated being by the stand and trying to convince people to join the wrestling team. Being suave and persuasive wasn’t really his thing, and it didn’t help that wrestling wasn’t really the sexiest of sports.

He sighed, his arm resting on his chin as he looked at the clipboard with the members on it. They managed to get one new guy, Bark. Knuckles looked quite sceptical at the name but realised that his name being Knuckles wasn't necessarily within the realms of familiar names. He dropped the clipboard before seeing Rouge and Shadow talking to Amy by the cheerleading stand.

He seethed at the sight of Shadow’s arm draped over her shoulder, their fingers intertwined. He, already knowing the hedgehog, was probably bored of the conversation between Rouge and Amy; Knuckles could admit the girls were probably talking about something boring, it still didn’t stop the hedgehog from wishing that it was his fingers that Rouge was currently intertwined with. 

“Yo, Knux!” Manic smiled, snapping the red echidna out of his thoughts.

“Hey guys.” he greeted as the green hedgehog was accompanied with Tails and Silver.

“Knuckles, you okay?” Tails asked worriedly.

"Yeah, just zoned out." Knuckles lied smoothly. He hadn't told his friends about his feelings for Rouge, and he was probably never going to. He already left terrible for himself, so did Sonia, he didn't need to add his friends to the pity party.

“Gotta any new members?” Manic asked.

  
“Just one, everyone else is the same as last year.” Knuckles answered before cocking a brow at the hedgehog. “You seem very interested.”

“Yeah, well, I’m just happy for anything that’s not school.” Manic confessed as Knuckles chuckled.

“What a surprise.” Knuckles witted out, casing Tails and Silver to chuckle.

“Anyway, I gotta go sign up for the track team.” Silver announced before saying goodbye to the group.

“Ah, I see the swim team stand.” Tails said, before bidding the group goodbye, leaving Manic and Knuckles.

“Joining any sports this year?” Knuckles asked the green hedgehog as Manic scoffed.

“Considering that all the coaches hate me,” Manic said. “I’ll probably find something else to do.”

“Hey, maybe you can start a glee club.” Knuckles chuckled.

"That does sound cool," Manic admitted. "Although, that sounds a lot like responsibility and effort, and I suck at that."

Knuckles rolled his eyes playfully at his friend. “So, what are you doing in the activities section?" 

“Honestly, Sonic’s my ride and forgot my ring pass.” Manic shrugged through a confession.

“Still haven’t gotten your driver’s license, huh?” Knuckles smirked as Manic frowned at the echidna.

“It’s harder for some mobians.” Manic grumbled as Knuckles cocked a brow, not believing the hedgehog in the slightest. Manic huffed, knowing the echidna’s expression was not one of understanding but rather one of humour.

“I’m going to disturb Sonic.” Manic huffed, leaving the echidna as he chuckled at his dramatic friend. Knuckles glanced in front of him to realise that the

The red echidna walked over the sports section before hearing;

“THE KNUXSTER!”

Knuckles knew that ostentatious voice from everywhere. He glanced as he saw Vector the Crocodile walking towards him. Vector, a green crocodile with gold eyes and was currently in a black t-shirt with blue jeans and black sneakers, his signature gold chain resting on his neck. Vector had always been a boisterous fellow and was known for being the 'party animal' of Greenhill College, and he was pretty sure that was not going to change, despite the fact the crocodile was currently in his senior year.

"Vector, how have you been?" Knuckles greeted.

“You know me,” he grinned. The crocodile placed both his hands down on the table, crouching down before the two mobians were eye-level. "Between you and me, having a party this Friday."

"Vec, the first week of school, hasn't even finished yet." Knuckles commented.

"Well, by Friday it will be, and we can party!” Vector reasoned as Knuckles rolled his eyes at the crocodile’s logic; he was pretty sure that he’ll never understand it, but he had learnt not to question it.

"C'mon, come with the football stance with me," Vector said.

“But I’ve still got—”

“Knuckles, be honest with yourself, you think anyone else is going to join?” Vector cocked a brow as the echidna glanced down at the clipboard before signing with defeat.

The green crocodile smirked at his friend. “That’s better!” He placed his arm around his neck. “The Chaotix have missed you.”

Knuckles couldn't help but chuckle at the name that Vector had given him and his friends. The Chaotix consisting with the members of Vector, Mighty the Armadillo, Espio the Chameleon and previously, himself and Julie-Su. He was seen more as an 'honorary member' because he hung out with Rouge or the gang more and his tensioned friendship with Julie-Su caused friction to the group before she moved back to Echidnopolis to help with her sick grandfather.

“C’mon, I’m still here.” Knuckles said.

"Well, I just figured since Julie, becoming close friends with Rouge and your girlfriend, Sonia, you’ve been keeping busy.” Knuckles didn’t miss the suggestive look in Vector’s eyes.

“I guess you could say that," he said awkwardly.

"Speaking of keeping busy, are you and Sonia—”

“Do we have to discuss my sex life?” Knuckles groaned as the green crocodile cackled. 

He appreciated Vector's company—the majority of the time—but he was _not_ in the mood to discuss his sex-life and love-life with the crocodile, mainly because it was a mess. He was in love with Rouge, him and Julie-Su aren't on speaking terms, and he and Sonia had broken up, but that was still under wraps.

“C’mon, I’m just jealous. After all, you’re getting some.” Vector teased as Knuckles let out a bitter laugh.

_If only he knew_.

“Excited for the new season?” Coach Smithy grinned when the two mobians reached the football stand. Knuckles shouldn’t have been so surprised, Coach Smithy was always excited for the new football season.

"You know it, coach!" Vector smirked before writing his name down. "Considering this is my last season."

“Last?” Knuckles asked, shockingly.

"Yeah, got a work apprenticeship after the first semester," Vector admitted. "Was going to do university but school isn't my thing."

Knuckles couldn’t say that he was necessarily surprised, in all the years of knowing Vector, he always had an entrepreneurial spirit, but was never really into the school itself. It was no surprise to Knuckles that he would choose a work apprenticeship over going to a university. A part of him wanted to question why he still had parties despite it being his senior year, but he was not ready for that conversation.

“Meaning that the captain spot is going to be open soon.” Vector commented, slightly smirking at Knuckles.

Knuckles had always wanted to be captain, he was already captain of the wrestling team, being captain of the football team wouldn't hurt either. Also, it would be useful for scouts looking for him next year, hopefully by then, he would have managed to tell his father that a career in accounting was never going to happen.

“Ah yes, try-outs will be happening before the end of the semester.” Coach Smithy said. “There’s some stiff competition this year, but I think you should give it a go.”

Knuckles cock a brow at the lion. Knuckles knew that Coach Smithy meant well and always wanted to see the best and potential in everyone, but Knuckles knew better. 

**Spike the Porcupine.**

He didn’t really know the Porcupine all that well. He seemed like a pretty nice dude, always hung out with Trevor Burrow who was also a pretty decent person. Recalling his memory from sophomore year, he wasn’t really sure if the Porcupine had it to be captain.

**Scourge the Hedgehog.**

Knuckles was incredulous and held back his laughter. Scourge, the resident ‘Greenhill bad boy’—or rather, the Greenhill douchebag—as the girls usually called him. He's typically known as a player and douche, hangs out with equally douche character Mephiles and pretty much had the personality of an asshole. He also was always in a weird relationship with Fiona Fox, who was also a terrible person in her own regard. If he wasn’t blowing off classes, he was probably not paying attention in practice and flirting with the cheerleaders, specifically Amy Rose, much to Sonic’s chagrin. There was no way that _he_ was going to make captain. 

Knuckles immediately frowned at the sight of the third name.

**Shadow the Hedgehog.**

_Are you kidding me? _

It was already bad enough that Shadow was with the girl that he was in love with, now he was vying for his spot at being captain.

_Why does this hedgehog always want the same things I want?_

“Interested in captain?” Coach Smithy asked a blue pen in his hand. He glanced from blue pen to Vector's excited face back to the blue pen. He felt a little pride that Vector was excited for him--probably because it could contain the _Chaotix_ generation—but nevertheless, it was nice to have the almost former captain's support.

_Also, the chance to beat Shadow at least something._

Bingo.

Knuckles smirked as he took the pen. “I’m _definitely_ interested.”

* * *

**THE HOG SQUAD**

**Sonia — 5:00 PM**

_Sonic, Manic, where the fuck are you guys? The fair ended a good ten minutes ago._

**Blue Idiot:** _Sorry, got stuck clearing up the school gym. :(_

**Sonia:** _Are you serious? Wish I didn’t forget my ring pass at home._

**Green Idiot:** _Cool your jets, whatever sappy romantic movie you’re planning to watch will be waiting for you at home. XD_

**Sonia:** _Must you be an ass? ( >_<)_

**Green Idiot:** _Considering I'll rather be at home relaxing than having Miss Jian breathing down my neck, being an ass is my only form of comfort at the moment. :p_

Sonia huffed, before closing the messenger app on her phone. In Manic's defence—a sentence that she will never like saying—Miss Jian was quite annoying, especially since the boys tried to skip assembly that one time in sophomore year. The magenta hedgehog sat on the steps of the entrance to the school, her palms resting on her cheeks. Like her brothers, patience wasn't a virtue that she shared, especially when she was on the one who was ready for a first.

“What you trying to do, live at school?”

Sonia turned to see the ivory bat looking at her in all of her glory; she hated that even in this particular moment, the hedgehog was currently jealous of her, her figure, the way that her make-up was placed on her flawlessly, the way her stance radiated confidence. It was no wonder Knuckles was in love her, but it didn’t make it hurt any less.

“No, waiting for my annoying brothers. Got stuck on clean up duty.” Sonia explained, unsure why she was telling her problems to someone that she didn’t necessarily classify as a friend.

“Ah, Jian?” Rouge asked as Sonia nodded.

"That tiger really is a pain in the ass," Rouge commented. "Don't worry, he's stalling someone I need to talk to.” 

“Knuckles?” Sonia asked, more bitterly than she had intended.

  
“Maybe.” Rouge’s smirk grew wider. “Why, jealous?”

"No," Sonia said somewhat defensively.

She wasn’t jealous, she was telling herself. Her feelings for Knuckles were going away—albeit slower than she wanted—but she wasn’t jealous of any romantic possibility between the two of them. Did it hurt the way that he looked at her? Immensely, but at the end of the day, she didn’t regret their break-up. She knew it was for the best, despite how much it was killing her.

“Sounds like you are.” Rouge shrugged innocently.

“Why does my relationship with Knuckles bother you?” Sonia asked, flipping the question onto her.

"Doing my best friend duty," she stated, before touching her heart. "Scout's honour."

Sonia cocked a brow disbelievingly as Rouge scoffed. “You can look puzzled all you want. I just care about my best friend.”

Sonia wasn’t dumb, she knew that the bat was looking for answers; answers as to the true nature of their relationship. It wasn’t as if she owed Rouge anything—Knuckles and her were best friends after all—if she wanted to find out about their relationship, she simply needed to ask Knuckles. She didn’t think their relationship had this much intrigue; she had thought by now that maybe people would have moved on.

_It is only the second day of school Sonia._

"I can clearly see that," Sonia stated dryly, awkward tension filling in the air. Was it possible that Rouge was angry at Sonia for something? What was going through her mind about how the nature of their relationship? It would be no surprise that Rouge probably thinks that she’s the villain in the story and she’s protecting Knuckles.

“Hear me! Hear me! Your awesome brothers have finally arrived.” she heard Manic announce as she glared at the two hedgehogs walking towards her.

“Seriously?” she narrowed her eyes.

“I’m sorry.” Manic cleared his throat. “Your awesome brother.” He pointed at Sonic. “And your awesomer brother,” He pointed at himself. “have arrived.”

Sonia didn’t miss Sonic’s eye roll. “Awesomer is not a word.” Sonia chided.

“Must you be an ass?” Manic frowned as Sonia smirked.

“Hey, you guys seen Knucklehead?” Rouge asked, glancing at Sonia. She knew that she was mainly asking that question to see if she was getting a reaction out of her, but it was not going to work.

“Yeah, said he needed to get things out of his locker,” Sonic answered. “Said he’ll be out in a minute.”

“Thanks, Big Blue,” she grinned, although her grin was mainly targeted at Sonia.

“Hey, um, we should get going.” Manic stated, feeling the awkward tension between the two mobians. “See you tomorrow, Rouge.”

“See you later, hedgehogs.”

“Everything okay between you two?” Sonic asked as the three began walking towards Sonic’s car.

"Yeah, why?" Sonia answered, rather quickly.

“Because you looked like you were about to murder her.” Manic explained. Sonia opened the car door as soon as Sonic unlocked it, sitting in the backseat seat, and she smiled saccharinely, "Don't worry, I'm fine."

She wasn’t too sure that her brothers believed her, considering the odd look that they gave her, but they didn't seem to press on it any; further, Sonic and Manic entering the car as Sonic started the engine.

* * *

**Tikal – 5:15 PM**

_Everything alright? Haven’t heard from you_

**_Knuckles:_** _Yeah, I’m good. Will be home soon. Had to stay till the end, and then Speedy made me and the guys clear up the gym._

**_Tikal:_** _Good thing I brought my ring pass today! XD See you soon x_

Knuckles sighed with relief, happy that at least Tikal didn’t have to wait out for him and managed to get on the bus back home; the red echidna exited school to see Rouge the Bat waiting on the hood of his car.

He didn't object to the sight of that—in fact, he rather enjoyed it—but couldn't say that he wasn't surprised. Nowadays, Rouge was either going home with the girls or Shadow, the last time they took a ride together was when they were going to get Meh Burger the weekend before school started.

“Sup, Knuckie?” she smirked, legs crossed as Knuckles chuckled, stopping the dirty thoughts flooding his mind and the blood from going down south.

“What a sight.” Knuckles chuckled as Rouge’s smirk grew wider. “Hope you’re enjoying it.”

He couldn’t stop the blush from appearing on his face in that moment as Rouge laughed. “Oh Knuckie, you’re so fun to tease.”

“Ha-ha.” Knuckles huffed, ignoring the pain of his heart as he unlocked his car, allowing her to enter.

“Aww, Knuckie.” Rouge pouted. “I tease with love.”

_Love. Too bad it wasn’t in the same degree, Knuckles thought bitterly._

"Yeah, I know." Knuckles forced a smile on his face as he started the engine, driving out of the school parking lot.

“Surprised I’m your ride today.” Knuckles admitted as Rouge raised an eyebrow at him. “Didn’t know you missed being my chauffeur Knuckie.”

“Don’t push me.” Knuckles commented dryly as Rouge chuckled. Knuckles continued driving, the two sitting in comfortable silence as they reached the end of the road, the red traffic light causing Knuckles to stop.

“Where are we going?” Knuckles asked, realising that he had no idea what Rouge had in store for the two of them.

“Green Hill Park," Rouge stated as Knuckles glanced at the road, trying his best not to look at her.

Green Hill Park, the place that they went to whether they needed to have a serious conversation. The place where they talked about their parents' divorce, where Knuckles had confessed his feelings about Sonia to her. There was a doubt in his mind that it was about what he had said this morning, he was hoping that she had forgotten about it, but of course she didn't, she was Rouge the Bat after all.

The light turned green as Knuckles made a swift turn to the right. Green Hill Park wasn’t too far from the school, but he was more worried about the conversation that he was going to have with her. Was she going to figure out his feelings for her; he had to confess, he didn’t think that he could hide his feelings for this long?

No Knuckles, you’re overthinking it.

The red echidna turned into the car park as he turned off the engine of the car.

“I can’t believe that we’re actually here.” Knuckles commented as Rouge cocked a brow at him as the two walked through the entrance of the park.

"You sound surprised," she said. The two walked to their favourite wooden table at the park, two long benches facing both sides of the table. Both mobians sat on the wooden table, the view of the honeycomb sunset within their sight.

“Yeah, I figured you’ll be with Shadow.” Knuckles confessed, the feelings of jealously rising up.

“Nah, he decided to be a grump and leave.” Rouge shrugged. “Plus, I wanted to talk to you about what happened at the stadium.”

Knuckles couldn’t say he was surprised at this point anymore. He knew from the moment he had made that annoying speech; Rouge was going to want to talk to him about it. He could still go ahead and lie, formulate some excuse that he heard it from one of Tikal’s sappy movies and he simply remembered it in the moment.

"I've got to say, it explains a lot," Rouge commented as Knuckles hid his nerves.

“Explains a lot about what?” Knuckles asked dumbfoundedly, trying his best to keep up with the innocent charade. Rouge frowned at him, seeing right through his act.

"C'mon, I know you Knuckie, you don't have to hide from me," she said sincerely.

Her voice wasn't filled with her usual flirtatious and teasing charm, it was honest and raw, something that he always liked seeing. He enjoyed seeing this side of her; the side that she didn't always project to the world. It was one of the reasons he had fallen in love with her.

Knuckles sighed. There was no way that he could confess now. No matter how much the orange rays of the sunset made her fur glisten, no matter how much her teal eyes radiated with softness as she looked at him, no matter how she managed to make her still be pink and glossy and all he wanted to do was taste them. He couldn't tell her that the speech was about her, and he wasn't sure that he was ever going to, but knew he had to say something.

“Rouge—”

"Look, I get it," she cut off as Knuckles gave her an honest puzzled look.

"I mean if I was in love with someone, I'll probably say that speech too," Rouge stated as she gave him a friendly smile.

“Wait, _what_?” Knuckles was in disbelief. She thought that his moving speech about love was about _Sonia_? He had nothing against Sonia, but that wasn't the girl that he was in love with. He had to admit, he was somewhat relieved she hadn't figured out his feelings but felt even worse that she thought he was in love with Sonia.

“Rouge—”

"You've got nothing to worry about. I talked to Sonia before she left school, mentioned that I was going to talk to you and she got _crazy_ jealous.” Rouge winked as Knuckles chuckled uncomfortably; Rouge seemed pretty content with the concept of him being in love with Sonia. Was he really going to go through with this lie? It was one thing to hide his feelings for her and another to not tell her about the break-up but to pretend those feelings existed with someone else.

“Rouge—”

“This will be great.” she cut him off once again. “We’ll both be in relationships and be all those cheesy best friends we make fun of.” 

Knuckles knew that he should be irritated that she was interrupting him every time that he wanted to talk, but it wasn't like he knew what to say. What was he supposed to say? Tell her that she was wrong and he was in love with her? Not an option. But was he really going to allow Rouge to believe that he was in love with Sonia?

_Would it be so bad?_

For starters, no one truly knows that they’ve broken up and we’re just in a bit of a stag in their relationship; plus from Rouge's description of Sonia's feelings, the magenta hedgehog might still be feeling something for him, but Knuckles was pretty sure that Sonia's disdain with Rouge has more to do with her views with the ivory bat rather than her possible feelings for the red echidna. He glanced at the ivory bat, the hope in her teal eyes increased his guilt. He didn't want to make her unhappy, but he didn't want to lie to her.

_But haven’t you been lying to her for years_?

He hated that thought, despite it being right. He had been lying to Rouge, by not telling him her feelings as well as lying to himself when he was still with Sonia, but if denied now, she was only going to keep on prying or tell him that he denied his feelings. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea, it wasn't like _he_ said it, _she_ concluded it and he simply just wouldn’t deny it.

“I guess.” Knuckles finally stated, succumbing to the lie. Knuckles knew that this was a bad idea, allowing Rouge to believe that he was in love with Sonia. This plan was probably if not in evidently going to fail, but he couldn’t help but feel like this was the only option. This way, at least Rouge wouldn’t have to reject him and leave his life.

He could still keep his best friend, even though he wanted something more.

* * *

_Yay, lie has started! One out of many…._

_Sorry it took a while for us to get here, I wanted to build the characters and their past! Anyway, I didn’t want to make Knuckles necessarily a bad guy, but he’s pretty much taking the easy route to solve his problems. What do you think?_

_(PS I hope y'all know who blue idiot and green idiot is.. :p)_

_I’ll see you all in the next chapter!_

_Queen Taurus_


	11. five

_Disclaimer: All the parodies of real-life products/real-life locations being used in this story are merely used for fictional purposes of creating the world for the story, it is no way any way of making fun of the products or locations. Also, as the creations belong to me, I will like credit for them being used if you wish to use them, you don't have to ask, but I will like credit! :)_

* * *

**chapter five.**

* * *

_We’re running on fumes_

_But we’ll make it through the night_

_It’s not love_

_But it’s better than dreaming ~ Fumes, Eden featuring Gnash_

* * *

**Sonia couldn’t focus.**

She had been trying for what seemed to be a century to focus on her mediation app, but the only thing that was on her mind was the smug look on that annoying Bat's face. The Bat made her blood boil, and made Sonia seethe; it was already bad enough that she was responsible for ruining her relationship, now she had to deal with her prying into it?

“Now, close your eyes, feel the—”

“Oh, shut up.” she hissed, closing the app as she put her phone on her bedside table, falling onto her bed. She had thought that her being in a calmer state of mind will help her forget about things, but it didn’t seem to be working in the slightest; she knew that she had a bit of a temper, but she never knew that someone could make her so angry at the bear sight of them. Rouge the Bat had decided to cross that line for her.

_It’s only two more years_.

That was the only thought that provided her with some joy. Two years can fly by, before she knew it, she was in university that didn't have to deal with Rouge the Bat ever again. Maybe she'll go to a university outside Station Square, have a fresh start, and all this drama will be behind her.

_Alright, I'm just dramatic._

She knew that she only broke up with Knuckles, but it did hurt. It hurt that he was pining over someone that she wanted to strange; it hurt her that said mobian that she wanted to strangle happened to be one of the most attractive girls in Greenhill College; it hurt her that Knuckles never looked at her the way that he looked at Rouge. She frowned as all those thoughts came flooding into her mind, was she jealous of Rouge the Bat?

_Ugh._

She hated this, hated that the thought of being jealous of the narcissistic Bat was on her mind, but she mostly hated that there was a part of her—larger than she would admit—that was, indeed, jealous of her.

**KNOCK KNOCK.**

“Who is it?” Sonia asked as she started to sit up on her bed.

“Mum.”

“Come in.”

A slender purple hedgehog with a peach muzzle and blonde hair walked into the room, her blue eyes glancing at Sonia kindly as Sonia gave her a faint smile.

“Hey mum, you’re back early?” Sonia asked.

“Beauty of doing the shift at five in the morning, get to leave early." her mum smiled as she sat on the edge of her bed. “You alright? Normally by now, you’ll be fighting with Sonic and Manic over what to watch on TV.”

Sonia chuckled, although with a slight bitter undertone. She wondered if she should tell her mum about her and Knuckles, after all, her mother did really like the two of them together, but she knew her mother. If she found out about her and Knuckles, she’ll give her the sympathy looks for a lifetime and probably try and poison Knuckles’ food if she was ever around when he came over.

“Yeah, I’m fine, just wanted to be by myself.” Sonia lied smoothly.

“Really, or did you just want space to talk to your boyfriend?” Sonia didn’t miss her mother’s unabashed wink at her, causing Sonia to want to sink into the floor.

“ _Mum!_ ” Sonia huffed; her cheeks slightly rosy as her mother chuckled.

"Oh relax, I was young once, too." she smiled. "Alright, I'm going to start with dinner."

She got up from Sonia’s bed, walking towards the white wooden door before turning around, looking slightly concerned. “Everything alright?”

Sonia looked at her mother, her eyes glancing at her worriedly as Sonia mustered up the best fake smile that she brings, ignoring the growing pit of guilt growing inside of her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she reassured as her mother nodded, before leaving her room and closing the door behind her.

Sonia sighed before grabbing her phone and strolling through Wisptagram, doing her best to ignore the pit in her stomach.

* * *

Shadow was going to kill someone.

He knew that he had the façade of pretending not to enjoy anything, but if there was one thing that he enjoyed, it was his peace and quiet. So, when his phone started ringing and after him checking the time to see that it was _one-thirty in the morning_ , Shadow was on the brink of murder. He groaned as he sat up slightly, removing his black S’phone XI from the charging port as he glanced at the caller ID.

**Rouge.**

He shouldn’t have been surprised; she had a tendency of calling him at ridiculous hours. He still remembered the time she called him at two in the morning to rant about how an actress shouldn’t have gotten her Oscar, making Shadow have to listen to an hour rant about it.

Sighing he picked up the phone. “Hello.”

_"Hey, Shaddie."_ He could pick her signature grin resting her phone.

"It's one-thirty in the morning," Shadow grumbled, as he turned to his back, facing his ceiling.

_"I know, but I have important information,"_ Rouge stated.

“That couldn’t wait until morning?” Shadow commented.

_“Oh, don’t be such a grump.”_ She dismissed as Shadow rolled his eyes.

_Hard not to be when you’re calling me at one-thirty in the morning!_

“What’s the important news?” Shadow asked, his tone dry.

_"Knuckles is in love with Sonia,"_ Rouge stated proudly as Shadow had a stone expression.

"Okay," Shadow asked dryly.

_"You could at least be happy,"_ Rouge stated, the anger in her tone was prevalent.

“I thought this was just your best friend intuition.” Shadow reminded, trying his hardest not to come across condescending.

_"Yeah, well, I went with him to Green Hill Park after school and practically confessed,"_ Rouge explained simply.

“You waited for him after school?” Shadow asked, more shock in his voice than intended.

_"Yeah, not like we were going to hang out after school,"_ Rouge stated somewhat defensively.

Shadow frowned. It wasn't his fault that he would instead do something that _he_ wanted rather than do what _she_ wanted for the millionth time. The ebony hedgehog sighed, using his left hand to rub his temples. He certainly wasn’t in the mood for a fight. Especially now.

"I'm happy for you," Shadow stated dryly.

_"Could at least be more convincing,"_ Rouge stated bitterly.

“I don’t know what you want me to say.” Shadow shrugged. She knew very well that he and Knuckles weren’t friends, he wasn’t even sure they could be classed as acquaintances, they were more like people who were associated with each other and could occasionally make fun of Sonic or Silver.

Whatever _that_ was called.

_“Could be genuinely happy. Must you always be a grump?”_

_When you provide me with unnecessary information at a ridiculous hour, yes._

“What do you want me to say? Congrats? Wanna pop a bottle of champagne? You’re becoming obsessed with this relationship—”

_“Obsessed_?” she stated, incredulous and annoyed.

“Rouge, what I mean was—”

_"No, I get it. I'm crazy by trying to make my best friend and his girlfriend happy."_

“Rouge—”

**CALL ENDED.**

Shadow groaned, placing his phone back on the charging port. He knew that he should have been thinking about the fact that he would have to deal with Rouge and this fight later, but honestly, the ebony hedgehog just needed some sleep.

—

Yellow rays seeped through his grey curtain as Shadow groaned, turning the opposite direction to gain a few more minutes of sleep. Unfortunately, the sound of his alarm made the ebony hedgehog sigh with defeat, before pressing the off button, his ruby eyes opening slowly.

Another day of school meant seeing Rouge, which meant dealing with the aftermath of their fight a couple of hours ago. Fighting with Rouge seemed to be a crucial part of their relationship, more substantial nowadays due to her sudden investment in the love life of her red Knucklehead of a best friend.

He didn’t understand why she was so pushy about his love life. From what she had been telling him, it didn't seem like he was in favour of Rouge being in his love life, although he didn't seem to vocalise this view that much. Maybe Shadow was wrong, maybe Knuckles _did_ want Rouge to be in his love life.

Or maybe he wanted to date her.

The thought had never indeed left Shadow's mind, much to his annoyance. He still remembered how they acted on during lunch on the first day of school, the banter between the two of them smooth and sickening. He wasn’t envious of their relationship, but he was fishy about it; he may not have been the most social and emotional mobian in the room, but that doesn't mean the ebony hedgehog didn't know to spot emotions when he saw them.

Shadow wasn’t blind, he knew the echidna never liked when Shadow took Rouge away from him when they were in conversation, he knew that his mood changed immediately he entered the room. Rouge claimed that it was because Knuckles was reserved, just like him, but Shadow was never too sure about that excuse.

_Ugh, too many thoughts at seven._

He sighed, getting up from the bed as he decided to make himself a cup of coffee. He sighed as he walked downstairs to the kitchen, opening the overhead cabinet as Shadow got the coffee beans, pouring them into the coffee maker as he pressed the button, the only sound in the room was the grinding of the coffee maker.

"Morning, son." His mother greeted, her blue eyes beaming.

“Morning mother.” he groaned as the sound of the grinding of coffee stopped. Shadow always wondered how he could look like his mother when he was nothing like her; she was a slim, tall black hedgehog with red highlights, tan muzzle but she was sweeter and kinder than he could ever be.

“You alright?” she asked worriedly.

"Yeah, just had a late night," Shadow said as his mother still looked at him worriedly. He gave her a small smile, reassuring her that everything was indeed alright. He hated worrying his mother, especially after what they've been through a couple of years back. The last thing he needed was for her to be worrying about him.

“Nothing a little coffee can’t fix.” he shrugged as he poured the coffee into his signature terminator mug.

“So, where’s father?” Shadow groaned out. “Still in bed?”

  
“Actually, he didn’t come home from work.” his mother confessed, Shadow frowning as his mother looked shamefully at the ground. “He said he was working late.”

“Mother—”

“Your father loves us.” she cut off. “He just shows it unconventionally.”

Shadow looked at his mother worriedly, wondering if she was reassuring him or reassuring herself. He knew his father, his father didn’t care an ounce about them, considering that her and Shadow did most—if not all—the work in the house, and the only time his father came home was to either come home drunk or complain about something in the house.

"I've got to get to work," she said, kissing his cheek. "Have a good day at school."

_Hmph, that’s not happening._

“Oh, I might be a little late. Your father forgot to do some of the grocery shopping and—”

“I’ll do it.” Shadow cut off as his mother gave him a sympathetic look.

"Love you." she smiled as she dropped the sheet of paper, air-kissing him goodbye as she left.

Shadow groaned as he picked the paper from the dining table as he looked at the list. From this, it looked like the only food that they had in the house was coffee.

_Wow today is already starting like crap._

* * *

**STATION SQUARE AVENGERS**

**Sonic – 7:15AM**

_Yo Guys, you seen Vector’s party poster on Chao-Face?_

**Silver _:_** _Yeah, looks like it’s going to be cool._

**Manic:** _Cool? It's probably going to be awesome! We're all going, right?_

**Tails:** _I don’t see why not._

**Knuckles:** _I don’t know._

**Sonic:** _What do you mean? Aren’t in the Chaotix? Don’t you legally have to there? XD_

**Knuckles:** _First, I’m an honorary member, and second of all, it's a group Vector made up. It's not a blood brotherhood._

**Sonic:** _Huh, ya, sure about that? :p_

**Shadow:** _Nice to know that Knucklehead is the grump, not me._

**Manic:** _See, even Shadow wants to go! Knuckles you’re going! It’s our first party of the school year, we gotta be there!_

**Tails:** _Imagine if you were this serious about school. XD_

**Manic:** _I’m serious about school, in a way._

Knuckles sighed as he couldn’t help but think about Shadow’s message. He could imagine the smug look on the hedgehog’s face, making him rile up with rage. Vector’s party did look cool and was probably going to be fun, but he wasn’t sure he was going to go, considering that there was a high chance that he could possibly be _dead_ by Friday.

He still had no plan in how he was going to tell Sonia that he allowed Rouge to believe the two of them were in love. He still remembered her anger on the day that they broke up, imagine it _now_? He shivered at the thought as he took a spoonful of his cereal.

"Your phone is buzzing like crazy," Tikal commented as she walked downstairs. "I'm guessing the guys talking about the party."

“Yeah, Manic is _really_ excited.” Knuckles managed to chuckle out as Tikal giggled.

“Girls excited?” Knuckles asked.

“Very. Rouge claims that she has some 'magic' to do at this party." Tikal started as Knuckles faked a smile. He knew Rouge long enough to know that she was planning to do something about he and Sonia's relationship at this party; he wasn't exactly sure what he was going to do, but Knuckles knew he had to do something.

“Knuckles?” Tikal said as Knuckles was brought by from his thoughts. He glanced at his sister, her cobalt eyes looking at him with bewilderment and confusion.

“You alright?” Tikal asked.

Knuckles smiled. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Something that he had been saying a lot of lately.

* * *

"Excited for Vector's party?" Amy asked as she and Sonia were walking to English class.

It was no surprise that the crocodile’s party spread like wildfire after since the post on Chao-Face. Sonia herself had never been a massive fan of the crocodile, his attitude always seemed rather obnoxious to her, but Knuckles and her brothers seemed to like him so by default, she had to deal with him. As much as she hated to admit it, she did enjoy his parties, despite his annoying personality.

"Guess you could say that," Sonia replied absent-mindedly, causing her pink friend to cock a brow.

“Are you alright? You’ve been acting weird since school started.” Amy gasped at a thought. “Did you get a bad horoscope for the week?”

Sonia chuckled, internally reminding herself how much Amy cared for horoscopes and tarot readings before looking at her friend’s expression. Her jade green eyes were filled with worry as guilt started to seep through her. Amy was one of her best and oldest friends. She did have a right to know the truth. Despite Amy being an optimist—especially when it came to love—she was also understanding, and she knew that if she told Amy, Amy would never judge her.

_I should tell Amy. But I can’t deal with pitting friends against each other. As much as Amy is my friend and I love her, she’s equally Rouge’s friend._

As much as she hated to admit, she knew that there was a slight chance that Amy could potentially tell Rouge. Amy and Rouge were quite close—much to her dismay—and considering how much Amy valued friendship, she knew that her telling her was going to make her feel guilty, and that was the last thing that she wanted.

"Nah, I'm good," she reassured as the two mobians took the two seats on the middle row.

Amy furrowed her eyebrows. “Are you—”

“Hello, students.” Miss Nephthys, a tall white and purple vulture said, sporting her usual black and white pantsuit.

Sonia was internally grateful that Miss Nephthys walked in that the moment that she did. She wasn’t sure how much of Amy’s investigation she could handle without exploding into a pile of guilt.

She will tell Amy. She will tell her friends. She will tell her brothers, eventually.

Even though she wasn’t too sure when actually eventually would be.

* * *

“What is a business? This question might sound ridiculous to a lot of you out there but all of your definitions of what you think a business is are wrong, in actuality—”

Knuckles zoned out as the owl in the video continued talking about what a business really is. He glanced at Mr T.W. Barker, who himself seemed utterly bored with the video and was on his phone. He shouldn’t have been surprised; Mr Barker wasn’t exactly known for his refined teaching skills. It was a surprise that he still managed to be a teacher this year.

“Psst!”

Confused, Knuckles glanced to his right, where the sound had been produced as he saw Manic grinning as he pointed at his phone on the table; realising that it indicated that he had sent him a text message. Seeing that Mr Barker was really enjoying the contents of his phone and none of the other mobians in the class was paying attention, he sighed as he picked his phone up from his pocket.

**Manic – 9:30AM**

_You are going to Vector’s, right?_

**Knuckles:** _Told you, I don’t really think I’m in the mood to party._

**Manic:** _Are you serious? This is a Vector party; you’ll be crazy not to go. Did my sister put you up to this?_

**Knuckles:** _No, why would you think that?_

**Manic:** _Because my sister is a buzzkill. :p So if not that, then what?_

Even though he wanted to tell Manic the truth, he had already dug himself quite a hole with Sonia. The last thing he needed was for Manic to be involved and to potentially tell Sonic.

**Knuckles:** _No reason. I’ll go._

**Manic:** _Alright, it’s going to be AWESOME!_

He knew it was going to be something, but _awesome_ was the _last_ word that was on his mind. He still hadn't seen Rouge today but considering how opposite Sonia and Rouge were from each other; he was pretty confident that Rouge and Sonia wouldn't see each other anytime soon, didn't mean that he still didn't have to deal with the mess.

He just wished it wouldn’t be as messy as he was imagining.

* * *

Sonia planned for media studies to be a peaceful class.

It was one of the more underappreciated subjects in the college, meaning that she wouldn’t have to deal with a lot of mobians and more importantly, she didn’t have to deal with any member of the gang. She loved them—most of them—but the last thing she needed was for more questions about her love life. Unfortunately for her, seeing Rouge the Bat enter the classroom with her classic smirk made her frown, and it didn’t help that Coral was sick today.

“This seat taken?” she asked.

“Unfortunately, no," Sonia answered dryly. Regardless, the ivory bat had her glossy smirk as she sat beside her.

“How’ve you been, magenta princess?” Rouge asked as Sonia frowned. She hated that nickname, especially coming out of _her_ mouth.

“Must you always call me that?” Sonia hissed.

"Someone's feisty today." Rouge grinned as Sonia frowned. She hated how she had such a playful attitude around her, acting like she didn't have a significant impact on her love life. Acting like she didn't have her ex-boyfriend wrapped around her finger.

“What do you care?” she asked bitterly.

“Contrary to your opinion, I do care for your happiness, considering your happiness is linked to a special red echidna.” Rouge winked.

Sonia was puzzled. “What are you talking about?”

"Oh, just some juicy information I've concluded about your relationship," she stated. "But no worries, your secret is safe with me."

_What secret_? Sonia wondered if Knuckles had told her the truth about their relationship, but if she knew Rouge, she wouldn’t have been this friendly with her; their conversation would have been filled with more interrogation and maybe even some accusation. What on Mobius was Knuckles telling her about their relationship?

“What se—”

"Hello, class!" Miss Breezie, a tall, slim teal hedgehog with peach skin, long teal quills with blue tips announced as she placed her handbag on the table. Miss Breezie, the teacher that was known to be the most attractive in the school; she was confident, attractive, flirty but also condescending and sardonic.

“Welcome to media studies," she announced confidently in her usual red business suit. "Hopefully, some of you would be able to achieve something in this career path. Others, I’m assuming, are looking for an easy grade.”

Sonia heard Scourge the Hedgehog scoff, allowing Sonia to conclude that Miss Breezie’s snarky comment was made was targeted at him.

Miss Breezie walked over to him, both hands placed on his table as her eyelids lowered, revealing her purple eyeshadow. "Problem?”

Scourge gulped. "Not in the slightest." Miss Breezie winked at him as Sonia didn't know what disgusted her more, the fact that the guys at the school found her attractive or the fact that she took the joy out of flirting with teenagers.

“Relax, she’s just flirting with him, she’s not _in_ love with him," Rouge commented as Sonia sent her a glare. 

"Never concluded that," Sonia stated, her tone more defensive than she intended.

“Just wanted to reassure you.” she shrugged innocently as Sonia glanced at the ivory bat, who simply gave her a wink as she faced the board.

“Alright, the first lesson of the day, the semiotic theory, the study of signs.” she wrote on the board. Sonia tried to focus on what Miss Breezie started saying, but she was lost in Rouge's words. Reassuring her that flirting didn't mean someone was in love with someone. What did that mean? What did that—

_Fuck._

She had a thought, but she was simply hoping Knuckles wasn’t that stupid.

* * *

So far, Knuckles seemed to be surviving the school day.

It was a bit of an over-exaggeration, considering it was only break-time, but nevertheless, he had two hours of a drama-free zone, which was more than he could say for the other days. He sighed, walking over to the student lounge to get a snack only for him to be dragged into an empty geography classroom to an angry Sonia.

_Fuck_.

The magenta hedgehog was glaring at him, practically glowing with fiery anger. Knuckles gulped, Rouge had managed to get to her; initially, he was wondering what class or what on Mobius had decided to make the two of them run into each other but considering she was still glowing with anger, he figured he needs to focus on something else. 

“Anyone tell you; you look kinda cute when you’re mad?” Knuckles teased as her frown grew. They weren’t together anymore; he couldn’t smooth talk her like he used to—not like he was very good at it or that it really worked.

“What on Mobius does Rouge think about our relationship?” Sonia said, arms crossed as Knuckles sighed. He knew that this was going to happen; eventually, he just figured that he would have slightly more time.

“She kinda thinks we’re in love.” Knuckles let out.

“ _Kinda? ”_ Sonia let out; her tone dangerous.

“Totally.” Knuckles managed to let out, Sonia’s angry expression exemplified.

“And why does she think that?” she hissed as Knuckles gulped.

"Because I didn't deny it when she said it."

“ _Knuckles! ”_ Sonia snarled. He wasn't sure if she was as angry as she was on the day of their break-up, but he knew it certainly rivalled it. Saying it out loud and looking at the rage portrayed on her face, Knuckles knew how ridiculous this all was; he had already been aware—thanks to the reminder from his thoughts—but now, he realised that this was _incredibly_ ridiculous.

“Look, none of the guys knows that we’ve broken up. If I told her that all she’ll do is pry—”

“More than she already has?”

“And figure out the truth. I can’t risk our friendship.” Knuckles completed.

“So, you did all of this to save your ass?” Sonia hissed as it was Knuckles’ turn to frown. He knew that he messed up, but this couldn’t be put _all_ on him.

“I’m sorry, and who have _you_ told about our break-up?" Knuckles witted out as the magenta hedgehog remained quiet, avoiding his gaze. He knew he was harsh towards her, but it wasn't like he did it _all_ for himself. 

“Fair enough.” Sonia let out before she sighed. “So what? We’re going to fake our relationship?”

Knuckles didn’t comment, making the magenta hedgehog laugh bitterly, only for her to look at him incredulously. “You’re not serious.”

“No one knows that we’ve broken up, our Chao-Face pages are still _In a Relationship_. Would it be so bad?” Knuckles suggested.

Sonia didn’t comment, to which Knuckles wasn’t sure whether that was a good thing or a bad thing; he had no idea how long this was to go on for, but it didn’t seem _that_ bad of a plan.

"I guess you're right," Sonia admitted as Knuckles gave her a small smile. “Don’t look at me like that, I’m not doing this for you. I’m doing it for the group.”

Knuckles nodded, acknowledging her words. She was actually doing this, actually _agreeing_ to this crazy plan, helping him hide his feelings for her; he knew that she was mainly doing it to preserve the friendship group, the smile on her face made him realise that maybe there was a tiny part of her—that _didn’t_ want to murder him—that was actually doing this for him.

At least, even though he was pretty sure that he was never going to get the love of his life, he could at least get his friendship back with Sonia.

* * *

Shadow wasn’t in the mood for lunch.

Not only because Greenhill College’s lunch menu was a recipe for disaster but going to lunch meant seeing Rouge and having to deal with their fight. He knew he was using the word _fight_ in a hyperbolic tone, but he concluded that dating Rouge meant that everything was going to be in a hyperbolic manner.

He walked into the cafeteria, going in the line as he saw the girls table and the boys table, causing an internal struggle to dwell inside of him. He could quickly get his lunch, go to the girls' table and apologise to Rouge and get their fight over with but with the sheer stupidity of their fight plus the crap he had to deal with this morning, he was in no mood to cave to make things easier. After all, he had been the one listening to Rouge talk about her best friend's relationship—which he made vocally clear he did not care of—and was mad at him, despite being the one to call _him_ at _one-thirty in the morning._ He had better things to do, like sleep.

Shadow sighed as he collected his plate of lasagne—at least, what he thought it was—as he walked over to the guys' table.

“Look, it’s the Shadster.” Sonic grinned as Shadow frowned, making the blue hedgehog smirk even more. He knew how much Shadow hated that nickname, yet never ceased to stop using it.

“Really, faker?” Shadow groaned as he sat by the empty seat near Silver.

“Shouldn’t you be with the missus?” Manic teased, taking a bite of his apple. Shadow didn’t miss the glare that Knuckles gave the lime-green hedgehog, probably thinking that it was secret.

"No," Shadow answered dryly as he took a bite of his lasagne. It was terribly dry, but at least it was edible.

"Everything okay between the two of you?" Knuckles asked, rather curiously. Shadow cocked a brow, not missing that there was an interrogative manner in the echidna’s question. 

Shadow wasn’t dumb, between the glare that the red echidna had given to Manic and Rouge’s constant curiosity of the nature of their relationship led to some curiosity about the nature of _their_ friendship. He knew the nature of their friendship before, how _close_ they were before the two entered respective relationships, but unlike Rouge, Shadow didn't merely jump to conclusions to be right. He needed evidence, and unfortunately for him, he didn't have any. 

“We’re fine.” Shadow let out coolly. He never enjoyed informing his friends and Knuckles—publicly known as acquaintances, faker and Knuckles—when he and Rouge had fights, he defiantly wasn’t going to involve them in this one.

“Really?”

“Yup. How’s you and Sonia?” Shadow asked. If the red echidna was going to have an interrogative manner on _his_ relationship, then Shadow was _definitely_ going to do the same, which he concluded was more fun for him considering _both_ of her brothers were on the table.

“We’re great.” Knuckles beamed as Shadow held in a scoff. He wasn't enjoying the proud look on the red echidna's face, but he wasn't in the mood for yet another fight, mainly if said fight was coming from her infamous best friend.

Awkward silence plagued the table as Shadow continued playing with his food. He wasn't one to read too deeply into things, but he hated the thought that there was a possibility that Knuckles or Rouge may be crushing on each other, and he wasn't sure which one he would prefer.

* * *

“Everything okay between you and Shadow?”

Rouge and Knuckles were currently in the school's auditorium, sitting at the back row overviewing the stage. It was his idea to meet up with her, now that he actually had a direction on where he was going with the whole _fake relationship_ thing.

“What? We’re alright, why?” Rouge asked as she turned to him, her teal eyes shining like jewels.

"Haven't really been seeing the two of you around." Knuckles confessed, despite how happy he was about that. It did provide him with joy that the two of them weren't around each other to make his heartbreak, but it didn't mean that he could instantly have her, he bitterly reminded himself every time that hopeful thought came into his brain.

"Oh, Knuckie, you care." Rouge teased as Knuckles let out a laugh, albeit bitterly.

_More than I should_ , really.

He didn't want to fill her in on the little showdown that he had with him during lunch, simply because he didn't want to worry her or add more fuel to the fire. From their little interrogation, he concluded that Shadow wasn't a massive fan of him and whilst the feeling was _extremely_ mutual, Rouge did want them to like each other.

“Yeah, you’re my best friend.” Knuckles said with a smile, not only because that _was_ his role but also as a little reminder to himself to know that there was a wall that he couldn’t climb and that wall was called _being the best friend._

"Sonia and I had media studies together today," Rouge said, a winning smirk on her face. "Don't worry, I only gave her little hints, I'm not even sure she figured it out."

_Oh, she figured it out._

“Um, we talked actually.” Knuckles let out as Rouge’s expression changed from her usual smirking demeanour to one filled with curiosity. What on Mobius was he going to say? That they were in a relationship again? That they were trying to work things out?

“And?” Rouge stated, indicating that he had been thinking for quite a while.

“We’re planning on working it out.” Knuckles confessed, which he concluded was somewhat of the truth. They were planning on working _something_ out, it just happened to be more of their fake relationship than their real one.

"Huh." Rouge let out, Knuckles not really sure what tone she was presenting. There was no way that she was jealous—considering that she was the one who wanted this—but there was something that he was picking up, and it definitely wasn't happy.

“You alright?” Knuckles asked as Rouge looked at him, giving him a small smile.  
  


“Yeah, my best friend and his magenta princess are all good," Rouge smirked, although there was a part of Knuckles that was wondering if she truly meant that but he quickly ignored it, pushing down any possibility of that thought.

He knew Rouge and Shadow's relationship, although it was quite volatile, they were probably going to make up and end up having sex or making out somewhere in the school; he may have been simple, but the red echidna wasn’t stupid. He couldn’t keep waiting on the fantasy of being with Rouge, he had to accept that she was going to go back to Shadow, after all, hadn’t she before?

He inwardly scoffed, it was better this way: her thinking that Sonia and him were still dating and Rouge in her relationship with _him._ At least, this way, they could still remain friends, and being friends with her was better than him confessing his feelings as losing her forever. 

“So, you’re not going to work your ‘magic’ at the party?” Knuckles teased as Rouge scoffed, punching him in the arm lightly.

“Shut up. Looks like my magic has already worked.” she shrugged, resting her head on his shoulder as he basked in the scent of her cinnamon perfume.

“Yeah,” Knuckles let out, looking at her peaceful position as he looked away immediately, hoping that he wasn’t blushing like crazy. “Looks like it already did.”

* * *

_Drama is happening, yay!_

_Showdown between Knuckles and Shadow_

_Sonia has agreed to their fake dating thing. How long will THAT last? What does this all mean?_

_Is Rouge thrilled that her suspicions were 'correct'?_

_Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I will include other character’s POV soon, just want to push the ~~first~~ part of the drama. _

* * *


	12. six

**disclaimer: All the parodies of real-life products/real-life locations being used in this story are merely used for fictional purposes of creating the world for the story, it is no way any way of making fun of the products or locations. Also, as the creations belong to me, I will like credit for them being used if you wish to use them, you don't have to ask, but I will like credit! :)**

* * *

**chapter six.**

* * *

_Now you’re lost_

_Lost in the_

_heat of it all ~ Lost, Frank Ocean_

* * *

**"So, great weather we're having, huh?"**

Shadow rolled his eyes at Silver’s feeble attempt to have a conversation as they were walking to their psychology class. He knew the silver hedgehog was curious as to what had happened on the lunch table and being honest, the ebony hedgehog was curious himself. He wasn’t one to let emotions get to him, nevertheless let the emotions of _Knuckles_ get to him, but he was not enjoying the impact that the red echidna was having on his relationship.

"The forecast says it would be blue skies but cold tomorrow. Love the blue skies, but I have to admit that I'm—"

“Silver,” Shadow grumbled, interrupting the mobian’s poor attempt for having a conversation. “Ask what you want to ask.”

“That depends,” Silver said, as Shadow cocked a brow as if to say _on what?_ “Are you going to kill me?”

Shadow huffed, knowing that it was definitely about the events at lunch. Hell, he _didn’t_ even know what it was about. He shouldn’t have to care, he was envious of Knuckles in the slightest, but he couldn’t help but feel like there was more to he and Rouge’s friendship than being led on. He wasn’t in the mood to divulge all that information to Silver though, mainly because it wasn’t in the mood to cause any disparity within the friendship group.

Not necessarily because he _cared_ , but it was more trouble than what it was

“No,” Shadow reassured. “And I’m fine with Knuckles.”

“Really? Because you sounded like you wanted to murder him.” Silver commented through a shrug, making Shadow groan; the ebony hedgehog was not in the mood to prove yet again that he didn’t _hate_ Knuckles but he sure as hell wasn’t becoming his buddy anytime soon.

"Hope you'll give Knuckles this annoying talk," Shadow grumbled, before arriving at their psychology class and seeing Rouge.

_Crap_.

He had been avoiding—slash not really looking forward to—seeing Rouge, mainly because their fight had not been sorted and he was not in the mood for _that_ mess, and now, with what had happened with Knuckles, he _defiantly_ wasn’t in the mood to deal with her.

“Hey isn’t that—”

“There are two seats at the back.” Shadow cut off curtly, walking ahead of the silver hedgehog; Shadow could feel Rouge’s teal gaze at him as he sat comfortably at the back. He had never been a fan of sitting at the front anyway, but he knew that Rouge didn't see that. She saw it as a clear sign of him avoiding her, which was probably going to cause another fight between them.

“Surprised that you didn’t choose to seat with—”

The sharp glare that Shadow gave Silver made the hedgehog stop his sentence completely, enjoying the view of the whiteboard. Shadow couldn't wait for the school day to be over, though, he wasn't even sure what he was going to do about the growing dilemmas that were happening in his life.

* * *

Sonia couldn’t believe that she was doing this.

She was actually going to _fake_ a relationship with Knuckles. She guessed in some twisted way, it wasn't like they hadn't dated before, so it was more like getting back together, without any actual truth or feeling in it. 

_So much for a drama-free two years_.

She didn’t know what to be more surprised about, the fact that she had agreed to this ridiculous plan or the fact that it hadn’t been up to a week since she started junior year and her life was already turning into a mess. She sighed, staring at her empty word document on her magenta S’book, trying to fill her thoughts with anything but her love life; she had been trying to use her free period to make some notes of what she had annotated from the book that they were starting off with in English class, but it didn’t help that the book just happened to be _Pride and Prejudice_.

_She really couldn’t catch a break._

Why this story? The story of two mobians, starting off as enemies but overcoming their pride and prejudice—huh, Crane Austen knew what she was doing—and eventually ending up together. It seemed like a simple story, mobians overcoming their differences, allowing them to eventually come together. Was that what love stories were supposed to be? Mobians merely growing out of their issues and eventually coming back together?

_Ugh, when this get so complicated._

In all the books and cheesy movies that she had watched, the fake relationship would have developed into a real one as both characters would realise their

Speaking of plans, she realised that she needed a clear cut one.

If this fake relationship—slash fake getting back together—thing was going to work, they needed a plan and rules. Sonia wasn't a spontaneous mobian like her brothers, she enjoyed structure and planning, which was especially needed if she was going to prove that everything was fine between her and Knuckles, particularly to Rouge.

She sighed, giving up on any attempts to make notes as she grabbed her magenta S’phone XI as she messaged Knuckles.

**Sonia – 3:15PM**

_Meet me at my house after school._

She pressed the send button, her fingers drummed on the table, awaiting his reply. She received a glare from Wave, the tall, slender purple bird in her English class as Sonia gave a small smile. Wave responded with an eye roll as she focused on her work. Sonia raised her eyebrows, aware of Wave's disinterested attitude towards everything and everyone.

She sighed with relief as her phone buzzed, prompting her to check her notifications as he saw his reply.

**Knuckles:** _Alright, see you there :)_

Sonia couldn't help but smile at the smiley that he had given her, before thoroughly shaking it off; she wasn’t the smitten girl in freshmen year when it came to Knuckles. Their relationship right now was nothing more than a ruse to help Knuckles with his feelings for Rouge and to make sure that their break-up doesn’t cause a rift in the group.

That was all it was.

* * *

“The nerve of that hedgehog!” Rouge scowled as she walked out of psychology class.

She still couldn’t believe that the ebony hedgehog had chosen to actively avoid her; no one ever wanted to _avoid_ her, she was Rouge the Bat, one of the most attractive girls at Greenhill College, she attracted men, not repulse them. She was even more irritated at the fact that Shadow had always proclaimed to be the _mature_ one and here he was, avoiding her because of their fight.

She scoffed as she saw Shadow walking to his locker.

Speak of the devil.

She frowned, before walking to her boyfriend, arms crossed and her face filled with irritation. She heard the ebony hedgehog sigh, allowing Rouge to conclude that she was by his locker.

He closed it as he raised an eyebrow at her. “Rouge.”

“Surprised you acknowledge me now, considering you avoided me in psychology.” Rouge reminded harshly.

“I didn’t avoid you, I just like sitting at the back.” Shadow shrugged as Rouge frowned intensified, not in the mood for the ebony hedgehog’s attitude. She didn’t enjoy the fact that he had called her obsessive over her best friend’s relationship when all she was doing was simply _caring_ , but now he was actively trying to avoid her.

“Really? Silver pointing at me didn’t make you think to come talk to me?” Rouge witted out dryly as Shadow sighed.

"Look, I'm going to be late for physics, and I've got Eggman," Shadow said before leaving, the ivory bat's frustration increasing. She knew that dating Shadow wouldn't be like most traditional relationships, considering what the ebony hedgehog was like but she didn't think the hedgehog would make her _this_ irritated.

The snow-white bat sighed, before entering the bathroom and checking her appearance; it was already bad enough that Shadow was making her stressed, the last thing she needed was stress affecting her appearance. Rouge looked at her appearance, adjusting her white locks back as she smiled, satisfied with her appearance before deciding to add more lip-gloss.

“Rouge the Bat, why am I surprised that you’re in a bathroom rather than the classroom?” A snide voice commented as Rouge groaned, before seeing through Staci the Bandicoot through the bathroom mirror.

Staci, a slim lavender bandicoot with medium length lavender hair with violet tips and light blue eyes; she was known as the gossip of the school, love to spread gossip and hear gossip. She usually hung out with the likes of Fiona, another character that she was not a massive fan of. She also seemed to enjoy flirting with Knuckles, much to his chagrin and her irritation, considering the role of flirting and teasing Knuckles was _her_ thing.

“Staci,” Rouge greeted saccharinely, the malice in her voice apparent.

“I’m guessing you’re checking on your appearance.” She guessed before shrugging innocently. “I don’t blame you.”

Rouge scoffed; she already had Shadow the grump to deal with, she really didn’t need Staci the annoying brat in her face.

“What do you want?” Rouge asked. “Shouldn’t you be spreading unwanted information through the hallways?”

“Actually, I wanted to ask you something,” Staci inquired as Rouge cocked a brow turning away from the mirror as she leans on one of the sinks, curious as to what Staci would want with her. "I haven't seen Knuckles and Sonia around lately, everything okay between them?”

Rouge narrowed her eyes at the lavender bandicoot. She knew what she was inquiring, Rouge may not have been best friends with Sonia but she sure as hell preferred Sonia over Staci. There was no way on Mobius she going to let her best friend date one of the most annoying mobians that she had ever met.

"Everything's great between them," Rouge said, dashing the bandicoot the fakest smile that she could muster.

“Also, saw you and Shadow in the hallway earlier,” Staci said, a smirk easing up on her face. “Trouble in paradise?”

Rouge smiled but was seething on the inside. She wasn’t one to let mobians get to her, mainly because _she_ was usually the one aggravating mobians. She and Shadow may have been having problems, but she sure as hell wasn’t going to let smug Staci know about that.

“You know Staci,” Rouge mustered up a smirk. “all this energy you use to invest yourself in my life, maybe you can go after a guy who is actually _interested_ in you.”

Rouge’s smirk widened at the bandicoot’s frown as she huffed, readjusting her ponytail as she walked towards the exit before saying, “You know, seeing you and Shadow, I can’t picture anything good happening for your relationship.”

With that the lavender bandicoot left, much to Rouge’s relief. She wasn’t going to take any of Staci’s words to heart. What did _she_ know about relationships? The only thing she knew about relationships was how to flirt with a guy that had no interest in her.

* * *

Double physics in the last two periods was a lot to take in, Shadow had concluded, and it was mostly a lot to take in when it was being taught by Dr Eggman.

Dr Eggman, the large rotund human teacher with blue eyes, a light red pointy nose, bald head in which majority of the students concluded was probably because the majority of any hair he could possibly have was in his brown bushy brown moustache. Dr Eggman never really liked his students, and he always made that vocally clear. He always wondered why the man had decided to have become a teacher, a high school teacher at that. 

“Alright, now’s time for an experiment,” Dr Eggman stated. “Going to be measuring the wire cables using a micrometre. I have the correct measurements on this clipboard,” He raised the brown clipboard with the yellow notepad paper for reference. “if you and your partner aren’t close, you will have to continue this until you get it right. I don't care if you have to spend time after school, I don't really care for your lives." Scared muttered spread across the room as Shadow didn't miss the evil smirk plastered on the teacher’s face.

“Now, I’ll be choosing your partners—”

“Why can’t we be with the mobian that we’re sitting beside?” Sonic interjected as Dr Eggman had a scowl resting on his face.

"Because that's what you would prefer and I honestly don't care for your preference." Dr Eggman stated dryly. Dr Eggman seemed to have it out on everyone but notably Sonic for some reason. Not like Shadow was really complaining, it was either him or Faker, and he was happy that it was Faker.

“Alright, so, Sonic with Jet, Tails with Wave, Sally with Khan, Nicole with Espio, Shadow with Tikal, Gold with Whisper and Sonar with Spike.”

Shadow got the micrometre from the back of the classroom, returning to his seat as he glanced at the peach echidna who was currently walking towards him with the wires. While he was grateful that he didn’t have to be with _Faker_ , he wasn’t in the mood to be paired with Knuckles’ sister. He didn’t really know much about her, aside from her being close friends with Rouge but if that was to provide him with anything, it was that something connected with Rouge—mainly through Knuckles—was going to cause him nothing but problems.

“Got the wires.” she beamed, her cobalt eyes gleaming with her smile.

"Hmph," Shadow acknowledged. She had a kind appearance, he concluded whilst she placed the wires on the table; he did always know her as the more quiet friend in the friendship group, meaning that she probably wouldn't force him to talk, much to his joy.

She giggled. “Rouge did say you’re a grump.”

Shadow couldn’t say that he was necessarily surprised, Rouge calling him a grump was as frequent as their fights. “You think I’m a grump too?”

“I don’t really know you,” Tikal shrugged through her confession. Shadow raised an eyebrow at the echidna whilst measuring the first wire. She was a lot calmer than her brother, considering her brother was an embodiment of a macho, angry dude, it was odd to see his sister as the embodiment of a calm, peaceful person.

“Zero point three two millimetres,” Shadow measured.

“You sure?” Tikal asked curiously.

Shadow had a deadpanned expression. “Don’t doubt me.”

Tikal let out another giggle. Shadow raised an eyebrow, wondering what made her laugh. He wasn’t a funny person, he was more on the sardonic side, with small masochist tendencies but he definitely wasn’t _funny._

“What makes you laugh?” Shadow asked inquisitively as Tikal dashed him yet another smile.

_Was this girl built on optimism or something?_

“Nothing,” she said before she added. “You’re just very interesting.”

Shadow displayed his unfazed manner, although he was surprised on the inside. He had a lot of adjectives describe him but never _i_ mpressive. He never thought that _interesting_ would be a word that people would use to describe him, nevertheless Knuckles’ twin sister.

Tikal the echidna, a very strange mobian.

* * *

Knuckles was scared to knock on the door.

He didn’t understand why, this was Sonic and Manic’s house after all. He had come here not that long ago to play a game of FIFA just like the old times. He knew why this time was different, _Sonia_ had invited him before. She had invited him to her house before, multiple times when they were dating when they’ll easily make-out or hook up in her bedroom.

_Yeah, before you decided to have feelings for Rouge and dump her._

Knuckles groaned, not allowing his annoying thoughts to push him out of this as he pressed the doorbell. The door opened, revealing Sonia wearing a white sleeveless top and dark green sweatpants.

“Hey,” Sonia let out first, the awkward tension in the air palpable. Knuckles gave her an awkward smile before she went to the side, allowing the red echidna to come in.

“Thanks,” Knuckles acknowledged as he entered the house. He glanced at the TV as he looked back at the Sonia. “Mobius Got Talent?”

"Yeah, they seem to be a competition this year," she said, the awkward silence spreading through the room again. It was strange, considering once, the two had been friends and even dated, and now, they didn't even know how to act around each other.

_That's more because you decided to lie and fake a relationship._

_I mean, she did agree._

_Whatever helps you sleep at night._

“Um, you want a snack or something?” Sonia offered, making Knuckles came back to reality. Knuckles glanced at the magenta hedgehog, her blue eyes filled with curiosity.

“Nah,” Knuckles shook his head. “Thanks.”

“So,” Sonia started off. “You’re wondering why I invited you here.” She walked over the yellow sofa as Knuckles joined her shortly after she sat down.

“I just felt like we needed to talk about what this,” she pointed at the space between the two of them. “actually means.”

Knuckles nodded. That was fair enough, them merely faking a relationship would need planning, especially if there were trying to sell to both Rouge and Shadow. Mostly Rouge, he mainly wanted to show that smug Shadow that he was in a good relationship, considering that had happened between them during lunch.

“Oh alright, so what do you think we should do?” Knuckles asked as Sonia cocked a brow.

“Oh please, you’re the smart one, plus I dragged you into this mess. You deserve to have this your way.” Knuckles explained.

“Oh,” Sonia gave him a small smile. “Thanks.”

Knuckles returned the smile. “So—”

“Look, it’s our favourite couple!” Sonic grinned as he came down from the stairs. The cerulean hedgehog was currently just in a pair of grey sweatpants as he walked over to the kitchen.

“Sonic,” Sonia groaned, looking away from Knuckles bashfully. Knuckles couldn’t help but chuckle awkwardly. It felt weird, referring to Sonia and Knuckles as a _couple_ , considering that they were the furthest thing from it, but what felt worse was lying to one of his best friends.

"Sorry, I'll leave you to love mobians alone," Sonic raised his arms up in defence, one of them holding a can of Pepsi.

“I’ll wear my S’Pods!” Sonic grinned, before running upstairs as Sonia threw a pillow at the blue hedgehog.

“I mean, since he’s wearing the S’Pods—”

"Don't push it echidna." she huffed through his joke, but there was a smile on her face that was hard to hide.

She cleared her throat, the smile that appeared on her face turned neutral. “Alright, so we haven’t changed our profiles on Chao-Face, so we just act like we did before,” she coughed awkwardly. “You know.”

Knuckles shifted awkwardly at that comment. He didn’t need to be reminded of the events that led to this current position. Sometimes, he wondered why Sonia just doesn’t kill him right now, how she could be so calm about the whole ordeal when she had every right to want to strangle the life out of him in this moment.

“Why are you so calm?” Knuckles finally asked. Sonia raised an eyebrow, perplexed at the question.

“You know what I mean,” he said lowly, cautious of any of the hedgehog brothers possibly coming downstairs. "You're so _nice about_ this.”

Sonia sighed. “I mean, it’s not like _I_ was really ready to tell the whole world that we broke up. I just couldn't be so harsh towards you, considering I'm not exactly vocal about what happened between us."

Knuckles nodded, feeling somewhat contempt with her answer. It felt _nice_ , not being the only one that was somewhat ashamed of their break-up, despite it being uprooted for different reasons. They both felt shame and embarrassment, something that Knuckles had been feeling a lot of lately.

It was nice that he wasn’t the only mobian feeling that, even though it came from his ex-girlfriend.

* * *

Sonia was playing with her avocado salad.

Her dad and her brothers were going on about the latest football game, to which Sonia had absolutely _no_ interest in; she had answered the questions that were directed at her _school was fine, Knuckles is alright, No Manic, nothing happened on the couch._ Her thoughts still wondered on the conversation that she had with Knuckles, about him being surprised that she wasn’t angrier at him.

Why _wasn’t_ she?

Knuckles was right, she did have every right to be angry. Didn’t she? He had fallen for his best friend, the one thing that he had reassured her that he wouldn’t do. He had made her believe that her suspicions about the possibility of feelings were nothing more than her jealously and her insecurity towards Rouge when, in fact, she was correct.

Yet, she wasn’t as angry as Knuckles as she thought it would be.

After all, the echidna was the one that claimed that they were in a fake relationship—even though technically, she had never got around changing the status on Chao-Face, Knuckles was the one had _actively_ pushed the narrative that they were in love and were simply having relationship issues.

_Maybe you still have feelings for him._

Sonia inwardly scoffed at the thought. She didn't, she couldn't and more importantly, wouldn't; being in a relationship with Knuckles wasn't _awful_ but Sonia never liked the friendship between him and Rouge and considering now Sonia was aware of his _feelings_ , there was no way that she was going to have any feelings for him, at least not—

“Sonia?”

Sonia blinked herself out her thoughts. She glanced at Sonic, who gave her a bewildered look; she guessed from Sonic's glance at her that she was lost in her thoughts a while.

“Yeah, sorry?”

"You alright? You've barely touched your dinner." Her dad asked, worried, his brown eyes looking at her with intense worry.

She flashed him a small smile. “Sorry, lost in my thoughts, I guess.” 

“Thinking about a certain red echidna?” Manic smirked as he made kissy noises, causing Sonia to frown.

“Ugh, you’re annoying.” Sonia huffed whilst rolling her eyes. It wasn’t like Manic was wrong, she _had_ been thinking about Knuckles, but she wasn't going to give Manic the satisfaction.

The rest of the dinner had been pretty calm, the boys mostly talking about football, much to her disinterest. Her parents gave her constant worrying glances every now and again, to which she responded with weak smiles.

She sighed as she reached her room after dinner, changing into her pyjamas—which simply consisted of a white baggy t-shirt and blue shorts—as she crawled into her purple duvets before hearing knocks on the door.

“Who is it?”

“Your favourite brothers,” she heard Sonic sing-along through the door as Sonia sighed.

“What do you want?” Sonia grumbled as the door opened, revealing Sonic and Manic. Manic placed a hand on his heart, faking hurt. “You wound me, Sonia.”

She rolled her eyes at her green brother, who was currently sitting comfortably on her light blue bean bag as Sonic sat on the edge of her bed.

"We decided to check on you," Sonic said as Sonia raised an eyebrow.

“You mean _dad_ told you to check on me,” Sonia corrected.

“Told you she’ll figure it out,” Manic shrugged. Sonia didn’t miss the glare that Sonic gave the green hedgehog, who had nothing but a sheepish smile on her face.

“C’mon sis, you know we love you," Manic admitted. "Ugh, I'm never repeating _those_ words—" 

“I think what Manic is trying to say is,” Sonic cut off, knowing that if Manic had continued talking, it would cause a siege of arguments that even Sonia, despite her always ready to argue with Manic, was not particularly in the mood for. “We care about you and are worried about you.”

“Why on Mobius are you two so worried?” Sonia asked, more dramatically than she had intended.

“Well, every time we mentioned your boyfriend, you seem angry or disgusted, or _both_ ," Manic explained in an evident tone. "is there something you're not telling us?"

Sonia shifted awkwardly in her bed. Despite her being irritated with her brothers for a majority of her life, she knew that they all cared about each other, but it's not like Sonia could tell them anything now; she and Knuckles had already established that they will fake a relationship at least until Vector’s party as a start. There was no point involving her brothers in this, no matter how much she hated lying to them.

“No,” Sonia lied through her teeth. “We were just having trouble due to not seeing each other this summer. We’re fine now.”

Her brothers cocked a brow at her, before looking at each other, Sonia ignoring the rapid beat of her heart. She knew that her brothers probably wanted more details than she was letting on, but they didn’t seem to pester her about it, much to her relief.

“Alright,” Sonic shrugged. “Dad can finally give us the twenty mobiums he owes us."

“You’re right about that.” Manic agreed with a smirk as he got off from the bean bag.

Sonia frowned, throwing her light pink fluffy throw pillow at the hedgehogs, causing both of them to cackle as she huffed, watching them close the door behind her. Sonia sighed, crawling into her bed in a foetal position as she tried not to think about what a mess tomorrow was going to become. She was going to have to fake a relationship with Knuckles. 

Wouldn’t it be so bad?

It wasn’t like they haven’t dated _before._

_It’s not going to be the same, Sonia._

They weren’t dating because they liked each other, they were dating to protect their egos. They were dating to ensure that Rouge never finds out about Knuckles’ feelings for her; they weren’t any actual feelings involved. They were just using each other to hide their own feelings of shame.

Sonia closed her eyes, trying her best to sleep without the worry of this, turning out to be a mess.

* * *

“Knuckles?”

The red echidna glanced at the stoplight, before obligating to the traffic rule as he glanced at his sister, her eyes filled with bewilderment and worry.

"You alright, I've mentioned that after school activities and sports happen today," Tikal said as it was Knuckles’ turn to look bewildered.

“Sorry,” he apologised. “Lost in thoughts.”

Lost in thoughts seemed like a short description as to what was going on in the echidna's mind. He really didn't like thinking too in-depth about things—it caused his brain to hurt. Unfortunately for him, the recurring events from a couple of days ago were still fresh in his mind.

He had wholly forgotten that sports start today, meaning that he'll have to deal with Shadow the Hedgehog on the football field. Fun as the thought of kicking the football in the place where the sun doesn't shine, his mind was still on the fact that he and Sonia were pretending that their break-up had never happened.

Sure, they hadn’t told their friends what had happened between them but now that they were straight up fabricating the facts, not like anyone of them had a problem with it. Knuckles sighed, the light turning green as he accelerated on the road.

“Are you okay?” Tikal asked. “You seem to be drowning in thoughts lately.”

Knuckles gave a small smile, “I’m fine, just worried about football.”

That wasn't a lie, football was a worrying factor on his mind, but he knew it wasn't the only worrying factor. He was worried that people might see the ruse of him and Sonia, that everyone already knew the truth about their relationship and that he was just kidding himself that this plan was going to work. He was still surprised that Sonia actually _agreed_ to this mess of a plan, even though she was simply doing it for her own reasons. 

He sighed as he drive into the school parking lot, looking at the dreaded school building that he was going to have to experience for six hours.

_At least I get to express my frustrations through football, even though that’s bringing on some frustrations._

“Knuckie! Peaches!” Knuckles and Tikal got out of the car as they saw Rouge the Bat, her usual glossy smile on her face that made his heart flutter.

_Ugh, emotions._

"Hi, Rouge," Tikal greeted with a smile.

“Heard sports are back today,” she said before turning to Knuckles. “Trying out for captain?”

“Maybe.” Knuckles shrugged as Rouge had an all-knowing smirk on her face. She probably knew that he was trying out, she also knew that Shadow probably was trying out too. He didn't want to ask her about that, mainly because he didn't want to find out the possibility that she could be rooting for Shadow. 

  
“Hey guys,” someone greeted, Knuckles turning around to see Sonia. She dashed her and Tikal a small smile before glancing at Rouge, making the magenta hedgehog shift towards Knuckles.

“Ah, the magenta princess and the Knucklehead, everyone’s favourite tale," Rouge smirked as Tikal tried to hide a giggle by covering her mouth, although it failed.

“Rouge.” Knuckles warned, placing his arm around Sonia. He tried his best not make it look natural, even though there was a part of him that was surprised at the action. He figured since they were going to be acting as a couple, might as well pull all the moves.

“I see all the problems solved between you two,” Tikal smiled earnestly.

  
“Yup, never been better,” Sonia smiled as Knuckles let out a smile as well, ignoring the sick pain that he was feeling in his stomach.

“Aww, you two make me want to gag,” Rouge commented dryly. Tikal looked down awkwardly as Knuckles didn’t miss the frown on Sonia’s face.

“I’m kidding,” Rouge reassured. “C’mon peaches, let’s leave the golden couple alone.”

Rouge winked at Knuckles, leaving him a little flustered as Tikal and her walked into the school building. Knuckles waited until there were no longer in sight before removing his arm from Sonia's shoulder as he stood in front of the magenta hedgehog.

“Nice one.” Sonia complimented as Knuckles shrugged. “Guess I can think on my feet.”

Sonia let a light chuckle. “So, should we go inside?”

“Yeah,” Knuckles agreed as the two mobians started to walk towards the school building, Knuckles feeling a hand intertwined with his as he looked down before looking at the magenta hedgehog.

“Oh, it’s just for the pretence," she reassured as Knuckles nodded, realising that since they were now in school, they needed to honestly act like a couple.

Knuckles sighed as he walked into the school building. Maybe things wouldn’t be as bad as he is thinking.

Knowing his luck, he honestly doubted that.

* * *

_Yay, the problems between Shadow and Rouge are increasing! I don't hate Shadow/Rouge in the slightest, I just prefer them in a platonic sense rather than romantic. I didn't want to make Shadow into the 'bad guy' (I really hate making someone in a rivalship the mean girl/douche guy to validate the ship you support) so I wanted to just make them have not the best relationship._

_More intense Knuckles/Rouge scenes to come! I wanted to slowly build what would happen between the two of them and not rush the drama (even though there’s already quite a bit of angst and drama)._

_Shadow/Tikal have interreacted! I hope I didn’t make Shadow too OOC, I just feel like Shadow will defiantly find her strange because she isn’t scared of him as most people would think. More of those scenes to come._

_Sonia, oh, Sonia. Do you all think she has feelings for Knuckles still? I don't ship Knuckles/Sonia in the slightest so sorry to those fans, but it really isn't going to happen!_

_Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and see you all next week!_


	13. seven

**disclaimer: All the parodies of real-life products/real-life locations used in this story are merely used for fictional purposes of creating the world for the story, it is no way any way of making fun of the products or locations. Also, as the creations belong to me, I will like credit for them being used if you wish to use them, you don't have to ask, but I will like to be given credit! :)**

* * *

**chapter seven.**

* * *

_So, I ask myself_

_Do I let you go?_

_Or do I keep you in the frame_

_Of my mind? ~ On my Mind, Jorja Smith_

* * *

**Shadow was bored.**

The ebony hedgehog was currently sat in the grey armchair, looking down at his phone as the rest of his acquaintances—slash mobians that he could mostly tolerate—seemed to chat among themselves and seemed to be invested in the relationship between Sonia and Knuckles. Everyone saw them holding hands, and they had said to have solved their issues, mostly leading to happy reactions, mainly from Amy and disgusted reactions from Manic and Sonic, who weren’t in the mood for sappy Knuckles.

And then there was Shadow, who simply didn’t care.

Not caring was the mantra of his life, but he definitely wasn’t going to care about _this;_ the only reason why he was slightly listening to the conversation was that it meant that Rouge would finally stop being invested in their relationship. Unfortunately for him, when he took a glance at her, she seemed to be studying the couple on the grey couch.

Shadow fought the urge to roll his eyes as he went back to his phone, continuing his game of sudoku. They still hadn’t talked about the ongoing problems on their relationship, not like any of them were going to talk about it. Rouge was in a state of pride right now, after all, her theory seemed to have been correct, so apologising was not going to be on her radar, and it was not on his, simply because he didn’t feel like he had to.

“Sup gang!”

Shadow inwardly scoffed as Vector came in front of them. It wasn’t like Shadow had anything against Vector; the crocodile had never done anything to offend Shadow, he had just never been a fan of loud people, and Vector seemed to embody that.

“What’s up Vector?” Sonic greeted with a grin making Shadow naturally rolled his eyes.

“Just passing some news about the party. Change of venue, Dad’s decided to become an ass so having the party at Sky Rail Hotel,” Vector stated proudly.

“How did you manage to book a hotel?” Cosmo asked curiously.

“I have my ways,” Vector smirked. Shadow felt inclined to ask how exactly he did manage to get a hotel for a party, but he concluded that it was probably from his millions of gigs as a DJ, considering how popular he was.

“Oh, I see the Knuxster’s with his lady again,” Vector commented slyly. “The two of you can book a hotel room, if you want.”

There were a bunch of different reactions from the room. The hedgehog brothers wanting to gag, the girls going into giggles—sans from Blaze who seemed disinterested in the topic—his girlfriend who had nothing but a smirk on her face and Shadow, who rolled his eyes so hard he was pretty sure that they could have travelled up to his brain.

He glanced at the couple before realising something, they both looked _uncomfortable_. Shadow cocked a brow, he guessed that it was natural to feel uncomfortable when people were teasing you about your sex life, but Shadow noticed that usually when people were in a relationship or at least liked each other, they were at least looking flustered or were blushing. He still thinks of Faker and Rose when they’re teased, even though the thought of them just wanted to make Shadow gag, but in this case, the two mobians simply looked uncomfortable.

“I’m sure the two of them will be happy to be reunited," Rouge commented, winking at the couple as her usual smirk rested on her face. Shadow glanced between Rouge and the couple, the ivory bat having a stare-down with the magenta hedgehog as Knuckles looked away from the conversation, slightly embarrassed.

“ _Rouge_ ,” Amy and Blaze warned dangerously.

“What? They’re a loving couple, I’m sure they’ll be more than happy to prove that,” Rouge grinned mischievously as Shadow glanced at Knuckles for his reaction, a mixture of hurt and shame written all over the echidna’s face.

"Great, just what you needed to hear this morning, huh?" Silver teased as the hedgehog brothers gave him death stares.

_Huh_. Shadow had all been aware of three emotions from Knuckles, highly competitive, passing indifference and anger. He had never seen _hurt_ or _shame_ before, and it wasn't helping that the first time that he sees the emotions, it's coming from his girlfriend.

“Yeah, I guess,” Sonia said, her tone uneasy. The gang seemed to figure it out, but from Vector's smirk, he doubted the crocodile didn't seem to notice.

“Great! See you all tomorrow.” Vector grinned as he left the student lounge. Awkward silence filled the room, not like the ebony hedgehog was truly surprised at that outcome.

“Well, at least there’s going to be one happy couple in the group,” Rouge commented snidely before walking out of the room, more awkward tension filling the room. Shadow groaned, trying to ignore the awkward eyes placed on him. He didn’t miss how quickly red echidna looked at his girlfriend leaving the room to probably comfort her, causing bewilderment and the awkward stares to divert between him and Sonia.

He took his chance to look at Sonia, noticing a glimpse of hurt and anger written on her face. He never really seemed to notice nor care for the dynamic between the three of them, but considering he was now involved in this, be couldn’t hide his curiosity anymore.

He checked his phone for the time; 11:10 AM **.**

_It only took ten minutes for this unnecessary drama to pile onto his life._

"Hey um, we should probably go for the third period," Sonic stated awkwardly to the group as Shadow groaned, not in the mood for anyone’s feeble attempt to try and leave the situation. The ebony hedgehog huffed, before leaving the room, ignoring the possible attention that he could have drawn on himself.

He was praying that the group was smart enough to realise that he didn’t want to talk about this; he had a feeling that Rose will probably want to check up on him. He didn’t mind her company; she was actually one of the few people that he didn’t want to run over with a truck, but he wasn’t in the mood for talking.

_Not like I ever am._

He was internally grateful that he had chemistry next, a class that doesn't involve a large amount of the gang, and he could focus on molecules and atoms.

Not on the potential chemistry that seemed to be brewing between his girlfriend and her best friend.

* * *

“Hey, what was that about?” Knuckles asked when he managed to meet up with Rouge at her locker.

The ivory bat didn’t look him, focusing on getting the books from her locker. Knuckles shouldn’t have been doing this, abandoning his ‘girlfriend’ once again for Rouge, but he couldn’t help it, he had to know if she was okay.

_Ugh, I hate how sappy these stupid feelings have made me._

“What was what?” Rouge shrugged innocently as she continued to rummage through her locker, much to Knuckles’ irritation

"Rouge, I'm serious. First the Sonia thing and now with the comment about Shadow, is everything—"

"Look, I've got double French," Rouge cut off.

This caused Knuckles to cock a brow. He knew that Sonia wasn't Rouge's favourite person, but she was never malicious towards the hedgehog; she always held her smug attitude towards her, which was expected.

“Rouge, what’s—”

“Gotta go," Rouge interrupted rudely. 

“Rouge!”

The red echidna scoffed as the ivory bat closed her locker and walked away from him as Knuckles sighed, both in exasperation and confusion. What was _that_ about? Rouge was never this closed off or cold and she certainly never cared about being late. Knowing her, she probably thrived on it, as she always did like to make a Was it possible that she was—

_No._

She wasn't jealous. She simply couldn't be, after all, this was what she wanted. Knuckles and Sonia, back together, _in love_. It was probably more to do with what was going on between her and Shadow; Rouge had always been the more passionate one, the one who displayed more emotions and Shadow had been, as far as he had known him, one of the most closed-off people that he had ever met. He had always wondered how the two of them managed to work out, but he guessed—annoyingly—that the two seemed to balance off each other.

Even though that doesn’t seem to be the case right now.

He huffed, the sound of the first bell drilled into his ear as he groaned, realising that he had five minutes to reach Dr Finitevius’ math class. He sighed, walking to his locker to grab his books as he started his journey towards the classroom.

He should have been thinking about the fact that he and Sonia have a room at a hotel and the group thinks that they're going to have sex.

But he was too busy thinking about what could have potentially been Rouge’s response to the whole thing.

* * *

Sonia hated herself.

She had been getting that feeling a lot lately, but considering what happened not a few minutes ago, she was recoiling in disgust. She didn't know what was worse; Her being pushed by Rouge to _book_ a hotel room for her and her ex-boyfriend.

Or her anger at Knuckles for going after Rouge so quickly.

_Ugh._

They weren’t really together; she had no right to be. They had broken up; Knuckles wasn't in love with her, and she wasn't even sure that she had feelings for Knuckles. There was no foundation of a real relationship, they were both just a bunch of cowards who were—

“Miss Sonia?”

The magenta hedgehog blinked with confusion as Professor Pickle stood in front of her in bewilderment. She was quite surprised, considering that the man had a tendency to go on too long tangents that had nothing to do with the topic they were studying. She glanced at Blaze and Amy, who were both beside her on each side. One looking at her with concern and the other looking at her with confusion.

“Yes, professor Pickle?” she said innocently. The old man raised an eyebrow suspiciously at her, “Are you alright? You seem to be in a bit of a daze.”

That seemed to be the story of her life recently. Her mind in a daze, her thoughts adrift, her feelings in a labyrinth. She knew that her friends—particularly Amy—were wanting to talk to her about this. Blaze may not, considering how closed off she was and how she didn’t really care about feelings or relationships intensely.

“No, I’m fine. Sorry,” Sonia apologised, dashing her professor a small smile. Luckily for her, Professor Pickle didn’t seem like the prying teacher type and simply ignored her; she was so grateful that she wasn’t in Miss Breezie’s class.

“Very well,” Professor Pickle said, “As I was saying—”

Professor Pickle's words drowned out as her annoying thoughts flooded back in; she usually enjoyed history; the actions of the past always seemed to intrigue her, but she couldn’t help but wonder if it was starting to hit a little close to home. Was her obsession in the past complying with her problems now? After all, the healthy thing for her to do would have been to move on and focus on herself, not faking dating her ex-boyfriend that she still had somewhat _complicated_ feelings for if she was honest. 

“One of the greatest things about history,” Professor Pickle said proudly, as usual not in line with the topic of the impact of World War II, “is that no matter how long ago the event was, it always seems to have an effect on the present.”

_No._

Sonia was not going to believe that. The past was in the past, right? Indeed, she could move on. Aside from her fake dating Knuckles, it wasn't like there was any _lingering_ feelings, right?

_No, I’m doing this for the friendship group, and also because I don’t want to see him heartbroken_.

That was all it was. Not clinging to the past, not even in the—

_In fact._

She smirked. She had an idea.

* * *

"I'm sorry _you_ want to leave school?” Knuckles said, incredulously.

“Oh, don’t act _so_ surprised,” Sonia scoffed through a smile.

Knuckles knew Sonia, she was one of the few mobians that actually _enjoyed_ school; she would never _intentionally_ bail. She was one of the students who even asked for the homework when she was sick, when most mobians will simply use it as an excuse to _not_ to do it. So when he got a text message from her saying that instead of lunch they were going to go to Burger Zone, he couldn’t help but be surprised.

“I mean, you _hate_ ditching school,” Knuckles stated.

  
“We’re not ditching school, we’re ditching _lunch_ ,” Sonia countered as Knuckles couldn’t argue with _that_ point.

“C’mon, I need a break from the fake dating and stuff,” Sonia admitted.

“We haven’t been doing it for _that_ long,” Knuckles argued as Sonia rolled her eyes.

“You know what I mean,” Sonia huffed as Knuckles sighed.

It _would_ be nice to get a break from all the fake dating and the drama, especially since Rouge decided _not_ to talk about him with whatever was going on. He could pry about that later on, but it would be nice to have a lunch where he didn’t have to deal with a stare-down from Shadow or grimacing at Shadow and Rouge sitting next to each other and making him want to gag.

“Alright, let’s go,” Knuckles smirked as he unlocked on his car and Sonia smiled, before getting into the car.

He got in immediately after, changing the radio station to _Pop Hits Radio._

"Wow, you remembered?" Sonia said, surprised. He felt a little guilty that she was surprised. He knew that she knew where his feelings lied, but that didn't mean he didn't _care_ about her or that she was in any way _forgettable._

“Might not be good with anniversaries but good with radios,” Knuckles joked as Sonia glared at him.

“Too soon?” Knuckles commented as Sonia nodded.

“Sorry,” Knuckles apologised as he gave her an honest look before focusing back on the road, awkward silence flooding through the car.

_Wow, Knuckles, not less than five minutes and you’re already awkward?_

“You’re still terrible at conversations,” Sonia muttered as Knuckles couldn’t help but let out a small smile.

At least within all the chaos, he was managing to get a friend.

* * *

Lunch came quicker than she expected.

Rouge was always in the mood for anything that _wasn’t_ class—she didn’t understand who thoroughly enjoyed this institution—but she was not in the mood for lunch, knowing that her friends were probably curious as to what happened during break-time.

Rouge couldn’t help but frown at the thought of going to lunch. She didn't regret what she said—Rouge never one to live in regret—but she certainly wasn't in the mood to talk about it. What went down between her and Knuckles was still on her mind though. She didn't mean to let her anger out on him, even though she wasn't sure what she was angry about. 

Knuckles and Sonia had been together before, hell she even _pushed_ them together due to Knuckles being an awkward dork, but something about them being together now felt _odd._ She wasn't sure if it was since her fight with Shadow was getting to her more than she realised or that she noticed how awkward they seemed around each other.

Rouge knew relationships—albeit she knew more about the physical aspect than the emotional one—and she believed that two mobians in love, they did _not_ act the way that the two of them acted. She guessed that they were probably embarrassed. After all, their sex life being discussed around friends—and her brothers—wasn't ideal. However, Rouge couldn't help but feel there was something more going on.

She couldn't help but wonder if their uncomfortableness was due to the topic of their sex life being in the open or the fact that they didn't seem to want to be together. If all the sappy romantic movies were to be fact, they were supposed to be all mushy around each other, they were sort like that when they _were_ dating, Rouge remembered sickeningly.

“Look who it is,” someone commented as Rouge groaned, knowing the mobian as she turned around to see Staci behind her, her phoney smile and all.

“Staci,” Rouge greeted, already regretting acknowledging the girl’s existence.

“So,” Staci smiled mischievously. “Little bee told me that a certain couple is getting a hotel room at Vector’s party tomorrow.”

Rouge tried to maintain her calm composure, even though she was incredibly surprised that the fact that Sonia and Knuckles were sharing a room was already going around the school, a part of her slightly annoyed that she wasn’t the one that had the information anymore.

_I need to set a reminder to kill that Charmy later; and Vector to for not keeping his trap shut._

“You and Shadow going to get a room? Or is there a little trouble in paradise?”

Rouge smiled, despite her wanting to kill the purple bandicoot. Rouge was always a big fan of making a scene, but mainly when it was in her favour; she didn’t need to waste her time--or break her nails—for someone that wasn’t even worth it.

“I’ll be happy to let you know that Shadow and I _will_ be getting a room,” Rouge lied smoothly before smiling tauntingly. “You planning on getting any action, or is it going to be another dry spell for Staci?"

Her smile grew wider as the purple bandicoot frown at her, going to her usual table as Rouge smiled with satisfaction before looking over at the table, seeing that the only empty seat was on beside Shadow.

_How convenient_ , she thought dryly as she started walking over to the table.

* * *

“So, I bet you guys are excited about football starting today,” Cosmo commented.

“Yup!” Sonic grinned, giving the seedrain his signature thumbs up. Shadow couldn’t help but groan.

“Hmph,” Shadow responded. Cosmo didn’t seem offended or fazed by his remark, noticing that his personality has become somewhat accustomed within the group. He was excited about football, even though he was never going to show it or admit it. Football allowed him to escape from his problems and challenge his rage by kicking a ball. He was internally praying that he would happen to kick a football at some annoying freshmen.

_Or an annoying junior._

Luckily, Knuckles, Rouge and Sonia weren’t on their table just yet, so he didn’t have to deal with whatever was going on there. All he needed was to finish school and football practice in one—

“Hey,” Rouge greeted.

_Well, that was certainly out of the window._

Shadow raised an eyebrow as Rouge sat next to him. She glared at him accusingly. “Problem?”

Sighing, Shadow replied, “Not at all.”

Shadow suddenly found his food interesting as no one talked for what seemed like a century. He didn’t understand why she was sitting next to him, considering that the two of them were barely on speaking terms. He wasn’t in the mood to make a big fuss about things—something that she clearly needed work on.

“So, volleyball starts today. That’s gotta be great, huh?” Amy said. Shadow rolled his eyes at her feeble attempt at a conversation.

“Awesome,” Sally contributed. This was really making Shadow sick.

“Look at what we have here!” Fiona commented as she stood in front of their table. Shadow muttering a swear word. Fiona Fox, an annoying character, what he deemed to be probably one of the worst mobians in Greenhill College. She was a brown fox, lean and athletic build, currently sporting a sleeveless black turtleneck top with leather pants and a leather jacket that he concluded probably belonged to Scourge, another character that he was disgusted with.

Fiona was the embodiment of trouble and drama. She was never really liked by the group, mainly by the girls, but he wasn’t a big fan of her either. Especially now.

  
“What the hell do _you_ want?” Blaze hissed.

“I just wanted to say hi,” Fiona shrugged.

"But we don't like you," Manic reminded smoothly, Shadow almost chuckling at the sight of Fiona's frown.

  
“Calm down Scourge wannabe,” she snarled, glaring at Manic as the green hedgehog seemed unfazed by the comment. “I actually just came here because I heard a rumour.”

“That what? Your boyfriend got an STD? Probably not a rumour.” Sonic smirked as Shadow didn’t miss Amy’s giggle and Sonic’s slight smile. Shadow rolled his eyes at them.

_Yet faker claims not to have feelings for her._

“Ugh, can’t believe I actually found _you_ attractive,” Fiona muttered. “I heard that grumpy and tramp over here,” she pointed at Shadow and Rouge, “are getting a room at Vector’s.”

Shadow raised an eyebrow before glancing at Rouge, who seemed to have a prideful look on her face. It did provide him with some comfort that he wasn’t the only confused, considering bewildered looks were going around the table. He had so many questions, but he knew whatever he was going to say was simply going to cause another fight, even though regardless of if he said something here or not, there was _definitely_ going to be a fight.

“Wow seems like you and Staci have _nothing_ else to talk about,” Rouge commented as she took a sip of her water.

"But yes, yes we are," she said as she gripped on Shadow's hand tightly, Shadow groaned as he glanced at the snow-white bat which gave him the fakest smile possible. "Also, you should probably go talk to your boyfriend, who seemed invested in Bunnie and question who is the real tramp between the both of us."

Fiona frowned. “Also, where’s your best friend? Angry puff? Hear he got back together with magenta brat.”

“Don’t you have better things to do than insult our friends?” Amy glared as Fiona rolled her eyes.

“Whatever,” Fiona huffed as she finally left the group alone. Shadow glanced at Rouge, who seemed to be entertained by her salad rather than him.

_Oh, there was something there._

“Where are Knuckles and Sonia?” Tails asked curiously as he looked around. 

  
“Did they tell anyone where they went?” Tikal asked, a little bit of worry in her voice.

“Relax, they’re probably making-out in a classroom somewhere,” Silver chuckled, although cowered on his seat when he saw the hedgehog brothers were not amused by the comment.

Shadow noticed Rouge shift uncomfortably at her seat at Silver’s comment. He didn’t know whether or not _that_ was something worth talking about, considering that he was already irritated at her about their fight earlier in the week and her little lie to Fiona and Staci.

* * *

“Can’t believe _you_ suggested that we bail lunch,” Knuckles chuckled as he and Sonia walked back into the school.

“Lunch isn’t a class, so it’s not like we’re _ditching_ ,” Sonia argued as she couldn’t help but let out a chuckle. She decided to take Knuckles to the Burger Zone for lunch. She wanted a break, a break from the unnecessary drama and just have a good time, like they used to, before complicated feelings for best friends erupted.

“Look, about what I said about the room thing—”

“Hey,” Knuckles cut off, a small smile on her face. “It’s alright. Plus, it does help really push the whole fake dating agenda.”

"Yeah, it does," Sonia agreed, there was a twisted feeling as she agreed with Knuckles. Hanging out with Knuckles again brought the excellent memories of their relationship; her making him flustered and annoying him by proving that she was smarter than him, him making her laugh and his smug attitude making her roll her eyes fondly. It made her wonder _why_ Rouge wasn’t so interested in him, who _wouldn’t_ be interested in—

  
_Oh crap._

Sonia was a lot of things, but she was not a _cliché_. She wasn’t going to fall for this, fall for the guy for real whilst fake dating. He was in love with someone else, _not_ her; it wasn’t going to be like how they were before, even though she didn’t enjoy their friendship, she still had the naivete to believe that it was nothing more than a friendship.

She didn’t have that naivete anymore, she wasn’t the same girl anymore. She wasn’t going to be blinded by her feelings for Knuckles, not again.

“So, what do you want to do about it?” Knuckles asked curiously.

“About what?” Sonia asked nervously, the red echidna looking at her with confusion as Sonia realised that he was probably talking about them booking a room and not her feelings for him being passed around like a tennis match.

“Oh, about the room?” she asked as Knuckles nodded, before Sonia coughed awkwardly, cursing herself for potentially thinking that it might be otherwise.

“Um—”

"Hey, favourite couple!" Rouge beamed as Sonia fought the urge to frown at the sight of the ivory bat; she had an inkling that there was a possibility that Rouge might be her bad-luck charm.

_Probably been with Amy too much._

“Where did you love birds go?” Rouge asked curiously. Her question may have been simple, but there was an interrogative tone that Sonia was picking up that she wasn’t a fan of.

“Just went to Burger Zone,” Sonia stated smugly. It was fun, being on the other side of this interaction. Rouge the possibly jealous one and Sonia the smug one. Although, Sonia wasn’t too sure if she had the right to necessarily be the _smug_ one, considering that her fake boyfriend was in love with the girl in front of her.

"Look at you, skipping school, that's growth!" Rouge said condescendingly smirk worn, and all as Sonia was really debating whether or not she was going to make her dreams come true and strangle the bat.

“Rouge—”

**RING RING!**

“Lucky you, saved by the bell,” Rouge grinned. “Got a double free period, you?”

“Same,” Knuckles stated as Sonia checked her schedule, frowning slightly.

  
“Got double sociology,” Sonia stated as she didn’t miss the smirk on Rouge’s face.

“Don’t look too smug,” Sonia smiled saccharinely. “I am the captain after all.”

Rouge rolled her eyes. It was one of the only things that Sonia honestly had against Rouge; that and Knuckles as her boyfriend.

Even though that's in the gutter now.

“Whatever magenta princess,” Rouge commented as Sonia rolled her eyes.

“For fuck’s sake, stop calling—”

“Okay,” Knuckles interjected, not wanting a fight between the two of them before looking at Sonia, his purple eyes sending her in a state of calm and—

_What the actual fuck, Sonia?_

“Lunch was cool,” Knuckles said, smiling as Sonia coughed awkwardly, faint blush starting to appear on her cheeks; his smile had always been her weakness. She didn't think that it actually had an effect during

“Yeah, it was,” Sonia admitted before walking away quickly, ignoring the pits of jealously brewing inside of her and trying her best to hide her flustered look as Knuckles and Rouge went in the other direction.

She had no right to be jealous, she had given up on the potential of being with Knuckles when he indirectly told her that he didn’t feel the same thing for her as she did Rouge. She laughed at girls like this, girls going for the guy that she could _never_ get, girls, going for the guy that was in love with someone else. She wasn’t this person, Sonia was rational, she was smart, sophisticated, everything that didn’t represent the classic romantic movie cliché.

So why did she have a feeling that she was trying into precisely _that_?

* * *

“C’mon, let’s bail,” Rouge smirked as Knuckles raised an eyebrow at her. The two were currently in the library, trying to do school work. Well, _Knuckles_ was, Rouge was trying to convince him to use the last two periods to _bail_ class.

“What? _Magenta princess_ got you to skip but not me?” she said teasingly, although there was a bit of anger in her tone that Knuckles didn’t miss.

There was something that he was missing, something that seemed to be bothering her about him and Sonia getting back together—so to speak. He doubted that she was jealous, Rouge was someone that could _never_ get jealous considering how confident—and to some extent narcissistic—she was about herself. Besides, _she_ was the one pushing him with Sonia, _she_ was the one who believed that the two of them were in love, he was just the one who was simply abiding by it. 

“Rouge c’mon, Dr. Finitevus gave me so much homework,” Knuckles groaned as Rouge frowned before huffing.

"Forgot how much of a nerd you actually are," Rouge frowned as Knuckles chuckled. He always found it slightly cute when she was irritated, because it was rare that she had other emotions aside from mischievous and cunning.

“Rouge, what on Mobius is going on with you?” Knuckles finally asked as Rouge shrugged.

“I’m fine,” Rouge dismissed as Knuckles wasn’t buying it in the slightest; for a good liar, she certainly wasn’t showing her skills.

“Rouge,” Knuckles sighed, “Even _I’m_ not buying it, and some might argue that I’m a Knucklehead.”

“ _Some_?” Rouge teased as Knuckles frowned, causing her to produce the melodic giggle that Knuckles turned away from, hoping that he wasn’t blushing.

“Alright, Shadow and I are kind of in a fight,” Rouge confessed as Knuckles tried his best to look surprised. He had guessed that they were fighting, considering her lack of time that she spent around him and he really hated the part of himself that was jumping jubilantly at the lack of time the two had spent together.

“What about?” Knuckles asked, hoping that his dry tone wasn’t coming across. He honestly didn’t care for this, but despite his macho not caring about Shadow attitude, he did care about Rouge. Unfortunately, she seemed to care about Shadow.

“Well,” Rouge sighed before letting out, “I may have lied about getting a room at Vector’s.”

"What?" Knuckles whispered yelled as he heard the harsh shush from Mr Fastidious Beaver, the grouchy librarian and Knuckles gave her a weak smile, although all he gave him was a glare in return.

“Why don’t you react a little louder, maybe the whole _library_ will hear you,” Rouge hissed as Knuckles raised his hands innocently motioning to an apology as she sighed.

"Staci got into my head, alright?" she admitted irritably.

“Staci? Like Staci Bandicoot?” Knuckles asked as Rouge glared at him. He knew that she hated Staci and Knuckles couldn’t necessarily say that he was a big fan of her either. Sure, she wasn’t bad to _look_ at, but there was one girl that he already had an odd flirting relationship with—her doing the flirting and him falling for her every second of it.

“Sorry,” Knuckles shrugged as Rouge sighed.

“Anyway, I hate that she got into my head, stating that Shadow and I aren’t happy, I mean, can you _believe_ her?” Rouge hissed as Knuckles folded his lips, wanting to ask the question but as much as he hated to admit it, was too scared to know what her response will be. Unfortunately for him, the emotion displayed on his face was evident, considering her inquisitive look she was giving him.

“What’s up, _handsome_?” she teased as Knuckles tried his best not to get flustered by the nickname, although from her giggling, he doubted that worked.

“Are you two happy?” Knuckles finally asked, his heart rapidly beating at the thought of the answer. He didn’t know _why_ he was asking, it wasn’t as if her saying no was the ultimate pass for _him_ to be with her; she wasn’t going to realise her non-existent feelings for him and then they’ll be happy together. Still, he had to ask, he wanted to _know_.

She had been taking a while to respond before sighing, giving her classic glossy smirk. "You know us, we might bicker, but we're good."

He gave her a small smile, ignoring the jealously felt by that response. He didn't know why he had expected any different; it was how their relationship was, after all.

“You and Sonia seem to be doing pretty good,” Rouge commented, smirk widening. “Hope you enjoy the room.”

Knuckles was left flustered as the snow-white bat chuckled, focusing on her school books. There was a pang of sarcasm in her tone, but Knuckles chose to ignore it. It didn't mean anything, she and Shadow were going to get over this little tiff and end up actually getting a room.

He kept telling himself that, despite the tiny part of him thinking something different might actually happen.

* * *

_More problems!!_

_Again, sorry for the slight update! I’m enjoying writing Shadow a lot more, yay! Don’t worry, I haven’t forgotten about the other couples in the slightest! Their POV is coming in the party (which is in two chapters) because there will be A LOT happening there which will allow me to explore the couples more._

_Sonia digging herself into a grave. Do y’all think she has feelings for Knuckles? Or is it just her being stuck in the past?_

_Shadow is getting suspicious!! Like I've previously stated, I'm not making Shadow or Sonia into a villain to push Knuckles/Rouge. I don't see Shadow as the jealous type or the type to tell Rouge not to see Knuckles anymore (not like she would agree anyway), I wanted to highlight his more observant behaviour._

_What do y’all think of Rouge and her behaviour? Protective best friend or something more?_

_Thank you and see you all in the next one (hopefully, I’ll get it done by next week!)_

_Queen Taurus_


	14. eight

**disclaimer:** _All the parodies of real-life products/real-life locations used in this is for fictional purposes of creating the fictional world. It is no way of making fun of real-life things. Also, as the creations belong to me, I will like credit for them if you wish to use them, you don't have to ask, but I will appreciate credit given._

* * *

 _First off, HAPPY NEW YEAR! I know I'm late (considering that it's the middle of January) but I hope you guys' 2021 starts off good! So sorry for the late updates and the inactivity with this story. Uni + 2020 + Writer's block was really a bitch. I’m going to see if I can get the party chapter at least by the end of this month (I'll reward you guys with_ **TWO** _chapters this month ;)_ ) _and then I’ll do a monthly basis._

_I would do weekly updates, but the amount of university work I have to do will make it harder for weekly updates. Additionally, please note that I do this for a hobby. I will have university work + merely wanting to have self-care days, which may not allow this story to be my primary focus._

_I will like to thank you all for the support! It's adorable to see this story getting such positive reviews, and I hope to see more in the future._

_Enough of my rambling, enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

**chapter eight.**

* * *

_Loving you_

_Is a bloodsport ~ Bloodsport, Raleigh Ritchie_

* * *

**Football season always put him in a good mood.**

Shadow wasn't sure why, considering that _nothing_ ever really put him in a good mood, but even he couldn’t deny the excitement and thrill he got from the adrenaline of playing football. It was one of the few things that actually excited him, but he couldn’t focus on the new football season, not after what happened in lunch today.

He groaned exasperatedly as he tied his football boot laces. He was exhausted, thinking about Rouge and why she had decided to state that they were sharing a room. As far as he was concerned, the two were _barely_ even talking. He was ready to apologise to her about their most recent fight—as he always did—but now, Shadow knew that he only couldn't; he had always hated apologising mainly due to his pride, but now, he knew that he was definitely _not in_ the wrong.

Shadow wondered why Rouge lied as he walked over to the football field. Seeing as practice hadn’t started yet, he sat over on the bench. He wondered if this was some competition between her and Sonia. Was she _bothered_ by Knuckles and Sonia's relationship? He didn't really care for their relationship—he didn't care for many things, but he couldn't deny that them getting back together seemed to be causing more problems for his relationships than solutions.

"Yo, Shad!"

The ebony hedgehog groaned as the sight of the blue hedgehog approaching him. He didn’t hate Faker—majority of the time—but he certainly wasn’t in the mood for his company.

“What do you want, faker?” Shadow asked curtly.

“Can’t I see my favourite buddy?” Sonic grinned. Shadow gave him an indignant glare as Sonic sighed.

“Alright, you caught me,” the blue hedgehog raised his hands in defence. “Lunch was awkward and—”

“Please don’t tell me _you’re_ worried about me,” Shadow scoffed, a bitter laugh almost escaping his lips.

“Alright _grumpy_ ,” Sonic said sassily, arms folded. “I’m asking this because it’s starting to become slightly obvious and making the rest of the gang feel a little awkward, what’s going on between you and Rouge?”

Shadow frowned, not necessarily because he was mad—although he was slightly irritated—but because he simply didn’t _know_ what was going on. He didn’t mean to make the group feel awkward, considering he was very much of a private person, but he knew Rouge tended to pick and choose when to show her emotions.

Regardless, even though Shadow cared— _slightly_ —about this impacting his friends—again, a term that he will _forever_ use loosely—he would not divulge into his relationship problems with _Faker._ Not only because he simply didn't want to, but Faker was the _last_ person that could advise him on relationships, considering he can’t even tell Rose how _he_ feels even though it's clearly apparent how he feels about her.

“ _Nothing_. As far as you’re concerned, we’re getting a room at Vector’s party.” Shadow let out dryly.

Sonic didn’t seem too convinced—not like Shadow could blame him—but the ebony hedgehog didn’t really care for that right now.

“Alright team gather round!” Coach Smithy yelled.

_Thank Chaos_.

Shadow went over the team circle, avoiding Sonic’s burning gaze on him as they walked over. Luckily, they were no more annoying questions coming out of the blue hedgehog, which was good enough for him. He couldn’t help but frown slightly as he saw Knuckles coming along with Silver. He wondered if Knuckles knew that Rouge was going to lie or hell if he even encouraged it. After all, Knuckles’ relationship with Rouge seemed to be doing a lot better than his, which was making him slightly irritated. He wasn’t enjoying this feeling, this irritation at the thought of Knuckles and Rouge. He knew that they were best friends, so why was thinking about their friendship starting to irritate him?

“-Alright, get to work!” Coach Smithy said as he clapped his hands. Shadow had zoned out, unaware of the situation before turning to Sonic.

"Faker, what the _hell_ are we doing?”

“Passing practice. Coach said that we need to be in a team of four. Silver and Knuckles already found a spot and a ball.” Sonic explained as Shadow couldn't help but groan as he realised that he would spend the entire hour of football practice dealing with Knuckles.

Let’s get this over with.

* * *

This was _not_ Sonia’s plan.

She was excited when she walked into volleyball and heard that Coach Lupe was still on maternity leave, leaving her in charge. She aimed to show her authority and prove to herself—and to Rouge—that she was better than her, but of course, she seemed to have the _worst_ luck on Mobius as Rouge seemed to be responding to her hits smoothly. She hated how agile the bat was, how she didn’t even seem to break a sweat when Sonia gave her best hits.

Sonia hated this and hated how she couldn't seem to get to the bat; she knew that emotions simply guided her. She was blaming Rouge for her situation with Knuckles, rather than blaming herself. It felt more comfortable, after all, trying to hit Rouge with a volleyball for her fake boyfriend having real feelings for her rather than her, struggling with her own feelings.

So, it was no surprise when she called for a ten-minute break, after seeing Sally talk to Rouge for a few seconds, the brown chipmunk was walking over to her, dashing her a friendly smile as she sat beside her.

“Hey Sal,” Sonia said coolly, hoping that this conversation was not going to head in the direction she knew it was heading.

"Hey," Sally, let out before letting a second silence passed between them before she added, "so why are you attacking Rouge?"

Sonia sighed in defeat. “I don’t know.”

Sally gave her a knowing look, while Sonia avoided the look altogether. She wasn’t really going to tell Sally the truth, mainly because it involved her confessing the rouse of her relationship and her complicated feelings. The aim of this was supposed to give her joy; it was supposed to be nice to have power over Rouge in _some_ regard, even though the ivory bat seemed to be taking over her love life smoothly.

"If this is about Knuckles, you know Rouge's with Shadow? I mean, I know they are," Sally paused, looking for the right word, " _complicated_ , but she wouldn’t cheat on him.”

Sonia didn't say anything, instead just wanted Sally's words to be true. She wanted to believe them, and even if she believed them, it wasn't even going to change anything. Even if Rouge was wholly invested in her relationship with Shadow—which Sonia knew that she probably _wasn’t_ —it wasn’t even about Rouge. _Knuckles_ , the guy that was supposedly with her, was the one that wanted her.

“I suppose,” Sonia let out, although she knew that she didn't sound too convincing. Sally dashed her a small smile before leaving her to return to Rouge. It was easier to take Sally’s word for it, to fully invest herself in the idea that all these feelings were simply in her head and that everything could go back to normal.

Too bad Sonia wasn’t too sure what normal actually meant.

* * *

Shadow was out to get him.

Knuckles was never one to really think too in-depth about things—it was way more complicated than it needed to be—but he knew that he wasn't _blind._ There had always been tension between him and the ebony hedgehog, but he knew that the passes that he was receiving from Shadow were the farthest thing from friendly.

Knuckles sighed as he took a seat on the bench. What could he have possibly done to make Shadow angry? It wasn’t like he really cared for the hedgehog’s emotions, but he was focused on them for two reasons; one, the fact that Rouge could care and two, the last thing he needed was a rift between his friends.

“Sup Knuxster!” Sonic grinned before taking a seat beside him.

Knuckles glanced at the blue hedgehog before looking at the field. “Shouldn’t you be with your buddy Shadow?”

“Aww, is someone a little _jealous_?" Sonic teased with a growing smirk as Knuckles rolled his eyes. He knew that the blue hedgehog was simply teasing, but merely hearing the word _jealous_ made his stomach turn in the most annoying way. He hated that word, mainly because he knew that a part of him _was_ jealous of the hedgehog.

"Shut up," Knuckles huffed, although his attitude didn't seem to offend the hedgehog. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

The blue hedgehog sighed blissfully, before slouching between the benches, eyes closed. “Decided to take a break, take in a little sunlight,” he commented, before opening one eye, “figured that’s why you were here.”

Knuckles glanced at the hedgehog before finding the football field to be more interesting. He concluded that Sonic had noticed what happened during the passing practice. He wouldn’t have been surprised if Silver had also noticed, considering that it wasn’t exactly the most discrete thing that had happened.

“Yeah, that’s why.” Knuckles reassured him, although Knuckles knew that he was mostly saying that to reassure himself.

He could feel the blue hedgehog’s gaze on him, probably pending for him to open up more but Sonic seemed to sigh in defeat before standing up.

"We should probably head back to practice," Knuckles stated as he got up. He figured that it was the best way to avoid the blue hedgehog's questions before he dug himself into a more prominent grave.

—

It was a miracle that he had managed to get of football practice alive.

He knew that it was an exaggeration, but he couldn't take any more of Shadow's passive-aggressive shots or Sonic and Silver's confused looks at him for an explanation of the situation. Honestly, he had _no_ idea why the hedgehog seemed to be out to get him. He concluded that he was probably angry at Rouge and taking it out on him.

Knuckles fought the urge to roll his eyes as he exited the gym. He was tired of being the punching bag for Shadow whenever he was angry at Rouge, and it was exhausting. It did feel quite hypocritical of him, hating on Shadow for doing this when Rouge equally hung out with him more whenever she was pissed at Shadow. He hated how one made him irritated, and one brought a smile to his face.

"Hey, Knuckie!"

_Speaking of the devil._

He couldn’t help the smile peering across his face as Rouge walked towards him. She was in her volleyball uniform, which simply consisted of long-sleeve green jersey and shorts. Chaos, the jersey was tight in all the right places, and he could feel his blood rushing down south.

_Damn it._

“Hey Rouge,” he said, almost sounding relieved. He was always happy to see her, but seeing her right now, while he was probably on Shadow’s hit list at the moment was probably not the best idea.

“You always did look hot in your football uniform,” Rouge winked shamelessly as Knuckles failed to hide his blush. He shouldn’t have been surprised by Rouge’s comment, considering how she much she was such a shameless flirt, but it still made his heart flutter.

“You don’t look bad yourself,” Knuckles let out, surprised by his own comment. He saw the ivory bat smirk a little, he could have sworn there was a hint of red on her face, or maybe that was just want he wanted.

“Hey, can I talk to my girlfriend in private?” Knuckles heard through a guff and irritated voice before seeing the owner of the voice. Shadow was glancing—more like _glaring_ —at the red echidna, who, despite his irritation at the hedgehog, was more than happy to leave.

“Ye—”

“No, Knuckles stay." Rouge cut off as Knuckles raised a brow. He was never a fan of being between them while fighting, but being between the two of them while the fight somehow _involved_ him? Now, he needed to leave; no matter how much he was in love with Rouge.

“Seriously, what does _he_ need to be here for?” Shadow hissed.

The annoying attitude about _him_ staying aside, Knuckles couldn’t help but agree with the hedgehog. Despite the rude tone, he was wondering why Rouge wanted him to stay. He glanced over to see Sonia walking towards the parking lot, aka, his way to escape.

“I’ve gotta meet Sonia,” Knuckles said quickly, before walking away. He managed to notice the frown on Rouge’s face, causing him more confusion. Why was she angry? Was being with Sonia bothering her?

Knuckles scoffed that thought out of his mind. She was probably just annoyed that she was going to have to talk to Shadow.

_Yeah, that was it_.

Knuckles glanced as he saw Sonia, leaning by Sonic’s car before walking over to her, standing beside her.

“Figured you’ll be with Rouge,” Sonia commented dryly. Knuckles knew that she wasn’t Eisenstein, mainly when it came to emotions, but even _he_ could see that there was anger and jealously in her voice.

Knuckles cocked a brow before staring at the school building. “Nah, I figured that I would hang out with my _girlfriend_.”

He aimed at easing the awkward silence with a little humour, but the bitter laugh that escaped her lips wasn’t helping. He knew that he had never been funny, but he at least expected the joke to get more of a _pity_ laugh rather than _bitter._

“Everything okay?” he asked, giving her a worried look. He knew that they were only faking their relationship to salvage the embarrassment and awkwardness—plus deal with the realisation that he was _never_ going to be with Rouge—but he still cared for her. Sonia was his friend, one of his oldest even, and he didn’t want to risk ruining his friendship with her.

She sighed and let out a small smile, “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Knuckles wanted to press on it further, but the sound of a loud _Knuxster!_ He found out that coming from Manic with Sonic right behind him stopped him as he sent a small smile to the hedgehog brothers.

“Look, it’s the happy couple!” Manic teased and Knuckles tried his best not to look awkward. He knew that Sonic was already somewhat suspicious and concerned about his relationship; he didn’t know what Manic thought about their relationship. Still, he wasn’t going to push Manic towards Sonic’s perspective.

“Sorry, _someone_ took longer than expected,” Sonic explained, glaring at the green hedgehog.

“You didn’t _have_ to complain the entire time that I was finishing up my work,” Manic shrugged as Sonic rolled his eyes.

“It’s cool, can we just go home?” Sonia let out passively as she turned, ready to enter the car. The two hedgehog brothers looked at Knuckles, who in turn looked at Sonia.

_Oh, something was going on_.

“Well, I guess we’ll see you tomorrow?” Sonic let out awkwardly as Knuckles nodded, equally as awkward. He felt like saying something along the lines of _I’ll call you later_ or _see you tomorrow_ , _babe?_ But the fact that she didn’t look back at him in the slightest indicated that she probably wasn’t going to respond anyway.

Knuckles waved goodbye at the two brothers, puzzled at the reaction of the hedgehog sister.

* * *

Rouge was livid.

And not in the _livid enough to have hot angry sex_ livid, but the _boyfriend is an ass_ livid. Granted, she was _somewhat_ at fault for lying to Staci about her and Shadow getting a bedroom for Vector’s party whilst their relationship was _complicated_ to put it lightly, but that didn’t mean that Shadow had to be rude to Knuckles.

"You didn't have to be rude to him, you know," Rouge huffed as the two mobians walked into the empty history classroom. Shadow seemed unfazed by the comment that Rouge had made, but rather, folded his arms sassily.

“Don’t even try to make this about _me,_ ” Shadow frowned. “What on Mobius were you thinking stating that we were getting a room?”

Rouge huffed. She guessed that he _did_ have a right to be mad, but isn't this how their relationship worked? Fight and then have sex? How was this any different? Weren't they going to fight now and by the day of the party have hot sex in one of the books that Vector had probably booked for them? It had been working for this long right, what was going to be difference now?

"Staci was a brat, I needed to shut her up," Rouge explained. From Shadow's expression, she could tell that her explanation and her actions were not coinciding, but she needed to do it. Staci was jarring brat that never seemed to get the hint that her best friend was _not_ nor never will be interested in her.

“Really? _Staci_?” Shadow scoffed. “That’s why you did what you did?”

"Hey, she's a brat who's always flirting with Knuckles and making my life a living hell, I said what I said to keep her off my back and drive her away from Knuckles," Rouge stated defensively. Sure, she may have been a little bit off with her method, and maybe she should have discussed her actions with Shadow before doing it, but she knew that she did the right thing to some degree.

Too bad Shadow’s frown simply intensified.

“Really? So, this was all for _Knuckles_?" Rouge didn't know what irritated her more. He was implying or the amount of disgust that Rouge could hear in his voice when he mentioned Knuckles.

“It wasn’t just for Knuckles,” Rouge sneered, anger filling her up. “Staci was questioning our relationship; I figured that was the _last_ thing that you wanted.”

She wasn’t wrong. Sure, she had mainly done this to protect her ego and ensure that Staci didn’t bother Knuckles, but she did also consider their relationship; after all, she knew how secretive and private he was when it came about _everything_. The last thing that he would want was for their relationship to be in Greenhill College’s grapevine.

Shadow sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Seriously, Rouge?”

"What? I'm a good girlfriend by considering your feelings, aren't I?" Rouge commented sassily, arms folded.

She didn’t understand why Shadow was extended this fight longer than it needed to be. Sure, she lied but she had lied for the sake of their relationship being private, something that _he_ would have wanted. She had also done it to protect her best friend as well, so didn’t that just amount to her being a good best friend and a good girlfriend?

“The fact that even _you_ can’t see what you’re doing is just,” he paused, thinking for the right word as Rouge’s teal eyes stared at him intensely.

“Just _what?_ ” Rouge frowned. It was odd, how she was getting so angry at the hedgehog, but she seemed to get what he was implying. She was not ready for this argument _yet again, and she_ simply wasn’t in the mood.

“ _Exhausting_.” Shadow finally let out as Rouge cocked a brow. What on Mobius did _that_ mean? Couldn't see what she was doing? She was protecting her best friend plus her relationship, albeit one seemed more significant than others.

She huffed, before shoving past the ebony hedgehog. “I’ve gotta go,”

“Rouge—”

She didn’t hear the rest of what the hedgehog was saying, and she wasn’t sure that she even _cared_ at the moment, considering that all she wanted to do was find the comfort in her best friend.

* * *

_“Sorry, but the number you dialled is—”_

Knuckles groaned. This was the fifth time he had tried calling Sonia, and _nothing_. He hoped that everything was alright. He kept on thinking about how the day went, trying to establish if, at any moment, he had fucked up their already fucked up situation. Hell, he even thought everything was _cool_ between them.

Knock Knock.

The tapping on his window made the echidna turn, before seeing Rouge by his window with a small wave. Confused, the red echidna opened the window regardless, a puzzled expression on his face.

“You know we have a front door, right?” he teased as Rouge rolled her eyes through a smirk.

“Yeah, but where’s the fun in that?” she joked. “Can I come in?”

“Sure,” Knuckles said without skipping a beat as the ivory bat entered. He always enjoyed being around Rouge, but he couldn't help but wonder what she was doing here, considering the last time he saw her, she was with her boyfriend.

“What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be with—”

“Shadow?” Rouge commented bitterly. “Trust me, not in the mood to see that hedgehog’s face.”

Knuckles hated the joy he felt when he heard that. He shouldn't have been happy that his best friend and boyfriend were having issues—considering that they were _always_ having issues—but there was something about _this_ time that felt different. It was the anger in her voice, something that he had never really heard before. Naturally, her fights with Shadow would simply leave her irritated and frustrated; this time, she sounded simply just angry.

“Are you guys, okay?" Knuckles asked, although he only cared about _her_ being okay.

“Honestly?” Rouge asked, sounding defeat as she sat on the edge of his bed.

“Hey,” Knuckles commented as he sat beside her. “We’re always honest with each other, right?”

_Liar_

_Shut up brain._

"I don't know," she confessed honestly. It was one of the many things that Knuckles loved about Rouge. There was a lot to choose from, from her body to her bold personality but Knuckles liked her softer side, her more caring and vulnerable side, and he enjoyed that he was one of the only mobians that saw her in this state. She always tried to push her more confidence personality towards her friends, but it was nice that he saw her for more than that.

_Chaos, I’m so deeply in love with this girl._

“Can we cuddle?”

_No, we can't cuddle. I have a 'girlfriend', and even though you two are not in the right mind to be talking right now, you still have a boyfriend_.

That should have been his answer, that was the _only_ appropriate answer, but the softness within her teal eyes, the closeness of their bodies and how he could smell her Jasmine perfume, clouded his judgement. Her smile concluded that he had nodded as the two mobians laid on the bed, his arm wrapped around her waist whilst hers was on his torso. She rested her head on his head, and he was praying that she didn't hear his accelerated heartbeats.

It wasn’t something that they hadn’t done before, this was typical for their friendship, but the fact that he had developed feelings for her plus the technicality that she wasn’t _single_ , made the situation worse than it should have been. Still, he couldn't escape the joy inside him, knowing that she was lying next to him like this.

“Shadow’s pretty pissed at me,” she confessed lowly, but low enough for him to hear.

He raised an eyebrow, “isn’t he just, always _pissed?”_

The ivory bat sat up a little to whack Knuckles on the chest, although there was a small smile on her face.

“And how about you?” Knuckles asked as Rouge raised an eyebrow.

“How do you feel?”

He knew a part of him was asking for the selfish reason of knowing whether or not there was a possibility of them solving the issue, but he also cared about her; her welfare and well-being were among the most important things.

She sighed, resting back on his chest, “A mixture of anger and confusion.”

_Confusion?_

He wanted to ask what she meant by confused, but the sound of his phone ringing interrupted the thought. Sighing, he picked up his phone from his bedside table before seeing the caller ID.

**Sonia**

“It’s Sonia,” Knuckles confessed as Rouge’s mouth went into an ‘O’ shape, before getting off from the bed.

“I’ll leave you and your girlfriend alone,” Rouge commented dryly. Knuckles raised a brow, wondering what _that was_ about. Typically, whenever Sonia's topic came up, there was a teasing tone, but right now, it was merely just irritation.

“Rouge, what’s—”

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” she cut off brashly before exiting his room, leaving Knuckles in bewilderment. A younger him would simply have concluded that it was one of _her_ _days_ and excused her behaviour, but older him knew slightly better. He knew that something was bothering her and a part of him wondered if it was more than just Shadow.

Sighing at the sight of his ringing phone, he picked the green button before pressing the phone on his ear.

“Hey Sonia,” Knuckles let out.

* * *

“Hey,” Sonia, let out.

_Chaos Sonia, you have say words._

She hadn’t really thought this call though. She had seen his missed calls and a surge of guilt passed over her; she knew that she had been quite cold towards him when he was trying to see what was going on with her. She had realised that she was worried that Rouge told him about what had happened at volleyball practice and he was probably going to ask her to apologise. Her realisation that she was _crazy_ made her conclude that even though she was faking her relationship with him, she was still jealous of Rouge's relationship.

She sighed. “So, what’s up?”

_Seriously, what’s up? You're the one who called him a smart ass._

_"Well, you called me, so should I ask what's up?"_

“Technically, you called me first," Sonia answered honestly. She heard Knuckles chuckle through the phone, and she hated the small smile that appeared on her face.

_“I just wanted to make sure that you were okay. You seemed a little, um,_ _”_ Sonia fought the urge to chuckle at Knuckles trying to find the right word to describe her; he was so cute sometimes, and she hated that her brain kept reminding her of that.

“I’m fine,” she reassured him, stopping him from his feeble attempts. “I just wanted to apologise, for acting the way that I did.”

A part of her wondered if she should tell Knuckles about her taking her anger out on Rouge during practice. She didn't want to, mainly because she didn't need the reminder that he would ultimately choose _Rouge’s_ side over hers.

_“Nah, it’s okay,” Knuckles said, “I should be the one that is sorry, you know, for dragging you into this mess.”_

“It hasn’t been that bad,” Sonia said, before folding her lips and inwardly cursing at what she had _just_ said.

She hated herself for saying it out loud, but she hated herself more for _feeling_ this way. Despite her reservations towards Rouge, she couldn’t help but swell with pride that Knuckles had called her, had thought of _her_ and couldn’t help but wonder how it made Rouge feel.

She heard Knuckles chuckle a little, causing her to blush a little. _Damn it._

_“Really? Nice to know that you don’t hate me,” Knuckles chuckled,_ although she could tell there was a hint of curiosity in her voice.

“I can never hate you,” Sonia let out, a small smile appearing on her face.

_“That’s nice to hear,” Knuckles said_ , Sonia’s smile slightly.

There was a comfortable silence between the two, Sonia wondering what she should possibly say. She enjoyed this, a conversation about the two of them that simply _focused_ on them.

_“I’ve gotta go,”_ _Knuckles said, drifting Sonia away from her thoughts_. _"Glad to see you're good, though."_

“Yeah, I’m good.” Sonia smiled before ending the call, sighing blissfully as she fell on the bed. What was _happening_? This wasn’t supposed to be how it was supposed to go. This was simply a fake relationship, wasn’t it?

But she couldn’t help but wonder, would it be so bad if it turned into a real relationship?

* * *

_Oh Sonia, whatever will happen now._

_Rouge is a bit of mess, what do we think of her relationship with Shadow? I’m really pushing for neither of them to be the ‘bad guy’ because I don’t like writing relationships that I may not support in that way. I don’t like Shadow/Rouge romantically, but I’m not going to make Shadow into an asshole for it._

_Hope you all enjoyed that! I see this chapter as a filler chapter before the events for the party._

_The party chapter will be quite long + be filled with a lot of drama. I will also finally include other characters + other couples POV! I wanted to include them for some time, but I felt like the first few chapters are primarily focused on the 'faking dating' drama._

_I’m very excited for the party chapter (which hopefully would be done by the end of the month)._

_The next chapter includes more DRAMA, more couples scenes (including a couple of Knuckles/Rouge!)_

_I’ll see you all soon! (hopefully by the end of the month ;) )_

_-QueenTaurus_


End file.
